Frost
by LaylaVictoria
Summary: An original, non-crossover sequel to Frozen with a blend of humor, romance, and adventure. Polar bears, trolls and evil mirrors, and lessons that teach the importance of family relationships. This story has many new characters, as well as a lot of the old characters except Hans.
1. Chapter 1: The Horse Race

**FROST**

**Chapter 1: The Horse Race**

**The light of dawn sprang forth from a darkling sky, the sun illuminating the world all-around and glittering atop the gathered waters. The grassy plains of Arendelle were glazed with dew, sparkling in the morning glow. Winter's frost had vanished and thawed into spring, the weak daylight growing stronger by the passing days. In the shade of a leafy forest, two little sparrows flitted coquettishly around spindly branches and up into the open, spacious skies. Swooping down rugged, steep cliffs they rose over the fjord and perched on a windowsill of Arendelle's castle. The chirping songbirds peered through the glass window, and saw a young woman who was lost and oblivious to everything in her deep slumber.**

**The lass heard a knock at the door. "Anna, time to get up," came a familiar voice, "I know it's early, but we can't be late!" "For what?" Anna groaned. She heard the voice again, recognizing that the voice belonged to none other than her sister Elsa, "The first horse race is today, remember? Guess who's going to be there?" Anna rubbed her weary eyes, "Who?" "Kristoff!" Elsa said, reminding her. "Oh!" Anna fully opened her eyes, throwing off the covers and hastily followed through with her morning routine. There outside of Anna's door, Elsa waited patiently for her arrival. Anna then stepped past the threshold from her bedroom door, smiling brightly in a soft, buttercup yellow dress with a black, satin bow around the waistline. Her auburn hair was straightened, and she wore a wide-brimmed hat laced around with pink ribbon. "How do I look?" Anna asked her sister. "Cute," Elsa smiled. "You look lovely yourself," Anna beamed at her. Elsa wore an ivory white dress with ornate, muted gold and flowery bronze patterns. The gown hugged her hourglass figure, and her hair was interwoven into a thick braid.**

** "You might want to put a sweater over that," Elsa advised her, "It's not too cold, but it's still a little bit chilly. I figured you might not want that." "Oh, alright, in that case I'd better go get something," she ran to her closet, and Elsa stepped past the threshold of her bedroom following Anna to her wardrobe. "How about… this?" Anna held a white sweater against her chest, and Elsa said, "That will do." "Perfect!" Anna smiled. "Are you ready for the race?" Elsa asked her. "Yeah!" Anna grinned, and then asked, "I wouldn't want to keep Kristoff waiting, is he already there?" "I believe he is. The racers need to arrive early for practice," Elsa said. "You mean he's in the race?" Anna asked, looking confused for a moment, "Since when did Kristoff have a horse? Oh yeah, that's right! He asked if he could race with Sven! You mean you actually agreed to that?" "Yeah… it took a bit of convincing. The idea struck me as odd, but he's determined to prove that Sven can outrun all the horses at the race," Elsa explained, "So, I agreed to the idea." "It doesn't seem like you to agree to that," Anna said, "Although, I suppose you weren't completely against it, right?" "No," Elsa smiled. "Do you think Sven is really faster than all the horses?" Anna asked, curious to see whether her sister was skeptical or not. "I don't know," Elsa told her, "But we'll have to see what happens, won't we?"**

** The young ladies walked out into the stone courtyard of the castle, and there they were escorted into a carriage coach. The coachman cracked his whip off to the side of the horse's head, and the horse began trotting away through the open gates of the castle and down the bridge that ran over the moat. Anna peered out the open window, watching the world set into motion as the coachman headed into the town that was outside of the castle. "Oh! This is so exciting!" Anna squealed with delight, "I can't wait to see Kristoff! And the race, of course, I mean we are going to see him compete after all. Can't forget that, right?" She exhaled with a smile on her face; a look of dreaminess filled her eyes. "You're not as interested in the race, are you?" Elsa raised an eyebrow at her sister. "What? No! Of course I am! Races are exciting! They're all about watching people or animals go really fast around a track… I just hope Kristoff wins, but if he doesn't then at least he would have given it his best shot," Anna babbled on.**

** They entered the bustling town, seeing civilians walking to and fro from place to place, going in and out of shops or taking a moment to speak to one another on a street corner. Dogs frolicked with children and startled stray chickens, merchants conversed with the common folk, and farmers sold fruits and vegetables at the market place. Anna heard some of the townspeople talking to one another. "There's going to be fireworks tonight! Are you coming to see them?" a woman asked, and a man said, "Sure! Why not? I've got plenty of time on my hands!" An advertiser went around announcing, "Come one and all to the Arts Festival! It's only two weeks away!" Another one said, "Come join us for a play in the town square! It's this upcoming weekend! Get your tickets before time runs out!" Anna noticed a crowd of people gathered around a jester juggling flaming sticks while balancing on a unicycle, making contorted faces at the children to make them laugh. "Whoa! How is he doing that?" a girl asked, and a boy who looked to be her brother said, "That's so cool! I want to do that!" A woman told the boy, "Not if I'm still alive, you're not! The man is crazy!" "Oh, mom! Quit being that way, he's just here to entertain us!" the boy said back at her.**

** "Wow, it looks like there's a lot to do in town," Anna commented after observing everyone. "There certainly is," Elsa said. "Oh, thank goodness for spring! There's almost nothing to do during the winter," Anna smiled, but then saw that Elsa wasn't amused, "I mean… well, I mean there's not as much to do, for most people anyways. Do you get what I'm saying?" "Sure," Elsa nodded, "That makes sense." "Everything smells so good, doesn't it?" Anna asked Elsa. "It smells… fresh," Elsa said pondering for a moment to find the right word. "I smell baked bread, pie, freshly picked vegetables from someone's garden… oh, and flowers!" Anna closed her eyes; a look of enchantment came across her face as she deeply inhaled the air. "Do you have a favorite flower, Elsa?" she asked. "Hmm… I don't really know if I have one," Elsa said. "Perhaps you will someday!" Anna said beaming at her. "Maybe," Elsa smiled back.**

** The carriage coach arrived at the outside of the racing arena, and the horse came to a halt at the tight pull of its reins. A man opened the door of the carriage, and helped the queen step down graciously to the ground. He held his hand out for Anna; however when taking hold of his hand, she stumbled forward and nearly fell out of the coach. "Whoa! Glad I caught myself," Anna said with a small laugh, and she stepped down. Elsa began walking, but then was stopped by an elderly woman, "Queen Elsa!" "Oh! Hello, how are you?" Elsa asked her, and the old woman said, "I'm doing wonderful, my dear! Good as ever! I haven't seen you lately at the nursing home, have things gotten busy for you?" "Yes, I have been a bit busy," Elsa told her. "Oh, well I hope you enjoy yourself now that some weight is off your shoulders! You should come by and visit me soon when you can! Alright, dear?" the lady said with a warm smile. "Alright," Elsa answered back. "Well, have a good day, dear!" the old woman waved at her, and Elsa said, "You, too."**

"**Boy, Elsa, everyone's been asking so much of you!" Anna said, catching up to her. "There's a lot to do at this time," Elsa told her. "So, where do we go from here?" Anna asked, and Elsa replied, "Follow me." They walked near the starting gate, seeing the horses being prepared by their riders and waiting with anxious or impatient looks on their faces. Off in the distance, the young ladies saw Kristoff and Sven. "Oh! It's Kristoff!" Anna squeaked, and she waved eagerly at him. He waved back, and appeared to be eating something. She rushed towards him with Elsa trailing behind her, "Kristoff, Kristoff! Are you ready for the big race?" He didn't answer because his mouth was full of food and his lips were white. Anna noticed a jar in his hand, and after studying it, she saw that it was a mayo jar. Her face twisted in disgust, "Kristoff, what is that?" Kristoff ignored her by scooping another spoonful in his mouth. "Ew! You're scooping mayonnaise out of a jar and eating it for breakfast?" Anna asked him. "It's pudding," Kristoff said after swallowing. "Pudding?" Anna asked, looking uncertain. **

"**Yeah, here, smell it," Kristoff said, sticking it in her face. "I don't want to smell it! Get that away from my nose!" Anna snapped back at him repulsively. "Just sniff it, it won't kill you," Kristoff said. Anna did so with reluctance, then her face relaxed, "Oh… it is pudding! Well, that had me fooled." Elsa approached them, greeting Kristoff, "Hello Kristoff, are you ready for the race today?" When looking at Kristoff, she widened her eyes, "Is that…" "What?" Kristoff asked in response to her staring. "Nevermind," Elsa said, veiling her look of contempt. "It's pudding," Anna said to her sister, "So he says." "Oh, didn't realize that," Elsa whispered to Anna, though she looked a bit puzzled, "If he's really eating pudding, then why is he eating it out of a mayo jar?" "What? I had to use a leftover container for something! I didn't just want to throw it away!" Kristoff said defensively, eavesdropping on Elsa. "Oh, well… alright," Elsa replied, looking embarrassed, "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."**

** "Hey! Elsa! Anna! Is that you over there?" came a voice, and Elsa and Anna turned around. It was Olaf tottering over with a snow flurry hovering over his head. He waved at them, "Hi guys! How is everyone on this bright and beautiful morning?" "Good," Elsa said, and Anna replied, "Great!" "Awesome! Love to hear it!" Olaf smiled, and then looked at Kristoff, "Uh… what is that? Is that tartar sauce or something?" Elsa and Anna started laughing. "It's vanilla pudding," Kristoff said irritably, but Olaf ignored him, "Sven!" He rushed over to hug him, and Sven brayed loudly with glee like a donkey. "Oh, hey buddy! I'm so glad to see you!" Olaf embraced Sven's face, and Sven attempted to chomp off his carrot nose. "Now, Sven! This carrot is mine, do you understand?" Olaf shook a finger at him, "Every snowman needs a carrot nose! Have some respect!" "Come on Anna, the race is about to start," Elsa said, eyeing the clock tower that overlooked the arena. "Oh, alright. Good luck Kristoff! I'm rooting for you!" Anna said, and kissed Kristoff on the cheek. She talked to Elsa as they walked away, "Ahahaha, I'll always remember that! Who knew pudding could be something to laugh about?" "How is pudding funny?" Olaf asked, "I don't get it…"**

** "Mount your horses!" a man shouted. Everyone obeyed him. "Or reindeer," Kristoff said, rolling his eyes, "Alright, Sven, we've been working long and hard for this. So let's give it our best out there!" Two mares on Sven's right exchanged appalled looks and mocking expressions when gazing at him. Sven smiled and batted his eyelashes at them, but the mares looked aghast and twisted their faces in disgust, and both stuck their noses high in the air. Kristoff looked at the two men mounted on their horses, and they too stuck their noses high in the air. Sven grunted, looking offended. "Just ignore them, Sven. We don't need them distracting you from the one thing we have to focus on, and that's the end goal," Kristoff said advising his reindeer. Sven spoke, nodding in agreement. Lucy, the horse closest to Sven, lashed her tail like a whip at Sven, and Sven retorted back angrily after being slapped. The other mare named Bonnie laughed riotously in her horse-like fit of giggles. Lucy joined in, as did the two riders.**

** "Hey, quit being discriminatory towards my reindeer, you pompous pony riders!" Kristoff said rebuking them. "Dear me, this uncultured young man has thought to bring a reindeer into a horse race!" mocked a lean, tall man named Charles, his face slightly old with age and his brown, handlebar mustache protruding on it. "How peculiar, and to think the queen would allow this?" the other man named George asked, his hair and thick whiskers gray. "That is strange; I thought she would have more sense than that!" Charles said contemptuously. Kristoff interjected, "The queen is a close companion of mine, as is the princess." "You?" Charles raised his bushy brows disbelievingly, and both men scoffed at him. Kristoff snapped back at them defensively, "It's true! Why don't you believe me? I'm the royal ice deliverer!" Charles's face knotted in disgust and disbelief, "A royal ice deliverer? Is that even a thing?" "Who would believe that you're a royal anything?" George asked haughtily, "You look to be from a humble background and could not possibly associate with the royal family! Oh, and another thing, don't get your hopes too high on winning! It's rather unrealistic to believe such a thing when competing against pure-blooded thoroughbreds that have topped many of the Third Crown races in Arendelle, and in other kingdoms as well, mind you. Charles and I have two of the finest mares ever to exist in the history of horse racing! Isn't that right, old chap?" "Indeed," Charles sneered. "Head up, lass! We've got to remain mentally alert if we are to win this race!" George said to his horse, and she snorted in response in a dignified manner. "Posers…" Kristoff lowered his voice, then spoke to Sven, "I can't stand horse snobs, or snobs in general for that matter." Sven brayed as if agreeing with him.**

** Elsa and Anna walked across a platform after climbing a set of stairs, and they turned to face the throng. Anna twitched a bit nervously in front of the crowd, observing the sheer size of it. Everyone's attention turned to the queen, and upon seeing her regal poise they fell silent. "Ladies and gentlemen," Elsa announced in a loud voice, "Welcome to the Triple Crowns Thoroughbred Race of Arendelle, this is the first race out of the three and today the winner will be holding the Bronze Cup, and the following races will be the Silver and Gold Cup. I congratulate those who have made their way into the race and have worked very hard to become involved in this event, and I wish all of the racers the best of luck. As for everyone, I thank you all for coming." Anna heard a couple of spectators whispering to one another, one saying, "Is that a reindeer on the racing track?" Another one said, "Why… I believe it is." "Stop talking!" Anna whispered harshly at them, and then Elsa stopped speaking to look at her sister. Elsa glared at her, and Anna whispered, "Oh, sorry!" Elsa looked embarrassed, and then cleared her throat, trying to appear confident again, "Let the race begin!" The crowd roared with excitement, and a gun was held high in the air and a bullet rang out of it, the gates opened and the racers immediately began sprinting across the track. "And they're off! The racers have started off at the speed of about twenty-five miles an hour and will be gradually increasing their speed as the race progresses," another announcer said, enunciating his voice through a bullhorn with a hollow, wide opening.**

** "There's Kristoff!" Anna said pointing, "Uh, Elsa, how long is this race?" "It's ten furlongs," Elsa said apathetically. "What's a furlong?" Anna asked her, and Elsa replied, "An eighth of a mile." "Oh ok, so how much is ten?" Anna questioned her inquisitively, and Elsa explained, "They have to run a little over a mile to finish the race." "Oh, ok! Gotcha. Just a mile?" Anna asked, and Elsa nodded. "Huh… I would have thought it was longer than that," she said. Elsa turned away from the crowd, seeing that their eyes were glued to the race track, "Anna, can I speak to you for a moment?" "Yeah, sure!" Anna beamed at her, and Elsa gently grabbed hold of her wrist and disappeared off the platform, speaking firmly to her, "Do not ever embarrass me like that in front of everyone again. There are a lot of people here, do you understand me?" "Well, it's no different than your coronation day," Anna made comment. "Anna," Elsa replied irritably, placing a hand over her face. "What? That's what sisters are for!" Anna told her. "Please! You have a habit of doing that, and it needs to stop! I've had enough of you making a fool out of me in front of thousands of people I don't know!" Elsa reproached her, and she pleaded, "Don't make it any worse than it needs to be! Now, if you feel the need to talk, don't do it while I'm making important announcements! Just go someplace where people can't see or hear you!" "Okay, fine, I won't," Anna said.**

** They turned to hear the announcer speak, "The horses are traveling up to speeds of fifty miles an hour! And the reindeer seems to be keeping up pretty well with the rest of them." "Would you look at that?" Anna said, tugging on Elsa's arm, "It looks like Sven is going to be coming out on top!" "We'll see," Elsa said, "The race has only just gotten started." They watched the horses sprint at high speeds, curving around the bend of the track, hooves thundering on the dirt paths. Sven and Kristoff were ahead, however they were behind two other racers to his right. "Oh, come on, come on!" Anna said, crossing her fingers, looking tense.**

** "Run faster, Sven!" Kristoff yelled over the clamor of the hammering feet of the horses. Sven pushed forward, and with increased speed his breathing grew harsh. Kristoff peered away from his shoulder, noticing glares of smoldering intensity from the two riders on the right side of him. Charles smirked when he drew near and jerked his horse into Sven, readily bouncing off of him after hitting him. Sven cried out, wearing a startled look on his face. Kristoff's eyes widened, then furrowed his brow with anger, "Stop! Are you trying to kill me?" Charles harassed him, "If you don't want to get hurt, then give up!" "I didn't think this would get dangerous!" Kristoff mumbled to himself, but then spoke encouragingly to Sven, "Don't give up now! We're already getting close!" George smiled darkly, and then slowed down a bit to go behind Charles and sneak up on Kristoff's blind side. He kicked his horse, yelling, "Bite him!" The horse opened her mouth, and began biting at Sven's tail. Sven howled in pain, then looking behind him he saw the horse trying to snap at him and panicked. "That's my girl!" George said smiling proudly. "Oh, geez! Numbers seven and eight are ganging up on number six! This is starting to look like an intense match!" the announcer's voice boomed over the crowd. "Whoa, whoa buddy! Hang on, just run faster!" Kristoff yelled, trying to direct him.**

** Anna sat watching, looking horrified, "Elsa, what do we do? They're cheating, aren't they? They could knock off Kristoff and even kill him if he gets trampled down!" Elsa spectated the race track, and pondered for a short time, "Wait a moment, I'll talk to one of the guards." She spotted one of the guards standing rigidly in his uniform, then walked over to him, "Excuse me, may I talk to you for a minute?" "Yes my lady, what is it?" the guard asked. "I need you to find Kai, and bring him to me immediately," she said, "That's an order." "As you wish, your Majesty," the guard bowed, and then disappeared momentarily. He returned, then reported back, "Queen Elsa, Kai wishes to speak to you. Please follow me." Elsa trailed behind him, and then saw Kai turning to face her, "My queen, I see that you are greatly concerned for one of the racers as two others are putting his life in danger." "Can we stop the race?" Elsa asked. "I'm afraid not, and the racers are close to approaching the finish line. However, there is the option of disqualification," Kai told her. "Then do that. I don't care how capable these racers are, they should not be involved in competing anymore from this point on," Elsa said. "If that is what you wish, then I will remove them permanently," Kai nodded approvingly.**

** Charles shoved his horse into Sven, keeling Kristoff off balance. He clung to him, and Sven cried seeing him hang on desperately. "Kristoff!" Anna jumped out of her seat, and Olaf joined her, "Kristoff!" Sven brayed nervously, attempting to slow down, but Kristoff shouted while holding on, "Don't worry about me, Sven! Just keep going!" George snickered after getting ahead of Kristoff, racing alongside of his friend, "I think we'll lose him in no time! Now, let's see who's the better man at this old sport, shall we?" "Oh, so that's the way you want it to be?" Charles twisted his face angrily. "Charles, let's face it, I am the better racer!" George said, challenging him. "No, I am!" said Charles, but George retorted back, "No, I am!" Kristoff pulled himself up, remounting Sven. He spurred him, "Come on, Sven! Don't let them get way ahead of us!" Charles defied his companion, "I am the better horse racer, not you!" "Rubbish! You will never be as good as me! I've won nine gold cups, twelve silver, and sixteen bronze! You, on the other hand, have only won seven gold cups aside from your other rewards!" George scolded at him.**

** With a pained expression, Kristoff surpassed them. "What on Earth?" Charles said with a bewildered look, "It's him! Don't let him get away! We've got to get that man behind us!" George spat furiously at him, "I blame you for distracting me from beating you and everyone else, you bloody scoundrel!" "Come on, come on!" Kristoff scrunched his face. Sven dug his hooves harder into the ground, as much as the sinews in his limbs hurt. "Kristoff… please be safe," Anna said uneasily. Olaf looked worriedly at her, then back at the race track, "Oh, I can't look!" "Almost there, Sven," Kristoff said reassuringly. "I don't think so!" Charles shoved into him, and Sven cried as he panted. "Lay off!" Kristoff hollered. "Don't say that we didn't warn you about these horses!" George said tauntingly, "Soon enough they'll leave your mangy, horned animal lying in the dirt!" Sven wheezed, and Charles's horse approached aggressively from behind. Sven cocked his head to the side, and his large crown of antlers spooked the horse, causing her to veer wildly off to the side. The horse next to her slid on her hooves, crying out frantically. The men mounted on top of them attempted to coax them, but they were thrown violently off their saddles and landed roughly on the track. One mare ran aimlessly while the other reared on her haunches and neighed in frenzy. They looked up, seeing the other horses fly past them in their lanes, and Kristoff crossed the finish line.**

** The throng roared wildly with excitement. "KRISTOFF!" Anna shouted on the top of her lungs, lifting Olaf off the ground and squeezing him tightly, "Oh, yes! Kristoff won!" She dropped him down, oblivious to him falling on the ground, "Whoo-hoo!" "He did it?" Olaf asked, rubbing the spot on his head from where he fell. "Yes! Yes, he did it! He did it, he did it! I have to go and talk to him!" Anna jumped spiritedly, and then ran in a hurry leaving Olaf behind. "Anna, where are you going?" Olaf asked, but then called after her, "Hey, wait up!"**

"**What in the name was all of that?" George asked furiously, his once clean appearance tainted and soiled with dry patches of dirt. "Good heavens, we've lost! Ugh! What a catastrophe!" Charles coughed as the other racers passed by, kicking up clouds of dust into the air, "Usually either of us wins… oh! How humiliating! We've lost to a commoner, and he was mounted on… on a reindeer! Never in my life did I think a reindeer could outrun a thoroughbred horse! He cheated! He cheated, I swear he did!" "We must find the queen, and speak to her! This is an absolute disgrace to have lost to someone such as this!" George said, walking over the finish line. "Looking for someone?" Kai asked, appearing in front of them. "You, sir! We'd like to speak to the queen and ask why such a filthy, hairy creature participated alongside of us in this event! I demand a rematch! That young man got lucky out there, it was pure, sheer luck!" George screamed at him. Charles scolded him, "That's not really true, now, is it George? You were quarreling with me, and that made our horses slow down! And not to mention, those antlers! They blocked my horse's view!" "Why does it matter? If given the second chance without the reindeer, we would be much better off!" George argued. "I will grant neither of you an opportunity for a rematch, or for any more racing for that matter," Kai said, looking sternly at them. "What?" Charles gaped at him. "Why, that's preposterous!" George spat in an outrage. "I've received a message from the queen. She orders both of you to be disqualified from competing in a Triple Crowns race, and for jeopardizing a man's life you have officially ended your careers in equestrian," Kai replied in a composed manner, despite their raving tempers. "But! But! We are the best racers in all of Arendelle! How could you allow us to lose to someone who rides a reindeer?" George stared, looking baffled. Kai raised an eyebrow at him, "Well, apparently you are no longer the best since you have just lost. And he won the race fair and square, there is no questioning it."**

** "And the winner is… number six! Kristoff and his reindeer, Sven!" the announcer said. Kristoff waved at the crowd, listlessly, and forced a smile. Sven languished underneath him, his breath coming in rasping gasps. The masses littered the racing arena with fresh, red roses, and people cheered and whistled, shouting his name. Kristoff dismounted Sven, and patted him on the back, "You did good. You won, buddy!" "Kristoff!" Anna hollered, and Kristoff turned around to see her running towards him. She slammed into him, embracing him, "Oh, Kristoff! Thank goodness you're alive! That race… it got so dangerous out there!" "Yeah," Kristoff pried her off, "I guess I didn't know what I'd be up against. But I've proved to everyone that a reindeer can run just as fast as a horse, if not faster! I'm tired of all those naysayers." "Well, I'm glad you did it!" Anna smiled, and then noticed Kristoff wipe his brow, "Do you need some water?" "Yes, some cold water would be nice," Kristoff said, then looked at Sven who was panting, "And I've got to get some water for Sven, he's worn out." "Oh, right," Anna said, then looked behind her, "Elsa! I need you over here!"**

** Elsa turned her attention towards Anna, and then walked towards her, "What is it, Anna?" "Could you make Kristoff a glass of water?" Anna asked her. "Wait, make?" Elsa looked puzzled. "Uh, I mean could you please make some ice? For Kristoff?" Anna requested. "Oh! Oh, right, I see what you mean," Elsa said, and then formed an ice goblet with a deep hollow and filled it with water. She handed it to Kristoff, "Here." "Thanks," Kristoff said taking it from her, greedily drinking from it. Sven looked at him, snorted, and then Kristoff stopped drinking, "Oh, right. I almost forgot buddy. Here, you can just eat this since it's made out of ice." He shoved it in Sven's mouth. "KRISTOFF!" Olaf's voice came, shouting with glee. He hugged his leg, "Kristoff, you're alive!" "Oh, hey Olaf," Kristoff said. "Anna and I, we were so worried about you, and Sven, too!" Olaf said, "But anyways, congratulations on winning the race!" "Yes, about the race," Elsa looked at Kristoff, "I think it's time to present our champion with his reward." Kristoff and Anna smiled. "Follow me," she said, turning away.**

** Kristoff followed Elsa onto the stage and faced the crowd. The arena clamored with shouts and screams, and Elsa silenced them with a gesture of her hand, "Thank you, everyone. Here we have our new champion of the Triple Crowns race! Kristoff of Arendelle, may I present you with the Bronze Cup!" Kai held the Bronze Cup, his hands on the handles, and it shone brilliantly in the sunlight. He handed it gently to Kristoff, and Kristoff felt its weight as he grasped hold of both handles. The crowd cheered for him madly, and Kristoff held the trophy by the stem and hoisted it up for all to see. He grinned from ear to ear, eager to have been holding the proof of his success. "Hurray for Kristoff!" Olaf cheered, and Anna happily clapped her hands for him. The crowd then began to clap their hands for Kristoff as well.**


	2. Chapter 2: An Invitation

**FROST**

**Chapter 2: An Invitation**

**The sound of the yammering crowd became muffled as the two sisters, Kristoff and Sven, and Olaf walked away from the arena. As they traveled, it shrank behind them, and they drew nearer to the center of town where people went to and fro throughout the marketplace. "So… what now? Are we just wandering into town aimlessly?" Olaf asked, hobbling next to Anna. "Um, I guess," Anna said, then looked at Elsa, "Is there anything you want to do with your time off?" "I'm fine with just walking around," Elsa replied, "It's a beautiful day; we might as well enjoy it." Anna watched the scrambling townspeople, teeming with chatter and laughter, and off in the distance heard the merry sound of fiddle, the plucking of a banjo, and the buzz of a harmonica pervading the air. "I hear music!" Anna said eagerly with a smile, "Do you know what that means?" "There's going to be dancing?" Olaf asked inquiringly. "I think so!" Anna beamed, then looked at Elsa, "Do you want to come?" "Oh, I suppose," Elsa said. "Come on! Let's go!" Anna said, dragging her sister by the wrist and startling her.**

**From afar, they watched as skilled dancers gathered in front of the townspeople. The throng clapped and cheered with excitement as they watched men and women tap their shining, black shoes against the ground, moving their legs fluidly across the cobblestones. ****The rhythmic sound of clicking and clacking of the thin metal plates on the fronts and ends of the shoes rang out loudly, and the feet of the dancers moved swiftly yet gracefully. As the dancers spun in smooth, tight circles, the loose ends of women's dresses swayed through the air. Men swiveled and reeled off their feet, then after turning sharply broke out into a wild, lively series of steps. The voices from the crowd grew louder and people whistled and shouted. The men stomped louder, finishing with a single tap, then vanished behind the women that came to the forefront.**

"**I don't know if I want to watch people dancing all day, I'd rather be the one dancing," Olaf said to himself, looking around, "I wonder what else is going on in town." Then, he spotted a jester near the alleyway surrounded by children. "Oh! That looks interesting!" he said smiling, and teetered over on his feet towards them. The man was juggling three balls into the air, and the children clapped loudly for him after he took a bow. "Do it again! Do it again!" a little boy shouted. "Juggle something else!" another one said. "Yeah, juggle with something else!" Olaf said eagerly, and then someone pointed at him, "Hey, what about that snowman?" "What about a snowman?" Olaf asked, looking confused, "Oh, right! I'm a snowman! Hey kids, good afternoon! How are you all feeling on this lovely day?" "Mister," a girl tugged on the entertainer's sleeve, "Could you juggle that snowman for us?" "Now, wait! You've got the wrong idea!" Olaf said, backing away slowly. The man in the clown suit smiled, and reached down to grab Olaf. "No, no, no, no, no!" Olaf said, but then he felt himself being lifted off the ground, "Hey, put me down!" After the man grabbed him, he pulled him apart to start tossing him into the air. "Yay!" the children yelled with glee. "Oh, no!" Olaf said sounding worried, and feeling dizzy, "This is not what I had in mind about having a good time!"**

"**Well, that was fun!" Anna said as they wandered away from the crowd, and then asked, "So, now what do you want to do?" "I don't know, whatever you want is fine with me," Elsa shrugged her shoulders. "Um, we could… go shopping!" Anna said, beaming at her. "Haven't you already gone shopping yesterday? How many more things do you need to buy?" Elsa asked, reminding her. "Honestly Elsa? What else is there to do in town?" Anna said, "Oh, look! There's a bunch of shops that sell candles, soaps, perfumes, and of course, who could forget dresses?" She peered through the windows of the shops, "Oh! A jewelry store! Do you want to look in here?" "Alright," Elsa said, agreeing to come with her. "Wait for us out here, ok?" Anna said to Kristoff, and then closed the door behind them. Kristoff sighed, "Does she really expect us to stand around and wait for her to come out?" Sven spoke, as if to talk, but it sounded like garbled, unintelligible noise. "Alright, I get your point, Sven," Kristoff said, trying to shut him up. He surveyed the town, and then after a moment of hesitation he said, "Sven, I think we should go for a little walk. What do you say?" Sven retorted, insisting that they wouldn't wander off from outside the shop. "Sven," Kristoff said with a small laugh, "Come on, buddy, we won't go far." He tugged at his reins, lightly pulling his head and started walking alongside of him. **

** Kristoff strolled down the cobblestone paths and lanes that were lined with shops, passing by weapon smiths, food merchants, and traders selling pottery, and after some time grew bored of wandering endlessly through the streets and sat onto the stone edge of a fountain. "I wonder what's taking Anna so long," Kristoff said, "Are all girls like that? They spend their day looking at stuff they don't need?" Sven shrugged his shoulders. "Say, she's in that jewelry shop, it makes me think… perhaps I should start thinking about something," Kristoff said, and Sven looked at him slightly baffled. "You probably don't know what it is that I'm talking about, do you? Well, you know that Anna and I have been together for four years now, right? So I was thinking," Kristoff's voice trailed off again, and then he noticed Sven staring at him with an annoyed look, "Alright, I'll cut to the chase! I should ask her to marry me!" Sven's ears perked up and a broad grin lit up his face. He brayed, prancing around happily. "Sven, settle down!" Kristoff said, "Before someone notices you!"**

** "Hi Sven! Hi Kristoff!" Olaf said, waving his twig arm at them as he walked towards them, "Where's Anna and Elsa?" "I don't know, they've gone shopping somewhere to look at jewelry," Kristoff said. Sven was bouncing happily up and down, and Olaf noticed asking, "Sven, what's gotten into you? What are you so excited about?" Sven neighed and snorted at him, but Olaf said, "I can't understand you, Sven. Kristoff, do you know what he's trying to tell us?" "Nope," Kristoff said, and then Sven bonked him on the head with his antlers. "Ow!" Kristoff glared at him, rubbing his head to ease the pain, "What was that for?" "Is there something you're not telling me?" Olaf asked, "I think Sven is trying to say that you're not telling the truth!" Sven nodded, agreeing with Olaf. "It's about Anna," Kristoff said. "Oh, it's about Anna!" Olaf smiled, "So, what is that supposed to mean exactly?" "Uh…" Kristoff didn't know how to respond, and was reluctant to share the bit of news he had mentioned to Sven. "Where is she now?" Olaf asked. "Last place I saw her was a jewelry store," Kristoff said, "Which had got me thinking, I should maybe buy her a ring." "A ring? What are you going to buy her a ring for?" Olaf asked, "Is it just something she likes?" "Well," Kristoff put his hand behind his head, "This isn't supposed to be just any ring."**

** "Oh?" Olaf gave him a quizzical look, "And what makes this one so special?" "Um, well…" Kristoff's voice trailed off nervously. "Come on, spit it out already!" Olaf said, encouraging him to speak. At that, Sven spat on the ground, a long thread of saliva hanging from the corner of his mouth. "Not you, Sven," Olaf said, covering up his look of disgust, and then looked back at Kristoff, "What is it that you're not telling me?" "Alright, I'll tell you!" Kristoff hesitated a moment, then confessed, "I want to propose to Anna!" "Oh! A proposal! How wonderful!" Olaf beamed, clasping his hands together eagerly, "Kristoff! You should propose to her tonight!" "Olaf, I don't even have the ring yet!" Kristoff replied irritably, "Besides! I can't do it tonight! I'm… not ready." "Well, when you are ready, just find someplace where you can be alone and tell her!" Olaf said with a grin. "Well, I don't know what to say to her," Kristoff said. "Just talk to her like you always have," Olaf said, "Just say, 'Anna, there is something that I have been wanting to ask you for a long time. Will you marry me?' And then show her the ring!"**

** "Hey guys!" came Anna's voice from behind, and then Kristoff spun around with a startled look on his face, "Anna?" "Kristoff! I was wondering where you were, didn't I tell you to wait for me outside?" she said reminding him. "Oh, that's right! Well, Sven wanted to walk, so I went around town and I planned to meet you back outside the jeweler's shop. I didn't know how long it was going to be," Kristoff said explaining to her. Anna raised an eyebrow at him, "Well, I was only planning on staying there for five to ten minutes, and then discovered that you were missing. So, Elsa and I decided to go and look at some other shops, wondering when you were coming back." "Well, you could have said that you were only going to take five minutes!" Kristoff said defensively. "Alright, sorry if I didn't tell you. Next time I'll let you know how long I'll be gone, but I'm pretty sure I told you to wait for me, so I assumed that you knew it wasn't going to be too long," Anna said, "So, what did you all talk about while I was gone?" **

"**Uh…" Kristoff had a bewildered look on his face, lost for words. "Aw, look at how red in the face he is!" Olaf giggled, pointing at Kristoff. "Hey, just be quiet, okay?" Kristoff barked at him. "He's got a secret!" Olaf whispered to Anna, and then chuckled by covering his mouth with his hand. "Wait, a secret?" "What? What secret?" Kristoff asked. "Olaf said you had a secret," Anna said. "No! No, I… he's just messing with you," Kristoff said with a small laugh. "Kristoff, really? I know you're lying, just tell me!" Anna said. "We… talked about, um, guy stuff," he told her. "Guy stuff?" she asked. "Yeah, things that only a guy would understand," Kristoff said, "And things that only guys would be interested in." "Oh, sure!" Olaf said sarcastically. "Guy stuff, huh? Come on, what is it?" she asked. "I can't tell you," Kristoff said. "I'm not giving up until you tell me!" Anna said, badgering him. "It's none of your business!" Kristoff raised his voice, "It doesn't involve you! End of story!" **

"**Um, alright," Anna said staring at him, "Sorry to make you mad. Let's not ruin today, we're all in town to have a good time, right?" "Yeah, I suppose," Kristoff said, "Speaking of which, aren't you tired from all of the activity today? Don't you want to go back to the castle to get some food? It's already past lunch hour." "Aw, but it's so much fun in town!" Anna said. "Yeah, but, I could use a break from being on my legs," Kristoff said, "The race has put a real strain on me. Sven is tired, too. We just want to relax somewhere where it's quiet." "Oh, alright, you big baby!" Anna teased him, and then called, "Elsa!" Elsa stopped talking to someone to turn around and face Anna. "We need you over here!" Anna called her again. Elsa walked towards her, away from the townspeople, "What is it?" "Kristoff wanted to go back to the castle. He's feeling tired and hungry," Anna told her. "You don't want to eat in town?" Elsa asked him. "Nah, not with the crowds. Look at the lines; there's people waiting outside almost every door. It could be an hour before we get a chance to sit somewhere," Kristoff pointed out, "And all the spots outside are taken, so they wouldn't be anywhere we could put Sven." "I suppose you're right," Anna said, agreeing with him. "Well, in that case, we'll go back to the castle," Elsa said, smiling at him.**

"**Hit me," Anna said, looking down at her cards while playing a round of blackjack. Elsa slapped an ace flat over top of her two cards. "An ace is one point, right?" Anna asked, not remembering the rules of the game. "It can either be one or eleven points," Kristoff said. "Wait, what?" Anna looked confused, "One or eleven?" "You have a soft hand, which basically means that you're holding an ace," Kristoff explained, "An ace is the best card you can get, you can win with it even with twenty points, but at twenty points it's the only card you can win with. But with an ace, you get to choose whether it's worth one or eleven points to get you closer to twenty-one or to prevent yourself from busting. In your case, you'll probably want to make it worth one point so that you have twelve points instead of twenty-two." "Alright, I'll go with that," Anna said. "Are you still playing this hand?" Elsa asked, seeing that she was distracted. "Oh, yeah," Anna responded back, "Hit me!" She was handed a three, adding to fifteen. "Hit me!" she said again. "That's a bit risky at this point," Kristoff said, and then watched her get a five, adding to twenty. "Stay," Anna said.**

"**You beat Elsa's hand that time," Kristoff told her. "Ready?" Elsa asked him, then he nodded, and she dealt him a king and a four. "A hard hand," Kristoff smiled slightly, "Not bad." "Ok, so what is a hard hand and how is that different from a soft hand?" Anna asked him. "It's when you have a face card, and that can be a king, queen, or a jack. They're all worth ten points," Kristoff said clarifying it for her, "So anything with a face card is a hard hand." Kristoff looked at Elsa, "Hit me." She dealt him a five, adding to nineteen. "Stay," he said, and Elsa looked at Anna to deal her two cards, and she got a two and a four. "Hit me!" Anna said, and was handed a three, "Hit me!" A four. "Hit me!" A two. "Hit me!" Elsa raised an eyebrow, but then put down another card. Another two. "How many hits are you going to risk making before you lose your hand? Most people only make one or two hits," Kristoff said, trying to advise her. "Kristoff, don't distract me," Anna brushed him off, "Hit me!" She was given a five, totaling up to twenty-two points. "That's a bust," Kristoff said. "I lost?" Anna asked, looking surprised, then sighed, "Darn it." "Well, that was five hits," he said, "So it's no surprise that you lost with seven cards."**

** "Alright, now it's just me and you," Kristoff said, looking at Elsa. He was dealt two eights, and then raised his eyebrows. "Make this a split," he told her, and then she separated the two cards and dealt a six and a ten to match each one. "So, that's fourteen and eighteen, which eighteen beats seventeen," Kristoff said aloud. "Aren't you going to hit?" Anna asked. "You can't hit with a split," Kristoff replied. Elsa dealt him a seven and a ten, and then Kristoff tapped the table, "Hit me." He was handed a six. "Twenty-three," Elsa told him. "Aw, come on!" Kristoff threw his arms up, complaining in a whiny tone of voice, "I was so close to winning!" "Do you want to play again?" Anna asked. "No, I'm done with blackjack," Kristoff replied angrily yet in a calm tone, "I'm done with games, period." "Well then, maybe Elsa and I could play," Anna said. "I think I'd prefer to do something else at this point," Elsa told her, "Care for a game of chess?" "You're on, sister!" Anna grinned excitedly, accepting the challenge.**

**Anna made her opening move by sliding the white pawn two spaces forward to E4, and Elsa moved the black pawn across from it to E5. Anna moved her white knight on the right side of the board to F3, and on Elsa's left she moved her black knight to C6 where it sat diagonally across from the white piece. Anna glided her white bishop to C4, and Elsa's black bishop moved to C5. Anna skimmed the board, and then pondered a moment. She moved her white pawn two spaces to B4, sacrificing her pawn with the Evan's Gambit in the attempt to put Elsa in a bad position. Elsa's eyes flicked up, noticing the aggressive yet seemingly weak move. Elsa then captured the white pawn by moving her black bishop one square diagonally, but observed that if Anna moved her white bishop to F7, her black king would be cornered. She pursed her lips in contemplation. Yet, she realized, the king at E8 could still capture the bishop, even if meant that she could not castle it with her rook should she later move her black knight out of the way.**

**Anna then shifted her white pawn from C2 forward a space to C3. Elsa's lips curved slightly in a smirk, but then she concealed it and moved her black bishop backwards to A5 where it was less vulnerable. Anna inspected the board, and then thought to protect her white king by castling it with a rook. Elsa stared, and then looped her black knight to F6. Although it was protected by a pawn, it was nevertheless at risk of being captured should Anna's white bishop continue to slide diagonally down its path. Anna moved a white pawn to D4. Elsa scrutinized the board, realizing that with an en passant of the black pawn at E5 to D4 would capture a white pawn, but would then easily put her black pawn at risk of being captured by another pawn or even a knight. She did an en passant anyways, moving one square diagonally across the board. Anna moved a white bishop from C1 to A3, then Elsa moved a pawn forward to D6. Once Anna slid a white pawn to E5, Elsa captured it with an en passant.**

**Kristoff lost interest in the game and twiddled his thumbs, staring off into the distance to oversee the canopy of the forest amongst the foothills.** **In the heavens above, he could make out pale blues blended into light yellows and muted oranges in the sky, while a red sun glared above a darkening purple line on the vanishing point of the horizon. He heard birds chirping, yet it was replaced by the lulling, romantic hum of crickets as time rolled on. He then looked back at the chess board. Olaf suddenly made his appearance outside, "Hey, guys! What are you all doing?" "Shh!" Anna hushed him. "Oh, chess," Olaf said, and then asked Kristoff, "Is that hard?" Elsa lightly drummed her fingers on the table awaiting for Anna to make her move. Anna moved a black pawn, and then Elsa's eyes lit up as she seized her opportunity to corner the white king and take it, saying, "Checkmate!" "Rats!" Anna said, frowning slightly, "Well, I'll do better next time." "That's a good way to look at it," Elsa said with a small smile. "I might even beat you! Just you wait and see!" Anna said confidently. "Oh, please! She beat you at everything!" Kristoff said judgmentally, "She beat you at chess, blackjack, and not to mention poker with a royal flush." "What's a royal flush?" Olaf asked curiously. "Ace, king, queen, jack, ten… almost nothing beats that," Kristoff answered, explaining to Olaf. "Don't be mean!" Anna scolded him, "I bet you couldn't pull that off yourself!" "Perhaps, but how do you know?" Kristoff crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair, "That was a lucky hand, without a doubt."**

"**I don't know how to discover your weak points," Anna said. "You did discover my weak points," Elsa said, "You just didn't notice them." "Really?" Anna asked, "Well then, how can I beat you next time?" "Are you really that determined to beat me?" Elsa asked with a small laugh. "Here's a bit of advice," Kristoff said, looking at Anna, "Don't focus so much on your pawns. You could have easily put her in a bad spot with your bishop earlier on in the game, and that would have given you an advantage of defeating black." "When was that?" Anna asked, demanding an answer. "Well, I can't tell you which move it was, but try to look a little closer next time," he said with a suggestion. "Well, how about a rematch?" Anna asked. "Sure," Elsa nodded approvingly, "If that's what you want."**

**Night fell over them, and the quiet was soon broken by the thundering sparks of fireworks that streamed into the air. "Oh! Look, Elsa! There's fireworks!" Anna said, looking up towards the spacious sky. It crackled and burst with color, shaking the earth as the fireworks boomed and resonated with pops and cracks. A stream of light spewed into the heavens rich with shadow, and hissed as it died down from sputtering into glaring shades of red. "Come look!" Anna waved Elsa over, and she gazed up at the explosives held high in the darkness. Firecrackers whistled, squealed, and spun in pinwheels, appearing in colors like amethyst and emerald. Gold blazed like a lion's mane, and its fire fizzed and faded as it cascaded down before disappearing. "They're so beautiful," Anna said, "I always loved fireworks." "Me, too," Elsa said with a small smile, agreeing with her. "Do I hear fireworks?" Kristoff asked, walking towards Anna and Elsa, and then tilted his head up, "Wow, would you look at that." Olaf appeared suddenly, "Hey, what's all that loud booming?" "Fireworks," Anna said, "Care to join us Olaf?" "Sure! I would love to!" Olaf said grinning widely.**

** As time rolled away, more pops rang out with the sky sparkling and emitting smoke into the air, and a shining, silvery light gleamed and formed the shape of a snowflake. "Look at that! A snowflake!" Olaf said pointing. After the spark ignited and faded, more surged and flooded the air, unraveling into glittering white and blue snowflakes. "Oh, wow… I've never seen anything like this before," he said, and then asked Kristoff, "Are those made of ice?" "Ice?" Kristoff asked, looking amused, "More like fire." "Oh…" Olaf frowned, "Well, that's a shame." One last jet of crystalline fire flew skyward, exploding into the shape of a blue heart with the queen's name, and a pink heart with the princess's name. "Anna, Elsa! Your names are in the sky!" Olaf beamed at them, "How cool is that?" When the rumbling had finally subsided, the fiery glimmers that fizzed from the afterglow had vanished into puffy clouds of smoke. "Aw, come on! Was that it?" Olaf asked in a disappointed tone of voice. "I believe so," Kristoff said. "But… but! I wanted to see more fireworks!" Olaf shouted, and then stared with his mouth ajar.**

** "Don't worry Olaf, you'll get to see more someday," Anna said reassuringly. "Aw, I can't believe that was the end of it! And those snowflakes, they weren't even real snowflakes, even if they looked cool," Olaf said. Elsa stared at him momentarily, and then pondered a bit. "Hold on, Olaf," she smiled at him, "I've got something for you." "What's that?" he asked, pivoting around. "Watch this," she held out her hand, releasing an orb of white magic, and everyone watched as it propelled high into the air. Suddenly, it burst into thousands of feathery ice crystals with a loud crack, alighting the black night with illumination. In the distance, the townspeople's cheering could be heard, as if they were responding to Elsa's magic at that given moment. The dispersing snowflakes floated down gently, swirling delicately and dancing in the light breeze. Olaf gasped with amazement, his eyes brightening with excitement, "Snow! Yay for snow!" He jumped with glee, "Oh, that was the coolest thing! Do it again, do it again!" "Elsa, this is amazing!" Anna looked in wonder, and then patted her on the shoulder, "I'm proud to call you my sister."**

** "I love it when the sky is awake!" said Olaf, stretching his arms happily up high. "Your highness," the servant Gerda came out appearing before Elsa, "My apologies, I've almost forgotten about your evening tea! I should have brought it out sooner to help you get some sleep." She placed a silver platter flat on the table. "Oh, why thank you," Elsa said. "You're welcome, darling," she poured the tea for her, and then looked at Anna, "Would you like a cup of tea, dearie?" "Sure, why not?" Anna said. Gerda poured her a cup as well. "Oh! I almost forgot! My queen, there's an important letter for you to read, allow me to go and fetch it for you," she said, and then disappeared to go search inside the castle. "Thanks for having me stay to play games with you," Kristoff told Anna, "Oh, and also for feeding me. Same with you, Elsa." "Oh don't thank me, Kristoff, there's no need to," Anna said, smiling at him. Gerda returned with the letter, setting it on the table near Elsa's tea, "Here's the letter, dear!" After she left, Anna grabbed the letter and opened it.**

** "Anna!" Elsa scolded her, "Don't read my letters! That could have important information, it could be confidential!" "Elsa, please," Anna waved her off, and took a moment to read it. She smiled, "Oh, Elsa! It's your lucky day!" "What?" Elsa asked, slightly curious, and a bit anxious about what Anna was reading. "This is an invitation to a coronation!" she beamed at her, "The coronation of Prince… oh, what's this name? Jah… jah-ah… jah… oh, I give up!" "What kingdom?" Elsa asked. "The kingdom of… Eee… er, I don't know. Could you read it?" Anna handed the letter to her, and Elsa inspected it and read aloud, "'Queen Elsa of Arendelle, you are invited to join us for the coronation of Prince Jacques at the Kingdom of Ethereal. Please RVSP if you wish to attend within a week to notify us if you are coming.'" "Oooooo! Those words sound fancy!" Anna exclaimed.**

"**Can I go? Can I go?" Olaf asked excitedly after eavesdropping. "No, Olaf, I'm afraid you'll have to stay here to prevent everyone from knowing about Elsa's ice powers," Anna said, "After all, not too many people have ever seen a talking snowman before." "Aw! But… it sounds like so much fun!" Olaf said, then pouted, "Well, I guess you're right." "Do you want to go?" Anna asked her. Elsa stared, contemplating the decision. She realized that if she was going to another kingdom, she would have to conceal her ice powers, or else the worst could happen again. "Elsa, are you alright?" Anna asked, looking concerned. "Hmm?" Elsa looked up. "I think that this would be a great experience, don't you think so, too?" Anna smiled at her, "Remember your coronation? I had a lot of fun, at least, for a while… you know." "Because you met someone?" Elsa said, guessing at what she meant by fun. "Well, that, and there was food, music, and dancing! Don't mention Hans. But that's not the point I'm trying to make, the point is that if you go, you could have a really good time!" Anna beamed at her, "And who knows, **_**you**_** could meet someone." "Oooooo… Elsa's going to meet someone!" Olaf's eyes went wide with interest.**

** "Anna, could we talk about this alone?" Elsa asked quietly in a whisper. Anna stared for a moment, "Oh, well… I suppose I would have to ask Kristoff to leave then, right?" Elsa nodded slightly. "Let me go talk to him," Anna replied, then walked towards him, "Kristoff." "Yeah?" "Um, could I ask you something? I mean not to be rude, but how much longer were you planning on staying?" Anna asked, trying not to offend him. "Uh, actually I don't know," he looked at his timepiece, "I guess it's late. Are you asking me to go?" "I mean, I like having you here, but Elsa and I… wanted to have some girl talk, if that's ok. You know how you and Olaf had your guy talk? Elsa and I have to talk about certain things we'd like to talk about in private," she grinned widely at him nervously, feeling a bit guilt-tripped about having to ask him to leave. "Oh… well, alright," Kristoff said, "I'm sure Sven would like to get out of that horse barn of yours. We prefer our home near the mountains." "Oh, but socializing is good for him! Maybe he made some new friends with the horses! Well, it was nice having you here Kristoff, and I would like to spend more time with you after tonight," she said, "Goodbye!" "Oh, right! Bye," Kristoff waved at her, staring silently for a moment as she walked away, and then went into the castle closing the door behind him.**

** "Alright, he's gone," Anna told Elsa as she approached her. "Anna," she began, then was lost at her words. "What?" Anna asked, anticipating her response. "It's great that you're thinking about having me go, but…" Elsa pondered momentarily, "I think it would be best if I didn't." "Oh, come on! If you always stayed here in Arendelle, that would get boring! I mean, when's the last time you left the kingdom?" Anna asked. "A couple of years ago to visit Corona," Elsa reminded her. "Right, to see our cousin. It's been a while since we've gone anywhere. We should check out this new place, it could be really exciting!" Anna grinned, "And… this Prince Jacques person, don't you want to meet him?"**

"**Anna, I think I know what you're getting at, that this is supposed to be more than just a visit," Elsa said, "And while that sounds great, I don't think there's anyone who's going to understand me." "This isn't about your powers, is it?" Anna asked. "Of course it is," Elsa told her, "why wouldn't it be? And who in their right mind would ever want to marry me if they knew about it?" "You forget something, Elsa," Anna said, "All of Arendelle knows about it, and you've had some suitors from Arendelle, haven't you?" Elsa smiled a bit, but rolled her eyes, "I know, but none of them are for me." **

"**Why not?" Anna was curious to know. "Well, I don't feel as if any of them are the right person. Some men just want to marry me for wealth or to rule over Arendelle, and then there are some guys who are nice but I don't have any interest in them," her sister explained. "Elsa, you worry too much! I bet all those nice, cute guys that asked to marry you didn't mind that you had ice powers," Anna said, trying to encourage her to pursue romance. "They weren't all cute," Elsa told matter-of-factly, "I've only met a handful of them that were actually cute, and most of them were jerks." "Alright, so I haven't talked to all of your suitors like you have, but there's got to someone out there for you, I just know it," Anna pondered a bit, "Maybe the problem is that you're too picky when it comes to a guy." "You think I'm picky?" Elsa looked surprised.**

** "Well, yeah, you don't give that many guys your attention," Anna pointed out to her. "I don't think I'm that picky," Elsa said straightforwardly, "I'm not picky about a man's appearance." "I thought you said only a handful of guys who asked to marry you were cute," Anna said, looking slightly baffled. "True, but I don't expect him to be taller than me or have a certain eye color," Elsa replied, explaining herself, "But if you mean picky by what kind of a person he is, then yes, I suppose I am a bit picky." "Oh, I see your point. I guess you're just… cautious. Still, I think you should just let down your guard and open up more, and then you might end up with someone," Anna said making a suggestion. "Cautious, I suppose that's the right word," Elsa said, but then asked, "Still, is there anyone who wants to actually spend some quality time with me and not whisk me into a hasty marriage?" "Sure there is!" Anna grinned cheerfully, but saw Elsa frown a bit, "It doesn't seem like it." Anna looked at her, and then thought for a moment. Her eyes suddenly brightened with something that popped in her mind, "I know! Here's an idea, how about we announce to everyone in Arendelle that you're single and you're looking for a man who's a certain way, whatever it is that you like in a guy. That way we'll have a better chance at finding him!" Elsa stared disapprovingly, "Please don't." "Why not?" Anna asked. "Just don't embarrass me. I don't need the whole kingdom knowing about my personal life," Elsa waved her off.**

"**Elsa, being in a relationship can be a wonderful thing! If you're with the right person, like you said, since the person you're with makes all the difference," Anna told her, then let her voice trail off momentarily, only to speak again, "Haven't you ever been in love with someone? Really, truly deeply in love with someone?" "Well," Elsa uttered a word, and then noticed Anna staring at her, "Um, nevermind." "You won't tell me? You know you can trust me, we're sisters," Anna told her. "I don't want to talk about it, if that's alright with you," Elsa replied. She looked away, staring into the night sky at the glittering stars. "You know, for a long time, I thought you could care less about loving some guy," Anna said with a slight shrug of her shoulders. "Anna, you hardly knew anything about me," Elsa turned back to face her, "I know there's still a lot I haven't told you, even if we've grown very close in the last several years." "So, you have been in love?" Anna raised an eyebrow, and then waited for her response as she noticed Elsa was silent, "Is that right? You have before?" "Yes," Elsa confessed, "I guess that was the one thing I left out."**

"**Well, I must say that I'm a bit surprised," Anna said, "It's just that we've never talked about this before. I mean we're always talking about what we have to do, what we did, what we plan on doing for the day or for the week, and not to mention what the weather is like." "Stories about the weather never get old, do they?" Elsa said with a smile, "Yes, the weather is always a part of our conversations." "Another day without snow," Anna sighed, "That's always a good day, isn't it? I take it you're feeling well on those days." Elsa had a small laugh, "If you say so." Anna smiled, then it vanished into a slight frown as she contemplated a thought for a moment, "Elsa, you know we're talking about guys, and I thought about Kristoff." "What about him?" Elsa asked. "It's been four years since we've met, so I feel that we're comfortable with each other at this point," Anna told her, "Only he's been busy with his ice business, and I know that he stops by the castle to pick ice up from you, not to mention he's racing now… so, I feel that he's grown distant." **

** "Do you still think he wants me?" Anna asked, looking worried. "Anna, I truly believe Kristoff is the right person for you," Elsa told her, "And I'm sure he does." "Well, sometimes it seems like he doesn't," Anna looked down, "And I was wondering if he was going to ask to marry me or not, after all of this time has gone by." "Anna, you're still a bit young for a marriage," Elsa spoke in a candid manner, "Besides, getting married to him is not as important. What really matters is the friendship you have with him." "Friendship? So that's how he looks at it?" Anna replied in an angry tone, "Elsa, are you saying he doesn't want me?" "No, Anna," Elsa said, trying to calm her, then explained, "No relationship should ever exist between two people if there isn't a friendship between them. Some people who are married to each other aren't friends; they're practically strangers to one another. And then they wonder why they're never happy." Anna stared in marvel at what she said, "You know, I've thought of it that way before." "His friendship shows that he respects you," Elsa said, "And that's very important, if not the most important thing." "I guess you're right," Anna agreed with her, "I just felt like there was hardly any affection between us." "It will come eventually, I'm sure," Elsa said with confidence.**

** "Oh, and about that coronation," Anna said to remind her, "Tell me you're going." "Alright, I'll go," she smiled at her in agreement. "Yes!" Anna clapped happily, "Oh, Elsa! I'm so glad you're going! I mean that we're going, but that's great! It's going to be a blast; I think you'll enjoy it." "I hope you're right," Elsa replied. "And you're going to go and talk to someone, right?" Anna asked raising an eyebrow, then saw Elsa blink with a blank expression at her. "You know who," Anna smiled, then Elsa did too, "Oh, right." "You're going to try, yes? Because if you don't, I'm going to walk on over to that man for ya," she winked at her, "And I'm gonna tell him all about you, and how great you are, and if he doesn't say yes then I'll tell how much he's missing out!" "Alright, Anna," Elsa's eyes sparkled, "I'll talk to him."**


	3. Chapter 3: The Kingdom of Ethereal

**FROST**

**Chapter 3: The Kingdom of Ethereal**

**The sky was cloudless, the air was warm, and the breeze blew softly. The wheels of the horse carriage glided smoothly over the cobblestone path, the horse's hooves stomping and clonking in a steady cadence. Inside the carriage, Anna wore a straw, wide-brimmed shepherdess hat laced round with flowers and a soft, white plume. Her ginger hair fell in waves over a creamy beige gown, and her lips were colored with a rosy pink gloss. Kristoff wore a black top with cuffed sleeves over gray, dapper slacks and dark suede shoes. Elsa was adorned in a simple yet elegant olive green dress with a dark brown ruffled end, and a tanned belt encrusted with diamonds wrapped around her waistline. She wore a necklace of pearls, and her hair flowed down in a waterfall braid and the loose ends fell in golden waves. Patches of silvery eyeshadow tinted her eyelids, and a muted shade of rosy, wine colored rouge was on her lips.**

** "Look, there's the castle," Anna pointed out to Elsa, and she looked out the glass window, "Oh, we're almost there! I can't wait till we get inside! I'm so excited, are you excited, too?" Elsa nodded with a smile. "What about you, Kristoff? Can't wait to see the castle?" Anna asked him eagerly, but he rolled his eyes, "You talked me into this, remember?" "Oh, what's with the attitude? Look, we're in a new place, isn't that better than being cooped up back in your house?" Anna questioned him. "No," Kristoff said straightforwardly, "I would rather be at my house sleeping. Really I wanted a day off from having so much work." "Really? On a day like this? Come on, Kristoff, it's a beautiful day! The sun is shining! And there's going to be a party later, one that I'm sure you'll enjoy!" Anna said brightly. "If you say so," Kristoff responded sarcastically, "I'm not one for parties."**

** The coachman pulled the horses to a halt with the reins, stopping outside with a clear view of the long, stone path that led to the castle. While the coachman lowered himself off to escort the ladies out of the door, Kristoff had already opened it and stepped out. He looked at Anna, taking her hand and helping her down, and did the same with Elsa. "Are we ready?" he asked them. "Ready as can be!" Anna said, beaming at him, and tugged his sleeve, "Alright, let's walk now!" On either side of the path, flowering magnolias sprinkled and dispersed petals of white like frostless snow before a gleaming, blue and silver castle. A throng of people had gathered to walk down the path that led into the castle, and Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff crossed over the threshold under a limestone arch. "Where are we supposed to go?" Anna asked. "The church," Kristoff said to remind her. "Oh, that's right! Good thing I have you around!" she patted him on the back.**

**The toll of church bells rang, and the people gathered all followed one another past the threshold of the entrance. They crossed over the foyer and entered the shrine, and people took their seats among the long pews on either side of the lengthy aisle that trailed down to the altar. The ribbed vault of the church had high arches, and sunlight filtered through the stained glass windows. Just when Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff took their seats in the pews, the servants opened the front doors of the church, and in stepped the prince in long, fluid strides. He loped gracefully down the walkway towards the dais, the throne lying in the center of it. Two trails of servants walked on either side of him in parallel lines, and the sound of silver trumpets filled the air. His mid length, layered raven-black hair fell over his porcelain features. His dark locks of hair hung over a royal blue cloak of rich velvet that cascaded down his back that looked sleek on his lean frame. The collar and edges of the mantle were lined with white fur and flecked with dark spots.**

** The archbishop stood waiting patiently on the dais, ready to speak once the prince came near to him, "Here be His Majesty, Jacques of Ethereal, who is the crown prince and will soon be the new king."** **Elsa gazed at him with awe and wonder, astonished by his regal beauty. Anna tugged at her arm, whispering, "Wow, is he cute or what?" She giggled a bit seeing her sister blush, though not loud enough to serve as a distraction to anyone. The archbishop cleared his throat, standing in a rigid fashion before the prince, "Do you solemnly swear to properly and rightfully govern the people of this kingdom? "I do, my lord," the young prince pledged. "And do you swear to be its gracious defender and trusted leader for all the years that you reign?" "I do," he vowed.**

**Kristoff stared blankly at the prince before the priest, his mouth hanging out slightly from the growing pains of boredom. Anna noticed his mouth was wide open, and she scolded him in a harsh whisper, "Kristoff! You're in public, not to mention in a coronation ceremony!" "Your point being?" Kristoff tried to push her away from reprimanding him. "You're being rude, and you're embarrassing me!" she replied angrily, "Act your age and stay awake through all of this!" Yet, Kristoff found it increasingly difficult to obey her as time wore on, and his eyelids began to droop. The monotonous, sedative voice of the archbishop that carried throughout the room lulled him to sleep.**

_**Kristoff…Kristoff… Kristoff!**_** Kristoff thought he could hear Anna's voice, and then suddenly opened his eyes, waking up a bit and refraining from snoring. He looked up and saw Anna glaring at him, saying, "Hello! Earth to Kristoff! Wake up!" "Wait, what did you say?" Kristoff asked yawning. "Why are you asleep? What did I tell you about not embarrassing me in front of hundreds of people? Look, there are people in this room staring at you right now!" Anna told him off. "So? This is boring! I don't want to sit through it!" he whined. "It's almost over! You've already sat through most of it!" Anna rebuked him, "Does that make you happy?" "Sounds like good news to me," Kristoff muttered to himself.**

** "Here I bestow you with the royal scepter of majestic power," the archbishop said, handing the scepter to the prince. Listlessness seemed to be wearing down upon the prince's face, compared to his more awake attitude earlier on when he had first walked through the abbey. Yet, he sensed that the end of the ceremony was near. "Take this crown upon your head, as a sign of royal majesty, and your proclamation as the new king," the archbishop said, and he gently placed a circlet of gold on top of the prince's head, crowning him as the new king. The throng applauded him, and Jacques turned to face them. He bowed slightly, and then walked down the aisle to leave the abbey. "Well, I guess it's over," Anna said, and Kristoff interrupted, "What a relief. Now we can finally head out of here." He took a few steps to the people filed down the aisle, then Anna grabbed his arm, "Kristoff, don't walk ahead of us." "What? Why not?" he asked with a look of impatience. "Be a gentleman," Anna lowered her voice, looking him straight in the eye, "Please." "Alright," Kristoff said, "I'll escort you to the ballroom. Are you satisfied with that?" "Yes, thank you," Anna said, and Kristoff allowed the ladies to pass by him.**

**He followed them under the fading sunlight, and saw that the crowds of people were entering the foyer that led to the castle ballroom. The door swung open as people passed through it, and Kristoff held it awaiting Anna to walk past the threshold. However, she was preoccupied with talking to Elsa, and was oblivious to his courteous gesture. Kristoff grew embarrassed and suddenly agitated, "Anna." She paid no attention to him. "Anna!" Kristoff slightly raised his voice. He sighed, saying to himself, "Well, this is awkward." "Let's go inside, shall we?" Elsa smiled at her sister, noticing Kristoff standing uncomfortably by the door. "Oh, right!" Anna beamed at her, and then looked at Kristoff, "Thank you, Kristoff!" After they passed by, Kristoff scowled, "So much for holding the door."**

**Inside the castle ballroom, there was glossy, marble flooring, painted frescoes along the walls, and glass chandeliers hanging alight with candles. Velvet curtains were pulled neatly in gilded drawstrings, exposing the glass panels of large windows and the shifting sky. Fancy tables and chairs formed neat rows on either side of the dance floor, and a wide array of different foods where laid out on a long, white tablecloth adorned with flowers. Men were clad in dinner jackets, and women were dressed in their finest silk gowns of many colors. "What is our table number?" Anna asked Kristoff, and he replied, "It is… number forty-two." He looked away from the small card he held in his hand, and tucked it into his shirt pocket. "Alright, let's just go sit down and wait to be called for dinner!" Anna said with a smile.**

** The evening wore on with the twilight fading into a soft dusky sky, and it began to twinkle with starlight. Amongst the conversation of strangers, Anna and Elsa were served a glass of white wine at the bar in the far corner of the room. The sisters talked, while Kristoff stood motionlessly amongst the crowd of dancing people, his eyes averting some long stares from the folks who found him peculiar to be standing alone. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a lean, attractive woman staring him. He observed her curves, her smooth legs, her flowing brunette hair, and the impeccable yet smug look upon her face. The corners of her lips turned upward into a sly smile. Kristoff shifted uncomfortably. "Hello," she said, "I'm Elaine, and who may you be?" "Who me?" Kristoff asked, looking slightly baffled. "Yes, you," she smiled, "The handsome stranger." "Uh…" Kristoff wavered a moment before responding, "The name's Kristoff." "Christopher?" she asked. "No, Kristoff," he said, correcting her. "Kristoff," she repeated, then smirked at him and spoke in a velvety whisper, "I like your name." "Um, thanks," he replied casually.**

** She looked away only briefly to take a drink, and then gazed intently upon him, "So, tell me Kristoff, what kind of a horse do you ride?" "Horse? I don't ride horses," Kristoff told her. A confounded look crossed Elaine's face, and she scrutinized him with sudden curiosity, "You don't? Do you usually travel by foot or by carriage?" "Well, I get around on foot," he said, "And I ride on my reindeer, Sven. Sometimes we use a sled to go places, other times I just mount on top of him and go wherever." Suddenly, she blinked with surprise and gawked at him. "Oh… well, that's different," she commented, unsure of how to respond, "I don't think I've ever heard of anyone riding on a reindeer before."**

**Their conversation had carried on for some time until Anna had walked over to Kristoff, "Hi, Kristoff!" "Oh, hi Anna," Kristoff said. Anna stared at the woman who was speaking to him, looking baffled and slightly suspicious, "Um, Kristoff? Who is this?" "Oh! This is Elaine, she just said hello to me and we started talking," Kristoff explained. "He's with me," Anna said defensively, putting her arm through his, "Um, I mean… he came with me here for the coronation. You didn't think he came alone, did you?" Kristoff raised an eyebrow. Elaine glared at her, though she did so discreetly. "No, I suppose he had to come with someone," Elaine remarked in a mocking tone of voice. "So, does that mean you came with someone?" Anna asked, narrowing her eyes into slits. "As a matter of fact, I did, that is several people," she replied, "I suppose I should return to them now." She turned to look at Kristoff. "It's a pleasure having talked to you… Kristoff," she said grasping hold of his hand, and then winked at him. Anna pursed her lips, and her knuckles began to turn white. "Wait, oh… right. Uh, nice talking to you," he said, still shaking her hand. Kristoff attempted to pull away, but she held his hand for a moment longer. "Farewell, Kristoff," she said softly. "You're welcome," he smiled back, going red in the face, "I mean, uh, thank you. No, I mean goodbye." She walked away, sneaking a contemptuous look at Anna. **

"**I guess that didn't end too well," Kristoff rubbed the back of his neck, looking slightly embarrassed. Anna stared at him until he noticed, "What?" "You were lingering," she whispered. "Lingering? We were just shaking hands!" he retorted back at her, "Anna, what is the big deal? I was just talking to someone! Is that alright with you?" "I just noticed how she looked at you," Anna said, and then Kristoff furrowed his brow, "Anna, it's not like that." "Well, then what was that?" Anna asked sounding slightly angry, though she tried to keep calm in the midst of the crowded room. "Socializing," Kristoff said. "Socializing?" Anna repeated. "That's what you do at a party, right?" Kristoff said, "I didn't ask her to start talking to me, if that's what you're wondering. She just kept pushing for a conversation that I didn't really care to have." "Then why did you get all embarrassed around her?" Anna asked looking scornfully at him. "Because I made myself look stupid in front of a stranger, that's why," he explained, "If you didn't know, I'm a bumbling idiot, Anna. I'm not like your pretty boy Hans that can charm girls and sweep them off their feet at a moment's notice." "Don't bring him into this," Anna said warning him, "You're not going to mention him again, are you?" "Fine, I won't," Kristoff agreed, "But that's beside the point. I'm just making a comparison." "I'm going to go and check on Elsa now," she said, trying to change the subject, and then patted him lightly on the shoulder, "You can just go and find something to do. Eat some food, there's plenty of it. You won't go hungry being in a place like this."**

** Elsa lifted her glass of white wine by the stem and let it dangle in the palm of her hand while surveying the room. Amongst the throng, she noticed the young king's quiet, penetrating stare as he bore his eyes into her. He looked up from the rim of his glass, catching her gaze. She grew tense, and then suddenly gripped the glass in her hand tightly and ice slipped from her fingertips, enveloping the crystal champagne flute in frost. She looked down to notice, gasped, and then when she was sure that no one was looking she tossed the glass into the room neighboring the hall and winced when hearing it shatter. Two waiters talked within earshot of her after hearing the glass break, and she slowly walked away hoping that she would not be seen.**

** Elsa noticed Anna approaching her. She let out a small sigh of relief, and then tapped her on the shoulder. "Elsa, what is it?" Anna turned towards her. "Could I talk to you for a minute, out in the hall?" she said in a whisper, clenching her teeth nervously. "Sure, what do you need to talk about?" Anna asked. "Just come with me, please," she signaled to the dark corridor nearby. "Alright, fine," Anna agreed, and walked alongside of her until leaving the room. "What is it that you want to tell me?" Anna whispered, "Is it some big secret or something?" "Listen, Anna," Elsa began, "I know that you're having a good time, but I really don't think that I should be here." "What? Come on, Elsa! Relax! We came all this way so that you could enjoy yourself!" Anna told her, "Now, why are you so uncomfortable all of a sudden? I thought we agreed that you weren't going to go through another period of isolation again. Just let down your guard and open up, and then everything will be fine!" "You don't understand," Elsa said, "I froze my wine glass. I had to throw it so that no one would find out that it was frozen solid!" "Wait, so you're saying that no one found out that you froze it?" Anna asked. "Yes, but still, I can't risk having anyone find out. This is a different kingdom, Anna; the people here don't know me!"**

** "And your point is?" Anna asked, and then noticed that Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Wait… oh, right, you said that the people here don't know you… sorry, I think I just had a brain fart," she said with a small laugh, "But its okay! There's nothing to worry about!" "Sorry to say this, Anna, but these things are more for you than for me," Elsa said. "Oh, stop! Don't be such a downer!" Anna slapped a hearty hand on her shoulder, "Tell me, is there any reason you really got nervous?" Anna stared her straight in the eye, "Is it something or someone?" Elsa hesitated for a moment, and then pondered on how to respond, "Um… why does it matter?" "Oh, I was just wondering," Anna said sarcastically, "I didn't know if you remembered why we came here in the first place." Elsa bit her lip, looking uneasily at her, "What's that?" Anna stared blankly at her, "Oh… do you really need me to tell you? Can't take a hint, now can you?" She wrapped an arm around her sister, pointing to the taciturn man in dark blue, "You see that handsome guy over there?" "Yes," Elsa evaded her gaze, though she knew what she was implying. "Well…" Anna smiled at her, and then patted her hard on the back, "Why don't you go and make a move before the night ends? Go on, go get him tiger!" She gave her a shove, and Elsa looked back startled to see an overwhelmingly excited look light up Anna's face. "Have fun!" Anna smirked at her. Elsa slowly stepped away, but then stopped and asked, "What do I say to him?" "Oh, Elsa! Just talk to him like you would with any other person!" Anna said. "Oh, well, that helps…" Elsa said sarcastically, and then stared out amongst the throng of people in the room searching for him.**

**Elsa watched as men and women danced and twirled around hand in hand and then gazed at the king, but saw that he was standing rigidly with an impassive expression. She stood motionlessly beside him, hesitating before asking, "Are you going to dance?" "No," Jacques replied gruffly, "I don't dance." "Oh… well, neither do I, at least I'm not that great of a dancer," Elsa said. Jacques raised an eyebrow, "So you are saying that you are a terrible dancer?" "Excuse me?" Elsa felt slighted by his comment. "I asked you a question and I would like you to answer it," Jacques said, staring nonchalantly at her. "Well, I am not terrible at dancing, but I am not the greatest of dancers either," Elsa answered in response. Jacques looked away from her towards the crowd, "I will only believe you if I see it." "I beg your pardon?" Elsa asked, and then looked angrily at him, "Do you know who I am?" "No," Jacques said, "Nor do I care." He walked away suddenly, his dark eyes brooding deep within his face.**

** As Elsa stared at him with a stunned expression, Anna eyed her from across the face and waved at her. She waved back and faked a smile, then stared blankly at the floor. She surveyed the room, watching people talk to one another while drinking, eating, dancing, or merely standing nearby the dance floor in the background. She made her way quietly through the crowd, trying to find Anna as she had discovered that she disappeared from her view. She then bumped into someone, "Oh, I'm sorry!" She turned to look, seeing that it was Jacques, which left her with mixed emotions where she felt ill at ease with displeasure and yet attracted to his prepossessing aura. "Oh, hello again," Elsa smiled slightly, "I'm sorry, perhaps we got off to a bad start on our last conversation. I suppose we could talk about something else that may interest you, whatever that may be. What is it that you like to talk about?" "My lady, I hope you don't mind me saying this, but I am not one for small talk," Jacques replied brusquely, "I only feel the need to talk to people if I have to." "I… didn't realize that," Elsa said, casting her eyes downward.**

"**You're in my way," Jacques said with sternness in his voice. "Excuse me?" Elsa asked, taken aback. "You heard me, or were you not listening?" Jacques glowered at her. Elsa was left speechless, and then turned when hearing Anna rush towards her, "Elsa! You've actually decided to start talking to this handsome guy! How are things going for you two?" Jacques suddenly looked baffled, "Sorry, what is this about?" Elsa shot Anna a look of disapproval, and then lowered her voice when speaking to her, "Anna, please, not now. Sorry to ask, but could you leave?" "Oh! I understand! You two need some alone time together!" Anna beamed at her. Elsa flushed red and gritted her teeth. "Don't mind me saying this, but I would like to be completely alone. In other words, with no one else around," Jacques looked at Elsa irritably. Elsa was growing more astounded by every word he said, but then looked him back straight in the eye, "And so would I." Jacques blinked in response, as did Anna. "I hope your day is as pleasant as you are," she said, raising her eyebrows. She faked a smile, and then walked past him down the long corridor in a huff. "Ooh, that's a burn!" Anna said widening her eyes with surprise, then immediately came to a realization, "Wait, what just happened?" "Um… I wasn't expecting that," Jacques said with a look of embarrassment, and then Anna chased after her, "Elsa!"**

** "Wait! Elsa, what happened?" Anna asked, catching up to her and walking alongside of her, "Weren't you going to dance the night away with him and talk about all sorts of things together? Spend some quality time on a romantic evening?" "Anna," Elsa spun around angrily, "If you noticed how he treated me, I haven't exactly been having the best time here. To answer your question, it's nothing like that!" She turned to storm off angrily down the hall. "Elsa, wait!" Anna called after her, "I'm sure this is a misunderstanding, maybe I could talk to him for you! Maybe there's a reason why he's acting the way he is!" "Reason or no reason, there's no excuse for his behavior," Elsa responded defensively. "Elsa, don't judge the book by its cover! You've only known him for a day!" Anna told her. "I don't need him, Anna," Elsa snapped back at her, and continued to walk away, "And I don't need anyone!" She disappeared out of view by opening the door and going outside with Anna following her on her heels, "Elsa! Please, don't walk away! I need to talk to you!" Elsa glimpsed back over her shoulder, but then looked away and continued maneuvering through the crowd. All of a sudden, Anna spotted Jacques come out from another door. She noticed that the same woman she had talked to earlier was with him. Anna shouted, "Wait, Elsa! There's Jacques!"**

** Jacques walked briskly towards a beautiful, stone fountain spuming with water. "Jacques, please just take a moment to listen," Elaine said as she pursued him, tugging at his arm. He turned around to face her, "If you are going to speak, then get straight to the heart of the matter. I don't have the patience to listen to any squabbling from you." "Oh, Jacques, why so serious?" she asked in a mocking tone. "Don't you have anything better to do with your life than to come here on my coronation day?" he asked bitterly, glaring at her intently. "It's a special occasion," she replied nonchalantly, "Why wouldn't I come?" "You were not invited," he crossed his arms. "That didn't stop me from finding out," she raised an eyebrow, "Invited or not, I was curious to see who the new king was going to be." Jacques gritted his teeth, while Elaine smirked knowingly at his agitation, "Oh, right. That's not really why I'm here, is it?" "I am asking you to leave, get out!" he pointed towards the gate of the castle. "Fine," she said the word with a look of disgust, "I only came back because I thought you might want to marry me." "You left me once," Jacques said, reminding her, "I don't trust that you'll stay the second time should we ever get back together. It's done! I'm not going back, and that is final!" She pursed her lips, and her face twisted with a scornful expression, "Hmm… well, I enjoyed my time here. But don't even think about embarrassing me by sending your guards to throw me out, there's no need to create a scene after all. I'll just slip out quietly with my girls into the night. It'll be as if I was never here."**

** "Elsa," Anna said as she caught up to her, and then pulled her over to the fountain surrounded by people, "Look, he's right over here! If you want, I can talk to him for you." "Anna, let go of my hand," Elsa warned her in a whisper. "Fine, then you can go and talk to him yourself!" Anna shouted in frustration and shoved her into Jacques. It had been a harder push than she had expected, and Jacques keeled backwards with Elsa falling over top of him into the rippling water with a splash. An awkward silence filled the air as everyone turned to stare and gape in utter surprise at what had just happened. Elsa sat rigidly, staring at her hands, hoping that she would not freeze the water. She clenched her teeth, watched her hands tremble, but then took a deep breath to try to calm herself. Guilt was written all over Anna's face, "Oh… Elsa, I'm so sorry." Jacques lifted himself up to his feet, and then extended his hand towards Elsa, "Would you like me to help you?" "Don't touch me!" Elsa spat angrily at him, and Jacques flinched back looking startled, "Oh… alright." Elsa stood herself up, and then glared at Anna.**

"**Oh dear, you don't look as good as you used to," Elaine said derisively, looking amused. "Elaine, stay out of this," Jacques said softly with a tone of anger. "Oh well, perhaps I should have said it better. I meant it as a compliment, because you looked so nicely put together and flawless before you had your little mishap," Elaine continued on, giving Elsa a plastic smile. "Someone's getting saucy," a stranger amongst the crowd whispered to another. "Alright, let's get you inside," Jacques said to Elsa. "Oh, I see how this is," Elaine scowled contemptuously, and then lowered her voice when staring her down, "In case you didn't know, I've been watching you." "Leave my sister alone!" Anna stepped in to warn her, but then Elsa waved disapprovingly, "Anna, enough." Anna backed off, realizing she had caused enough trouble as it was. "It's time for everyone to go home," Jacques announced, then turned to one of his servants, "Find Hugo and have him escort all the guests out of the castle." "Yes, your Majesty," the servant bowed humbly before the king, and turned to head inside of the palace.**

**She watched her walk away with Jacques, and just then Kristoff appeared. "Oh, Anna! I was wondering where you went," Kristoff said, looking around and then noticing Elsa, "Wait, what just happened?" "She fell into the fountain," Anna replied in a murmur. "Oh, so she wasn't looking?" he chuckled lightly, "Maybe she's starting to become as clumsy as you." "I pushed her," Anna confessed, looking less than cheerful. "You pushed her?" Kristoff repeated, "Why did you do that?" "It's a long story. I'd rather not talk about it right now," Anna turned and walked off. Kristoff followed her amongst the crowd, calling, "Anna, wait for me!"**

** Later that evening, Elsa heard a knock at the door of the private guest bedchamber she was in. "Are you dressed yet?" came Jacques's muffled voice behind the door. Elsa opened it, and then stared back at Jacques, "Yes?" "Sorry to disturb you, I wasn't sure if you were planning on going to sleep. I stoked a fire for you in case you felt cold," he said meekly. Elsa could see that his face was no longer pinched with contempt, and his voice had an edge of sympathy in it. "I'm fine, really," she said. He stared back looking slightly concerned, "Are you sure?" "Yes, I'm sure," she said, "I don't need a fire." "Oh, well… I suppose I'll just go and watch it myself," he said, looking a bit surprised. He walked off, and then plopped himself upon the loveseat adjacent to the blazing furnace.**

** Elsa watched from afar, seeing his face slip into a state of lonesomeness. She had then wondered if she had quite possibly troubled him, and mulled over whether she should go off to bed or not. Suddenly, she began walking over to him, and Jacques noticed her out of the corner of his eye, "I thought you were going to bed." "I thought I was, too," Elsa said, and then looked at him and asked, "Is something bothering you?" Jacques blinked, "Who me? No, I'm fine." "Are you sure?" she looked at him disbelievingly. Jacques caught her glance, seeing that her eyes were warm and gentle. "Uh…" he was lost for words. "Why don't you tell me what's wrong?" she looked patiently at him, "I'll wait all night if I have to." "Fine, if you insist," Jacques replied, and he leaned back into the sofa with his arms crossed, "If you so desperately want to know, my ex-fiancée came uninvited to my coronation. Unsurprisingly, she was asking for me to get back together with her." "Oh," Elsa replied quietly, "I see." "Does that answer your question?" he asked. "I was just wondering why you were mad, that's all," Elsa said, "Not that this is any of my business, but is there a reason why she upset you?"**

"**Yes, there's a reason for everything, isn't there?" Jacques said with a hint of sarcasm, but then added, "I'll tell you why, though. Long story short, we had met when we were young, and my parents were close to her father because he owned a province of the land. We hadn't talked much throughout the years, but one day we decided to get to know each other and it was plain and obvious that she wanted to marry me someday. Only, I had fallen sick and the illness lasted for some time. Gradually I was getting worse, and the doctor didn't think that I was going to live. Instead of staying beside me, she left me for someone else. It turns out that she didn't really want me; she was just looking to marry someone who was rich. And since that day, I have sworn that I would never go back to being in a relationship, especially not with her!"**

** Elsa blinked, "Not everyone is like that." "I suppose not," Jacques said, "But I can't be too sure who to trust." They were both quiet for a moment, until Jacques broke the silence, "I should apologize to you about this evening. I know I've been rude, and none of the things that have happened are your fault. I must have spoiled everyone's mood, even yours. You're not still mad, are you?" "No," Elsa said, "It's okay." "I'm not usually like this, really," he said, "I don't mean to bring my past fiancée into this, but everything had been perfectly fine until she walked up and said, 'Oh, Jacques, it's good to see that you're still alive.' She had this catty look about her. Of all nights to enjoy myself, she has to come unexpectedly on this one." He took a moment to look at her, "Say, what's your name? I don't even think we were properly introduced to one another." "Queen Elsa," she outstretched her hand, "Of Arendelle." "What? You're a queen?" Jacques stared with a bewildered look on his face, "Oh! My lady, I'm… so sorry. My apologies, I thought you blended in with all of the other guests."**

** "Elsa… that's a lovely name," he said admiringly. "Thank you," Elsa responded with a smile. "Not like some other girls I've met, some of their names are terrible," Jacques said, "I wonder what kind of parents thought to give their daughters troll names like Gertrude and Olga… or Roberta. If they had any common sense, they would have chosen better names than that." Elsa giggled suddenly. "You're laughing," Jacques smiled at her. "You're honest," Elsa replied. "Was that a compliment?" he asked. "No," she laughed again, "It wasn't supposed to be." "Oh, alright, I see how it is," he said sarcastically, "You'd rather have me be a smooth-talker that tells you whatever you want to hear?" "No," she said, "That's not what I meant." "Then what did you mean exactly?" he asked. "You're brutally honest," she replied plainly. "Brutally honest?" he repeated, "Well, I can assure you that I'm not brutal in any other way." "Well good," Elsa replied, "I'm glad to hear that." They both laughed together. "Yes, I suppose that is a good thing," Jacques said. He stared at her for some time, "Elsa." "Yes?" she looked up. "Thanks for coming to talk to me;" he said softly, "I really appreciate it." She smiled back at him. "In fact, I wouldn't mind talking a bit more before we head off to bed," he told her, "That's if you want to." "I don't mind," she said, "I would be more than happy to." "Alright," he beamed up at her, "So, where should we start?"**


	4. Chapter 4: The Bluebell Woods

**FROST**

**Chapter 4: The Bluebell Woods**

**Birdsong broke the silence of the night, and the fingers of dawn spread over the emerald valley with the sun lighting the sky in a blend of colors. The shadows of the trees lengthened amongst the threads of grass that were sprinkled with dew. Inside the palace, Jacques sat with his guests for breakfast, and sipped quietly at his cup of coffee. "How is everyone doing here? Is there anything I can get for any of you?" a servant asked when stopping before the table. Jacques looked at the visitors, then shook his head, "No, I think we're fine." "Alright then, let me know if you need anything," the servant nodded, and then turned to walk away. "We should leave within a couple hours for the ship," Kristoff said, glancing at the grandfather clock along the wall, "We're expected to be there by ten o'clock." "Well, in that case, you should plenty of time to relax before you leave," Jacques said while looking at his timepiece, and then he glanced up, "Would anyone like to see the royal gardens inside the courtyard?"**

** "Checkmate," Jacques said, taking Kristoff's white king. "Good game," Kristoff replied, forcing a smile. "So, do you like the castle?" Jacques asked him. "Yeah, it's nice here," Kristoff answered. "I'm glad you like it," Jacques smiled back at him. "Kristoff, do you mind if we go take a walk?" Anna asked him suddenly. "Why's that? Didn't we take a look around earlier?" Kristoff had a slightly baffled look on his face. "Oh, well… there's something I wanted to show you," Anna looped her arm into his and pulled him up, "You probably didn't notice it before." "Um… alright," Kristoff said, and Anna led him up a set of stone steps. "So, what is it that you want to show me?" he asked her. "It's nothing really; I just thought we should leave Elsa and Jacques alone, if you know what I mean," Anna leaned in to whisper to him. "What do you mean?" Kristoff asked. "Kristoff, do I have to explain everything to you?" Anna asked, looking slightly irritated. "I guess they abandoned us," Jacques said while glancing over his shoulder, then looked back at Elsa, "Well, this is awkward." They exchanged looks for a moment. "So… would you mind a game of chess?" Jacques asked, looking slightly uncomfortable, "Or do you not know how to play?" "I know some things," Elsa said. "Well, that helps," said Jacques, then he offered, "Would you like to take a shot at it?" "Sure," Elsa nodded, giving her approval. "Alright, I'll allow the lovely lady to go first," Jacques said, "You can play white, and I'll play black."**

**Elsa made her opening move with a white pawn and moved it two spaces forward to E4, and Jacques made his with a pawn moving to G6. Elsa moved another white pawn to D4. Jacques stared down his friendly rival, sliding his black bishop diagonally across the board from F8 to G7. He smiled slightly, folding his hands on top of the table, then watched as Elsa moved her white knight in an L-shape from G1 to F3. He tapped one of his fingers, lost in thought, then made the simple move of shifting one of his black pawns forward from D7 to D6. Elsa then moved her bishop across the board from F1 to C4, and Jacques moved one of his black knights from B8 to D7. To Jacques's surprise, Elsa was open to move her bishop from C4 to F7, and captured one of his pawns. His king moved to F7 to take the white bishop, but was then suddenly cornered Elsa's white knight that moved from F3 to G5. He raised his eyebrows, looking stunned, "Wow, you set me up with a Fianchetto?" "I certainly did," she said with a smile. "Impressive," he nodded with a smile, and then stared at the chess table, "I don't know how I'm going to get out of this." Elsa smirked a bit. He clicked his tongue, surveying the board, uncertain of where to go, "Let's see…" He considered his options, yet he realized that whatever decision he made would put him in a bad spot. He moved his king back to F8. Elsa moved the white knight to E6, which put both his king and queen in a fork. **

"**Checkmate," Elsa smirked at him. "I made a bad move; I shouldn't have gone to D7," Jacques said, "I would have probably beaten you if I hadn't." "Huh, I thought you had more experience than this," she said teasing him. "I just woke up," Jacques replied, "I'm not a morning person!" "That's an excuse!" she said, "I still beat you!" "Alright, how about a rematch?" Jacques asked, "I was just going easy on you there. Next time I won't be making any bad moves." "Oh, I know what this is about," Elsa said, "Men don't like losing to women?" "Well, it's not really like that," Jacques replied, "Guys just… don't like losing, period." She stared at him. "I'm not making a big deal out of it, really," he said, "You should see some other guys when they lose. If they lost to you, it would be a pretty big deal. It would be a complete surprise to them." He laughed a little, only to see that see wasn't amused. "Hey, I think you're misunderstanding something. All I'm saying is that I know some other chess players who can be cocky when it comes to playing the game," he said, explaining himself, "I'm not saying you're not good, and if it seemed that way, my apologies. In fact, I was just kidding about going easy on you, because I hadn't paid as much attention as you did." "Well, thank you," she smiled, accepting the compliment.**

** "So, do you still want that rematch?" he asked. "Oh, if you insist," she said with a small sigh, "But I bet you're just mad that I beat you." "I'm not mad; I was just asking for a rematch. What's so bad about that?" he asked, then said, "It's your move. That is, if you want to start this game." She moved a piece, and so did he. "So, tell me about yourself," Jacques looked up from the board, asking, "What do you like to do?" "Well, I enjoy reading," Elsa said with a smile. "So, you like reading," Jacques returned the smile, "Apparently you like chess. What else?" "Hmm… I like to sing," she told him. "Singing? Nice. I don't really sing, but I played the piano growing up," he said, "What else?" "Um… nature I guess," she replied. "What do you like about nature?" Jacques asked inquiringly, "The sun, the birds, the stars? What?" "Everything," she said with a passionate look in her eyes. "Everything?" he repeated, and moved a chess piece, "I like everything, too. Almost everything." "What do you like about it?" Elsa asked him. "Me? Um… well for one thing I like to fish," Jacques pondered momentarily, "It's relaxing. The best times are at dawn or sunset. It can get boring, but its well worth the wait if you catch something. And I enjoy going for walks and watching sports outside." He waited for her to make a move, and then slid a piece down the board, "Let me ask you this. Is there something you suck at, or is there something you're really not good at?"**

"**What? Why are you asking me that?" Elsa glanced back with a surprised look on her face. "It's just a question. I mean is there anything you're not good at?" he asked her, then confessed, "I'll be honest, I suck at archery. Seriously, I can't ever manage to hit the targets." "Jacques, really, I don't know how to answer your question," Elsa replied. "Oh no, you have to be bad at something! Just say something, anything. Pretend I'm you," Jacques pointed at himself, and then tried to imitate her, "I tell really bad jokes." "Jacques, stop," she said. "I can't draw well," Jacques ignored her, "But I really can draw well, I just don't know about you." "Seriously, what are you five? You're insulting me and we've only just met?" she looked slightly offended. "I'm terrible at dancing," Jacques said with a plain expression on his face. "Are you mocking me?" she asked in a calm, angry tone. "No, I'm just trying to figure you out," he said. "This isn't funny!" she crossed her arms, pursing her lips. "Oh, come on! Lighten up! I'm just kidding!" Jacques smirked at her, "Just tell me though, what's something you're bad at?" "Math," she said, "I'm bad at math." "Math? Wow, that's cliché," he exclaimed, "Math! Almost everyone is bad at that, or they're good at it and they hate it." "Well, that's what I'm bad at. There's your answer," Elsa replied. **

"**Okay. I thought it would be a little something different, but I guess not. Let me think of another question to ask," he thought for a second, "Do you prefer cats or dogs?" "Um… I don't know," Elsa pondered for a minute. "You look more like a cat person to me," Jacques said presumably. "How do you know if I like them?" she raised an eyebrow. "Do you?" he asked her. "I suppose they're cute, but they're also mean," she answered, "Then again, it depends on the cat." "So you like dogs?" Jacques continued to question her. "It depends on the dog," she said, "There's some I don't like." "I like dogs when it comes to watching hunts. Owning one? I'd rather have a cat. Dogs are too much work, they smell, they create all sorts of chaos. I have enough to deal with when it comes to horses," Jacques said, "Of course, I have servants who can take care of them for me, so I've lucked out being born into royalty." "A man who likes cats?" she smirked at him. "What's this? I'm not manly, is that what you mean to say?" he asked, then responded defensively, "I like cats mostly because they're easier to take care of, and they're cute. But that's just me, everyone's different."**

"**Sorry, do I talk too much?" he asked, looking a bit nervous. "Not as much as my sister," Elsa replied. "Oh," Jacques said in response, "Does she make you run for the hills?" Elsa stared at him, "Um… I suppose." "Oh, so she made you run for the hills?" Jacques raised an eyebrow. "Yes," Elsa laughed. "That's unfortunate," he responded dryly, "So, who's that girl you came with? And her boyfriend?" "That's my sister," she said answering him. "Oh that's your sister?" he blinked, "I thought she was your friend." "No," Elsa shook her head. "Huh, I don't think I've met too many sisters that actually like each other," he commented, "Or do you really like each other? Because I thought you said she made you run for the hills." Elsa laughed a little. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Elsa looked curiously at him. **

**Jacques stared for a moment, going silent. "Wait, what's wrong?" Elsa asked. "Well, um," he hesitated for a moment, "I had a brother, an older brother. He died while traveling through the mountains because he was thrown off his horse." "Oh," Elsa felt a twinge of guilt, "Oh, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked." "No, it's fine," he brushed it off, veiling the hint of sadness that was in his eyes, "Don't even worry about it. ****His name was John by the way. He was really cool. You would have liked him." She smiled, listening attentively. "I guess things haven't been the same without him," he added, "I haven't been the same without him."**** "I know how it must feel to lose someone you really care about. I lost my parents while they were at sea," Elsa said sympathetically. "Well, I lost my parents, too," Jacques said, "To illness." "Oh," her eyes went wide, "Gosh... I..." She looked ashamed right then. "Um... do you have any family members that you're close to?" she asked, looking embarrassed. "Well, no," he replied, "I mean, there's my uncle. I don't really like him, to be honest. He just bosses people around, thinks he's right about everything. Selfish." "I'm... sorry to hear that," Elsa said, trying to comfort him.**

**A question suddenly crossed her mind, "Wait, what time is it?" Jacques glanced at his timepiece, "Oh… a quarter past nine." "I'm sorry, I need to get going," Elsa suddenly sounded a bit worried, "But thank you for having me stay, and for everything else." "Oh no, it's alright," Jacques replied, "But I suppose we should stop talking if you want to get to the ship in time." "Right," she stood herself up. ****"I guess that means we should stop playing chess, too," he said, and then looked at her, ****"You know, I actually liked having you here today. It's been really nice." She smiled, "Thank you." "And thank you," he smiled back, "I really appreciate it."**

** Outside the castle, a horse-drawn carriage rolled onward and came to a halt before the front gate. "What brings you here, sir?" a guard asked. "I am here for Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle… and for the Royal Ice Deliverer Kristoff," the coachman replied, taking a moment to look at an unraveled scroll, and then showed him, "They stayed for a night in the castle." "Oh, yes," the guard answered with a smile, "They've been expecting you." He pulled down a lever, opening the gate, "You're free to go, sir." The coachman passed over the castle threshold with the horses. Meanwhile, Anna pulled Kristoff by the arm, "Is our ride here?" She watched the horses from afar draw nearer, "Oh, there he is! Now, where's Elsa?" She spun around, seeing her walking beside Jacques. "Oh, good! Perfect timing!" Anna said eagerly. "Hop inside if you wish to board the ship to Arendelle in time," the coachman said with a smile, opening the door to the carriage a moment after he stopped.**

**Anna and Elsa were about to be escorted inside the carriage, when Jacques cried out, "Elsa!" She turned around. "Do you have a moment?" he asked, "I just need to ask you something." "Sure, anything," she nodded, but then warned, "But be quick about it, I have to go soon." "I know," Jacques said, "I wanted to ask you if…" He stopped short in midsentence, and then Elsa asked, "Ask me what, Jacques?" "Would you write to me?" he asked, "I mean… would you like to write letters to me?" "Oh, sure," she nodded in response, but then asked, "For what, though?" "Um…" Jacques stared blankly, and remained silent momentarily, "Because… we could be partners." Elsa blinked with surprise and stared at him. Jacques noticed Anna and Kristoff staring at him, and went red in the face, "Uh, trading partners. That's what I meant to say." "Trading partners?" Elsa raised an eyebrow, "Sure, we can trading partners. And I'll write to you as much as I can." "You will?" he sounded a bit surprised, his face breaking into a smile, "Oh, thank you. Thank you so much. That is, thank you for agreeing to trade with me." Elsa nodded, and then winked at him. "Are you ready, Elsa?" Anna asked. Elsa turned, responding, "Yes, I'm ready now." She allowed the coachman to usher her into the carriage, and he softly closed the door. "Farewell for now," she gave him a delicate wave, and Jacques watched her lips curve into a smile. "Farewell," he smiled back gently, waving her goodbye. The horse broke into a trot, and he gazed at the carriage as it rolled away along the path. "Farewell… Elsa," Jacques said in a whisper.**

** A month had gone past since leaving the kingdom. Back in Arendelle, Olaf came scurrying down the castle bridge that ran down the moat, panting with exhaustion. He stopped a moment to breathe, "Phew!" A guard suddenly noticed him, stirring awake from his mundane task of standing as stiff as a tree. "Open the gate!" he said, calling to another guard. Once the gate opened, Olaf rushed past, hollering, "Thank you!" He hurried across the stone courtyard, and into the walls of the castle. "Kristoff!" he shouted, "Kristoff!" "Hey Olaf," came Kristoff's deep voice. "Kristoff! Hey! Sorry I'm late!" Olaf grinned, but panted a bit, "I had to run all the way here, came back from town. So, are you done delivering ice for the day?" "Yes, as a matter of fact, I am," Kristoff said, "Sven and I are beat from traveling all over the place."**

"**Oh, I forgot to ask," Olaf said, reminding himself, "Have you proposed to Anna yet?" "Proposed to Anna?" a look of surprise crossed his face, "Oh, no I… I haven't proposed to her yet." "Why haven't you proposed to her yet?" Olaf cried, waving his arms, "How much longer are you going to make her wait? You said you would a month ago!" "Look, I've been busy with my ice business, not to mention I had to compete in a couple more races with Sven. That's why I haven't proposed to her yet," Kristoff said, explaining to Olaf, "Besides, I planned on proposing to Anna after I found the perfect place to do it." "And what perfect place might that be, if there is such a perfect place?" Olaf asked, in a mocking tone of voice. "The Bluebell Woods," Kristoff said. "Where's that at?" Olaf's eyes widened with surprise. "Behind the Valley of the Living Rock," he told him, "You know, where my family lives, the trolls." "The Bluebell Woods," Olaf repeated the name, "I've never even heard of that. That's here in Arendelle?" "Of course," Kristoff said, "Just because you haven't seen it doesn't mean it's not there." "Oh! Can you show me this place?" Olaf exclaimed, clasping his hands together. Then he frowned slightly, "Oh, let me guess… not until you show Anna." "Right," he said, "You know what? Could you do me a favor and go get her for me?" He pulled out a diamond ring from his pocket and showed it to Olaf. Olaf gasped, and then smiled brightly, "I would be honored to go and fetch the girl of your dreams!" "Wait here," he said, looking serious for a brief moment, and then rushed excitedly away, "Oh boy, this is gonna be good!"**

**The sunlight was dwindling down into twilight. Kristoff, Anna, and Olaf rode into the valley, mounted on top of Sven, and then Kristoff swung over and lifted Anna to place her onto the ground. "Stay here Sven," Kristoff warned him, "Don't go running off." Sven snorted with an annoyed look on his face. Olaf hopped off, looking at the sky, "Ah, what a glorious sunset! I wish it was always this beautiful." "Anna, could you please just wait here for a minute?" Kristoff asked pleadingly. "Wait, why?" she asked, looking a bit baffled. "Well, there's something I need to tell my mom," he explained. "Um, alright… if that's what you want," Anna shrugged her shoulders slightly. Kristoff and Olaf walked off. As they approached the edge of the valley, the earth seemed to tremble as the ground rumbled beneath them. The rocks popped open into stone trolls.**

"**Kristoff!" Bulda exclaimed, and rushed over to tightly grasp his legs. "Oh… um, hi… mom," he said in a low, embarrassed voice, his cheeks glowing red. "Welcome back home, my boy! What brings you here?" she asked, looking eagerly at him. "Um, about that, Anna and I…" he began. "Oh, Anna!" Bulda cried her name with glee, and then leaned in on Kristoff in a whisper, "What is this about?" She leapt on top of his shoulder and perched on it, roughly grabbing his head and smashing his cheeks together, "Did you and Anna come to pay a visit and talk to us?" "Mom, if you would just let me explain!" Kristoff interrupted, mumbling through a pinched face. "What's with the nice clothes? You look handsome by the way!" "If you'd please stop squashing my face, then I could maybe tell you something!" he snapped angrily at her. She let him go, "Well then, fine! Tell us!" "You… you mean them?" asked Kristoff edgily, looking at the gaping crowd. "Yes! Yes! Tell them! Tell them why you came!" she beamed at him. "It's, it's, it's… it's none of your business!" he cried out. **

** "Okay, seriously, what is this about? Why are you making me wait? It's been well over a minute," Anna said, walking towards the crowd. Everyone blinked. "Anna!" Kristoff said with a small laugh, "I told you to wait for me." "Are we here to talk to your family?" she asked. "No," Kristoff said. "Hey, what gives?" grumbled a troll. "Listen, Anna and I are just cutting through here, okay?" he told them. "Oh, so he's leaving us," said another. "Alright, if everyone would please just give us a moment, or a bit of time to ourselves, that would be greatly appreciated," Kristoff said, his voice sounding a bit uneasy. "Alright, have it your way!" came a voice from one of the grumpier trolls, sounding irritated. **

"**Close your eyes," Kristoff told her. "Um, alright," Anna said, and then asked, "Wait, what for?" "It's a surprise," he said. "Oh! I love surprises!" Anna smiled, "Now you've got me wondering what the surprise is!" "Just be patient, and promise not to open your eyes until I tell you to. Okay?" Kristoff asked. "I promise," Anna said agreeing to it. "Just follow me as best as you can, and try not to fall. I'll try to prevent you from falling. In fact, I'll catch you if you need me to," Kristoff said. "Oh, it's fine! Don't worry so much," Anna said, and she felt him take her by the hand. He guided her up the small hill, and passed under the hood of the shady trees and followed down the dusty trail that snaked through the forest. He came to a halt, and then Anna asked, "Can I look now?" "Yeah, you can look now," Kristoff said, giving her his approval. Anna opened her eyes, and all around, she could see that there were bluebells gathered near their feet like a violet sea. She stared awestruck, mesmerized by the flowers' beauty, and its sweet fragrance pervaded throughout the woodland.**

"**Oh, Kristoff, it's…" Anna looked speechless, "Beautiful." She walked towards the blossoms to get a closer glimpse of them. "What are these, violets?" she asked curiously, inspecting the flowers. "Bluebells," Kristoff said, "They're bluebells." "But they're not really blue, they look more like purple to me," Anna said, observing them. "Well, they are a bluish purple," Kristoff said with a smile, "But they are bluebells." "They're lovely," Anna told him, "Why, I've never seen anything like this before. It's so… different. In a good way different, I've just never seen a forest with so many flowers." She looked up at him, and for a moment they remained silent. Shafts of light from the fading sun broke through the trees.**

"**Anna, there's something I have to tell you, or rather there's something I should show you," Kristoff said. He burrowed deep into his pocket, only to find that it felt empty aside from there being a hole in the cloth. His face paled and went stark white. "Show me what?" Anna looked at him a bit baffled, "Sorry, what was it you were going to show me?" "Um," Kristoff gazed up at her, but was lost for words, "I… uh, I… oh, shoot!" "What?" Anna asked with a concerned look on her face. "I had something for you, but…" Kristoff rubbed his head, dumbfounded that his lost item was nowhere to be found, "I no longer have it." "Oh… well, ok. Wait, you mentioned that you were going to tell me something?" **

"**Tell you… what?" Kristoff looked at her uneasily. "Wasn't there something you were going to tell me?" Kristoff could suddenly hear fits of laughter behind him. His eyes perked up with an unpleasant realization that the trolls were behind him. His suspicions rose. "Wait here," he said urgently, then rushed over to the two giggling trolls behind a tree. "Psst! Guys!" Kristoff whispered. The trolls turned their attention to him. "Have either of you seen a ring? One with a diamond? I think I just lost it!" he asked, looking desperately at them. "A ring? You mean like a shiny rock?" one troll named Gus said, "One of us must have eaten it… or perhaps it was your reindeer." "What?" Kristoff suddenly looked frantic. "Yeah, I remember I saw it somewhere on the ground, I gave it to Bruce," Gus replied. "Where is the ring?" Kristoff demanded angrily. "Perhaps it was him that ate it," Gus nudged playfully at his friend, and he let out a laugh. "This isn't funny!" Kristoff cried out frantically. "Oh, but it is…" Bruce smirked gleefully. "Kristoff?" Anna called his name. "Okay, you two are responsible for getting me another ring! You've ruined this whole evening because you had to go and swallow it!" Kristoff ranted, although he tried to remain quiet. "Alright, alright! We'll get you a new ring! Pabbie's probably got something, he's got all sorts of rings," Gus said, "We'll be back." **

**Kristoff walked over to Anna. "Kristoff," Anna looked angrily at him, "Can you please tell me what is going on?" "Anna," Kristoff sighed, drooping his head, "I have to tell you something." "Alright, what is it?" she asked with a look of impatience. "Well, see, I had… this ring, and now it's gone," he sighed, and then mumbled softly, "I was going to propose to you." "Really?" Anna's eyes were filled with surprise, but then suddenly looked downcast, "Oh, I see now." Kristoff forced a smile. "We could always buy another one," she suggested. "Yeah, but this was supposed to be special," he said softly. "Kristoff, I'm sorry," she said sympathetically. "No, don't be," Kristoff told her, "It was supposed to be yours." "Right," Anna replied, and then smiled, "But thanks for trying. That's very sweet of you." He smiled genuinely this time, and drew close to her. She looked up at him, and then shied his gaze away from her for a second.**

"**Princess Anna of Arendelle," Kristoff forced the words out, looking back at her, "Will you marry me?" Anna's eyes went wide. She gasped, and Kristoff looked awkwardly at her awaiting her response. "Kristoff, I thought you'd never ask me!" Anna raised her voice with excitement, and then squealed with delight, "Yes!" "Yes!" Kristoff's voice brightened. "Yes!" Anna embraced him, and he lifted her off the ground and spun her around in a tight circle. "It's been four years," Anna said, "I didn't know when you would ask me to marry, or if for that matter." "Anna," Kristoff looked at her, "I know you're thinking that we should get married soon, but we should be ready for this. It really is a big deal, and I asked because I just wanted to let you know that I want us to be together and I don't want to lose you."**

** "Kristoff!" the trolls called his name in the distance, and then ran towards him. "Hey Kristoff! Look at the new crystal I found!" said a little troll gleefully with a wide smile. "Hey, Bubba, I need that!" Bruce said, looking irritated. "No, it's mine! I found it! Finder's keepers!" Bubba stuck her tongue out at him. "Gimme that!" Gus snatched it from her, "Here Kristoff! We got you a ring for your wife!" "Fiancée," Kristoff said, correcting him. "Oh, right," Gus replied, "Fiancée. Anyways, here it is." He dropped it in the palm of Kristoff's hand. "Alright now, go on! Propose to her!" Gus said. "But I already proposed to her," Kristoff said. "You can't do a proposal properly without a ring!" Gus rebuked him, "Get down on your knee and ask her!"**

** "Kristoff!" Bulda shouted, and Kristoff and Anna saw more trolls, as well as Olaf, approaching them. "Oh, we heard the news that you were proposing!" Bulda exclaimed, "Your snowman friend here told us." "Olaf!" Kristoff glared at him, speaking through gritted teeth. "What? I'm just trying to help!" Olaf said defensively. "Well? You've got the ring, so now we're all waiting," Gus said with a look of impatience. "This is supposed to be between us," Kristoff told him. "Ask her!" Bulda screeched. "Ask her!" the troll named Cliff said, grinning widely. "Fine!" Kristoff sighed, and then he took Anna's hand, "Princess Anna of Arendelle, will you marry me?" "Yes!" Anna beamed at him, and he slid the ring carefully onto her finger. Suddenly, the ring lit up like the sun, and Anna looked startled by it. She gaped in awe at her hand.**

"**No!" came a hollering voice in the distance. Everyone looked startled. Pabbie rushed in a frantic hurry, panting and screaming, "No! You fools! Give the ring back at once before it's too late!" "What's wrong?" Anna asked with a concerned look on her face. "What's wrong? These two blasted nitwits stole a powerful ring of cursed magic! That's what's wrong!" Everyone gasped. "Oh, this can't be good," Olaf said aloud. "Bruce," Gus glared at him. "Oh, sorry Pabbie," Bruce said with a small laugh, a look of guilt worn upon his face. "Sorry isn't good enough! Look what you've done!" Pabbie raved at him. "I… I…" Bruce was speechless, looking confused and afraid. "Why did you take it?" he asked, demanding an answer. "Well, Kristoff needed a ring," Bruce explained in a trembling voice, "And I just saw one all by itself." Pabbie shook his head gravely, "That is a ring with fire magic!" The other trolls gawked at each other, exchanging worried looks. "You fools nearly set the whole forest on fire!" he said, shouting at the quivering trolls.**

** "Fire magic?" Anna widened her eyes. She slipped the ring off her finger, handing it back to Pabbie, "Here, take it back! I don't have to own it; Kristoff can just buy a new one." "You don't own the ring," Pabbie said, "The ring owns you." "Wait, what?" Anna asked, looking utterly surprised, "But… what is that supposed to mean?" "It means this," Pabbie began, "The ring is bound to your heart, and now it feeds off your emotions. I can guarantee that you will feel tempted to wear it, and as much as you may try to control it, the ring will gravitate towards you. If anything, you must not have another ring, for this one will become jealous if it is trying to be replaced. It will become destructive if not properly taken care of." "How is it jealous?" Anna asked, "I mean, what exactly does that mean?" "The ring was created to bound someone through marriage," Pabbie further explained, "Of course, when this ring was given to someone, that person feared its power and tried to get rid of it. To make matters worse, he found a new ring for himself, and the Ring of Fire, so it's called, took this as a sign of unfaithfulness. It was created so that the bearer of the ring would never leave the one they were supposed to love." "I… I can't accept this," Anna said, "What if it hurts me or everyone else around me?" "I fear that you have no other choice than to accept it," he replied with a grim look on his face, "The only thing you can do is to find a way to control your emotions, most of all, your anger. The ring will become more powerful if it is angry, or if you are angry." "What about fear?" Anna asked tensely, looking at Kristoff. "Fear?" Pabbie said, "Fear does not seem to have the same effect. Yet, if you fear the ring too much, then it will certainly become angry and bring chaos to everything around it. It does not like to be ignored for too long of a time. Yet, I believe that almost everyone who's had this ring has even slightly feared its powers. It even seems to like it if it commanding respect." **

"**And what about the fire? Will it hurt Anna?" Kristoff asked. "No, it won't hurt her as long as she is wearing it. She will be immune to fire, even to intense heat. But it can hurt her if she doesn't wear it." "Well then, how do you get it to cool down?" Kristoff asked, demanding an answer. "Talk to it," Pabbie told him, "Like you would with a person, but be careful what you say to it or if you might provoke it even further. Just try to be mindful than this is no ordinary ring, and it likes to be treated well because it has feelings." Pabbie looked at Anna, "I am so sorry, my dear. I am afraid that there is nothing I can do to fix this. I have only kept it in my possession to prevent it from causing any havoc as it can be a force to be reckoned with. Just do what you can to be happy, and then you shouldn't have anything to worry about. And if you are angry, find a way to calm yourself down. That is the best advice that I can give you." "Well! That went well!" Olaf said sarcastically, "Anna, Kristoff, perhaps it's time that we should head back to the castle. It'll be dark soon." "Perhaps its time that we should," Kristoff said, then forced a smile at Pabbie, "Thanks." "Farewell, Kristoff," Pabbie said, "I hope all goes well. Come to me if you need anything."**


	5. Chapter 5: Elsa's Secret

**FROST**

**Chapter 5: Elsa's Secret**

**The seasons passed from spring, to summer, and fall. Trade prospered and businesses expanded across the kingdom far and wide from exchanging goods with the neighboring country. Times were busy, and the queen was often in meetings, traveling, or sifting through letters throughout the long months. Inside the castle, she sat at the desk in her study reading through a high stack of papers, bleary-eyed while quietly sipping at a cup of coffee. She rested a hand on her forehead, and then felt the temptation to drift off to sleep after closing her eyes. Suddenly, she heard a knock at the door. "Oh, Elsa!" Anna's voice came from behind the door. "Yes?" Elsa raised her voice slightly, "What is it? I'm a little busy right now." Anna barged into the room, swinging the door open on its hinges, "Guess what I got!" Elsa didn't respond. "Apples! Bundles of them! I thought we could make a pie," Anna squealed with delight, smiling brightly at her, "I left them in the kitchen. Wouldn't it be fun this weekend to do some baking? And maybe we can go wine tasting, or go shopping at the farmer's market or pick pumpkins! How does that sound?" **

"**Oh, yeah, it sounds like fun," she said tiredly with a weary smile. "Would you like to join in on the fun?" Anna asked in a perky tone of voice. "Anna! I've told you how many times? I can't!" Elsa snapped back at her, "I've had a lot to do lately." "You can take a little break once in a while," Anna's joy was suddenly replaced by anger by Elsa's sour mood, "I mean what do you do besides work?" "Ride horses every morning," Elsa quickly responded without glancing up at her. "Is that really much of a break?" Anna asked, sounding sarcastic. "They have to be taken out every day," Elsa replied irritably. "I know that!" Anna responded back, "I mean a real break, like taking a whole day off to spend time with your family!" "Funny, you're the only family I have left," Elsa replied, "Maybe you could help me by reading through the letters. That would make my day a lot easier." "Alright, don't mind if I do," Anna picked up a letter and tore it out of the envelope, and stared at it in bewilderment for a moment, "Wow… this one is interesting." "What does it say?" Elsa asked. "It says, 'Queen Elsa, I hate you, you are the worst queen that has ever lived. I asked you to give me a few more months, but instead you foreclosed my business. For that, I want to move out of this country.' And there's no signature on it," Anna said, and widened her eyes when looking back at her sister.**

**Elsa looked at her skeptically, and grabbed the paper out of her hand. She glimpsed at it, and then crumpled it into a ball and tossed it behind her, "I might as well give him a reason to leave the country." "What do you plan to do?" Anna asked, "Freeze the kingdom again?" Elsa gazed at her in amusement, and then sighed, "I'm not even going to bother reading complaints from people anymore. It does nothing but waste time." "I'll say," Anna said, and then asked, "Why did you foreclose his business?" "He never paid anything back," Elsa replied, "Not to mention, I've received complaints from his workers saying that he almost never showed up when they needed him. A lot of customers complained about him, too." "Wow, it doesn't sound like he took his job seriously," Anna said. "Of course, he's blaming me and thinks I'm a bad queen," Elsa let out a small sigh, and then asked, "Am I? Sometimes I feel like I'm not doing my job well enough." "No, Elsa, you're doing great!" Anna beamed at her, "Really!" "Well, I'm glad you think so," Elsa said appreciatively, "But I have to get back to work now." "No, Elsa, don't worry. I can read these letters for you," Anna said eagerly. "Oh, you would? Thank you so much, Anna," Elsa smiled. "Hey, that's what sisters are for," Anna beamed at her.**

** Elsa got up from her chair, and walked out of the room into the long corridor of the castle. She was immediately stopped by Kai who was trying to hand another letter to her, "Queen Elsa, I have a message for you." "I'm done reading letters for the day," Elsa told him in a firm tone of voice. "Oh, but I insist you read this one," Kai replied, offering it to her, "It's from Jacques." Elsa held it in her hands, and when she looked up she saw that he winked at her and walked off. "Well, I guess that changes things," she said, and opened the sealed envelope, unfolding the paper inside and began reading it.**

_**Dearest Elsa,**_

_**I know we have talked of trade, and have begun to talk about ourselves shortly after, but there is something I would like to share with you. I'm sure you know what it is, but it's time for you to have living proof of the very thing I've been thinking about. You guessed it, it's you. Since the time that I had met you, I feel like you have been lingering throughout my thoughts day in and day out. I love your smile, the way you talk, and your eyes because they are as deep and beautiful as the ocean and I feel lost in them, never knowing where they end, and they are so full of mystery. I love your voice, for it is the song of my heart. You're classy, have a way of enjoying the simple things in life despite what you have, and you always want to do the right thing, even if it stresses you out and you tell me that you lose sleep over it. And what I love most of all is that you are uniquely you. I cannot mention all the things that I love about you because there are far too many, but I do know one thing and that is that I simply cannot get enough of you. You mean the world to me, because in my dreams you are part of my world and it feels incomplete without you in it. Speaking of dreams, there are two different kinds. There is the kind that you have at night, and the other is the kind you have when you are wide awake. To me, you are better than any dream I've had while I'm asleep. It's the dream I love waking up to. You make my heart melt, and I feel that there is nothing that can cool me down. It beats your name, and I do not know how many beats a second it makes.**_

_**There must be stars in your eyes because I've been counting them in the sky, and I believe that there are some missing up there. I tend to think you belong in the sky or must have been there before, because you seem like an angel to me. You're always working so hard to watch over everyone. I only wish you wouldn't worry so much. Maybe you fell down from the heavens and have been sad ever since. So, if you could do one thing for me, just be happy. I wish to see you again whenever possible. Each moment feels like a thousand years, and I do not know how much longer you will have me wait.**__**Will you see me sometime this month? There are only so many words I can put onto a page, but if I could I would use a thousand more to tell you how I feel. I will never let you go.**_

_**Thinking of You Always,**_

_**Jacques**_

** Elsa stared at the letter in her hands for a long time. She felt a smile come over her, and muttered under her breath, "Wow… that's so beautiful, Jacques." She felt a surge of joy bubble up inside her, and then suddenly it stopped with an alarming realization. What about her powers? She widened her eyes, staring at the letter in her hand. As lovely as the words were to her, she suddenly believed that this fantasy was meant to stay a dream and not come true, as disappointing as it was. A twinge of guilt spiked in her chest. She would have to tell him, sooner or later, that they could not be together. She could not be with anyone, as much as she wanted to be with someone. While she had allowed Anna back into her life, it was not the same because romantic love would require a greater deal of intimacy than the friendship she shared with her sister. She remained motionless as the sadness sank into her heart like a dropping stone, feeling numb and cold after this thought came through her mind and stung her. She turned her head to look down the hall, seeing that the door to her office was still open. She decided then that the best thing would be to talk it out with Anna.**

** Quietly, Elsa treaded the floor and crossed over the threshold of the room, seeing that Anna was working to sort through her letters just as she had promised. She walked into the room unobtrusively, and drew near to Anna's side without her taking much notice. "Anna, can I talk to you?" she asked with a trace of discomfort in her voice. Anna looked up, slightly surprised to see her so soon, "Sure! You can talk to me about anything." "Jacques wrote me a letter," Elsa said softly, "Only this time it was different… he wrote me a love note." "He did?" Anna's eyes widened, "Elsa, that's great! He's finally confessed his love to you after six months of knowing you! At least I think it's been six months... but wow, he must really adore you! I knew he liked you!" "Well, that's just problem," Elsa replied with a hopeless look on her face. "What?" Anna glanced back with a look of surprise, "Why's that?"** **"Anna, I feel that maybe I led him on or that he misunderstood me. We can't be together," Elsa shook her head ever so slightly. "What do you mean? I thought you wanted him," Anna said, looking a bit mystified. "But Anna, he doesn't know the truth about me or about my powers. If I tell him, I don't know how he's going to react," Elsa explained. "Oh, Elsa, you really shouldn't worry about that," Anna brushed off the comment with a gesture of her hand, "It won't do you any good." "I know, but don't you think he'll find out if we stay together?" Elsa asked apprehensively, "I don't know whether I should tell him or not." "You can't keep a secret forever, you know," Anna replied coolly, "Besides, if he really loves you, he'll accept you for who you are."**

** Elsa pondered this for a moment. "I don't know," she said shaking her head, "Do you really think he'll accept me?" "I'm sure he will," Anna said smiling back at her, then frowned slightly, "Only… I imagine he might freak out, maybe just a little bit." Elsa looked a bit startled in response. "No!" her hands shot up to her head, she turned, "No, I can't tell him!" "Elsa, you should tell him! You're supposed to be open and honest with each other!" Anna said. "Then how?" Elsa threw a worried glance at her, "What am I supposed to say to him?" "Hmm…" Anna pondered for a moment, and then said, "I suppose you should just say that you were born with your powers, and you never knew why. And that… you've done everything you can to control them. I would just speak honestly, and if has questions, answer them. Simple as that. And don't worry, you'll do fine." **

** Elsa fell quiet again, staring at the floor. "Elsa, how do you really feel about him?" Anna asked, biting down on her lower lip eagerly, "Aside from your powers?" Elsa noticed Anna's deliberative smirk. It was no surprise that this subject was the greatest object of her curiosity. "Well… I suppose it's true that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him," Elsa confessed, twiddling her thumbs nervously in her clasped hands, "For the first time in so long, I feel like my heart is saying yes… but then my head is saying no. I felt like maybe he liked me, but I never knew he wanted me this much. And while that's great, I'm just not the right person to love." "No!" Anna replied in a startling voice, making her jump a little, "Elsa, you're a wonderful person, and you totally and completely deserve his love!" Elsa looked up with uncertainty in her eyes, "You really think so?" "Of course!" Anna exclaimed, "Look, I know it's hard for you, but you just have to accept that your powers make you who you are. And you can control them; we've both seen it for ourselves. Don't allow this to get in the way of what you really want or you'll never be happy." Elsa hesitated momentarily, considering the thought, "You know Anna, you're right… I should tell him. Only now is not the right time." "Who said you had to it now?" Anna asked, "You just have to tell him before you marry him, if you marry him, that is." "Alright," Elsa said. "He's not even here, so why worry about it? You should just write back to him and invite him over sometime soon. At least, that's what I think," Anna said smiling at her.**

** Two years passed by. It was a late afternoon in October, and Kristoff and Sven were in the stone courtyard of the castle loading his black sleigh with ice. He lifted one last heavy, square block on top of the high stack, and wedged it in slightly. "Alright, Sven, I think we're ready to go," Kristoff said with a breath of relief, "One last trip for the day." Sven lifted his head excitedly, braying gleefully in response. Kristoff grabbed a rope, unraveled it, and worked to bind and secure the load of cargo. Sven began pulling, but Kristoff brought him to a halt, "Whoa, Sven! Wait till I'm sitting down, I didn't give you the ok to leave just yet." Sven groaned irritably, and then looked out the castle gate in front of him. He perked up his ears when seeing a white horse drawn carriage approach the castle. He turned his head to face Kristoff. "What is it, Sven?" Kristoff asked, and then glanced towards the bridge, "Huh, I wonder who that might be."**

** The guards flanked on either side of the gate gestured approvingly at the approaching coachman, and the horse passed through the threshold with its hooves clattering onto the ground. Leaving the doors of the castle, a man with a large frame stepped out into the courtyard. "Master Kai, there's a visitor," one of the guards said. He looked towards the carriage, and a young, black-haired man stepped down to the ground. He wore a dark gray tailcoat with black-cuffed, golden-buttoned sleeves and gilded shoulder pieces, with a light gray shirt overlapped with a silver ascot, and a white gold brocade vest. Below the belt he wore white pants and dark brown, leather boots. Kai grinned at him, "Oh, why, hello Jacques. You're looking fine today." "Oh, yes, thank you," Jacques said, walking towards him, "And you look fine yourself." "Thank you," Kai replied, "If you're looking for Elsa, she's gone away from the castle for a while with her sister. I'm not sure when they're coming back, so my apologies if you have to wait." "Oh, she's not here?" Jacques blinked with surprise for a moment, "No worries. I don't mind waiting." "Well, that's always good to hear," Kai nodded at him, "You don't mind if I keep you company, do you?" "No, not at all," Jacques said. "Patient man," Kai complimented him. "Well, sometimes," Jacques shrugged his shoulders slightly. "And honest, too," he smiled back, "That counts for something."**

** Kai watched Kristoff and Sven go through the castle gate, and said, "That fellow is a hard worker. It's partly because of him that trade in Arendelle is so sufficient. And thanks to you, you're done a lot to help our economy prosper. Your help is very much appreciated." "It's always a pleasure," Jacques said with a slight nod. Kai was silent for a moment, watching Jacques stare longingly towards the castle entrance. "You've been a very faithful trading partner for the last two years," Kai said, raising an eyebrow at him, "So much, in fact, that you've been writing letters nearly every day to the queen." Jacques smiled slightly. "Do you write about anything else besides trade?" Kai asked. "Um… well, that's confidential," Jacques replied. "Oh, confidentiality," Kai nodded as if understanding, "Yes, but, I've noticed that you are a close friend to Elsa. You've taken the time to get to know her as well as her sister, as well as Kristoff." "Yes," Jacques suddenly sounded nervous, and then smiled, "Well, they're a friendly bunch." Kai stared at him, making him uncomfortable, "Um… I mean, Anna is, anyways." "I think it's nice that you get Elsa to talk to you," Kai said, "She's always been a mysterious one. She never trusted too many people, but apparently she trusts you." Jacques stared back at him, "Really?" "I think so, wouldn't you?" Kai asked. "Well, it took some time before she opened up to me," Jacques admitted, "But yes, I think you're right." "Jacques, sorry to ask," Kai looked fixedly at him, "But are you here to pop the question?" "Sorry, what was that?" Jacques asked, sounding confused but looking embarrassed. "You think I don't know about your secret relationship?" Kai asked. "Secret relationship?" Jacques asked, "Uh… what is that supposed to mean?" "All the servants know. There's no use in trying to hide your feelings about Elsa," Kai smirked at him, "Admit it, you're in love with her." He walked away just as Jacques flushed red in the face. **

** Kai looked out towards the castle gate, smiling, "Oh, here they are." Entering the stone courtyard of the castle came Anna and Elsa mounted on top of two brown mares, the horses' glossy coats gleaming like copper in the sunlight. Anna panted for air, letting out a big sigh, "Whew, wow that was a good workout! Nothing like breaking a sweat!" Elsa smiled slightly at her sister. "Oh, look! Jacques is here!" Anna exclaimed, pointing her finger ahead of her. Elsa stared in Anna's direction, seeing Jacques standing with a far-off look on his face and his hands tucked into his pockets. A surge of emotions overcame her all at once; excitement, bliss, nervousness, and then suddenly embarrassment. She hadn't wanted him to see her this way. She wiped her brow with her wrist; a cool film of perspiration was formed on it, and ran her fingers through her hair anxiously. Jacques's eyes wandered towards her, and his eyes popped open with surprise. She caught his glance, and then swallowed hard as she watched him approach her.**

** Before he could manage to say hello, she blurted out, "Jacques, you're early." He stopped himself before speaking. "I thought you said you would be here on Saturday," Elsa said, forcing a smile. "Oh, well, I thought it would be better to leave early. Besides, it only takes six hours to get to where you are," Jacques replied with a small laugh, and then beamed brightly at her, "I haven't seen you in a while, in more than a month. When did we last meet? I feel like I'm forgetting." "Um… I believe it's been almost eight weeks," she replied, and then added apologetically, "I'm so sorry, I've been so busy lately." "It's alright. I felt like it had been quite some time, though," he replied back warmly, "By the way, thank you for inviting me to your dinner party over the summer. I really enjoyed it." "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it," Elsa said, and then looked nervously back at him, "I'm sorry, I wish that I looked more… presentable." "No, no, it's fine. You don't have to worry about it," Jacques smiled back, "In fact, you look beautiful." "Really? My hair is a mess and it's all windblown," Elsa replied with an uncertain tone of voice. "I like it," Jacques replied, grinning widely at her.**

** They stared at each other briefly, and then Elsa turned her gaze away, "Excuse me for a moment; I have to go put my horse away." "Oh, do you mind if I walk with you?" he asked her. "Um… actually, do you mind waiting here for just a second? I have to go talk to Anna," she said, and tugged at the reins to nudge her horse forward. The horse walked towards Anna, and Elsa felt the slow and steady beat of the horse's stride underneath her. "Anna, can I talk to you?" she whispered with urgency in her voice. Anna turned around with her horse, "Yeah, what is it?" "What is he doing here?" Elsa asked her, "Did you tell him to come a day early?" "Me? No, I don't talk to him as much as you do," Anna replied plainly. "You didn't? Well then, don't you think it's rude for a guest to show up way earlier than expected?" Elsa asked; her voice tinged with anger. "You're worrying about him being early? Most girls have to wait on a guy forever! And then there are the guys that never show up," Anna replied, and then added, "He's probably just excited to see you. I wouldn't make a huge fuss over it, if I were you." "I know, but still he could have let me know that he was going to arrive sooner," Elsa said, "Thank goodness I have my make-up on." "You look fine! In fact, you look really good, so stop worrying about it!" Anna told her, and then said encouragingly, "Elsa, go out there and talk to him! You shouldn't keep your guest waiting too long!"**

** Anna trotted away from her, and then Elsa turned to face Jacques. After a moment of hesitation, she approached him, and he turned his gaze to her, "So, are you done talking to your sister?" "Yes," Elsa said quickly, "Sorry, I should have said hello when I first saw you." "It's alright," Jacques replied, smiling politely at her, "No apology necessary." Elsa got down from her horse on one side, while still holding the leather reins in one hand. Jacques broke the silence, "Elsa, I was thinking… maybe we could go riding together this evening." "Tonight?" Elsa turned her head, "But what about dinner?" "Well, I mean after we eat, we can go riding," Jacques suggested, "Besides, I'll need to change my clothes for it. What do you say? I bet it would be a lot of fun." "Alright," Elsa nodded, agreeing to it, "Sure, if that's what you want."**

**Half past seven, the sun melted into the sky, with the earth slowly swallowing it up. Two horses came thundering through the pastures on sprinting hooves, with their unruly mane coursing through the wind. They came up riding over the crest of the hill that dipped down into a valley, with Elsa and Jacques mounted on their backs. Feeling the rush of cool wind over their skin and through their hair, they flicked at the reins to nudge the horses to run faster. The horses snorted loudly while hurdling through the green fields, and then Elsa began to slow down, bringing her horse into a gradual halt to steady its footfalls. Jacques yanked back on the reins, sending his horse rearing up on her haunches. "Whoa, there," Elsa widened her eyes, "Take it easy on your horse." Jacques tossed his hair to the side, "Sorry." "It's not me you should be apologizing to," Elsa said. Jacques looked at his horse, patting her lightly on the neck, "Alright, I'm sorry I did that." She snorted irritably in response. "I only did that because you didn't tell me that you were stopping," Jacques said. "Do I have to tell you I'm stopping?" Elsa asked. "Well, it would be nice," Jacques said, "I don't know the area around here as well as you do." "Figure it out," Elsa replied, her lips curving into a slight smile.**

**She dismounted her horse, and grabbed hold of the reins to guide her mare alongside of her. Her horse was still puffing air through her nostrils after the long run, but her breathing became less laborious and grew softer until it could no longer be heard. Elsa gently stroked the velvet bridge of her nose, and then nudged her forward with a slight tug at the reins. "Well, I had fun," Jacques said, swinging his leg over his horse, "Did you?" "Of course," Elsa said, crossing her arms, "Why wouldn't I?" "Especially since we were together?" Jacques's face drew into a grin. Elsa stared at him with a smile, "I suppose it adds to the excitement." "You suppose?" Jacques asked, "You know it does, for me anyways. Maybe you just don't want to admit you like it better with me." Elsa had a small laugh, and then asked, "Is that what you think?" "Admit it, riding wouldn't be the same if I was gone," he beamed at her, "You'll miss riding with me." "Maybe I will," Elsa replied, "But it's our first time doing it together." "Oh, yeah? Well, I bet that you'll miss it," he said eagerly, "Which means you'll have to see me more if you want to go riding again, after this weekend."**

**She chuckled softly at his words. Jacques stared at her for a moment, and then said, "Maybe we should let them run. They would probably like that." "I'm sure they would," Elsa replied. They slipped the bridles off the horses' heads, and removed the bits from their mouths. Jacques gave a light pat to his horse's behind, signaling her to go, and she charged off into the open meadow. Elsa's horse followed after her, prancing around through the field. They whinnied loudly, noticing bushes of lavender near the edge of a lake. Its scent carried on through the wind. "It sure does smell good around here," Jacques said, inhaling the fresh air. "It's lavender," Elsa commented with a smile. "So that's what's driving the horses crazy," he observed, "They sure look happy." The horses lied down beside the lake, rolling and lolling in the soft, meadow grass under the murky light. "Do you want to walk a little?" Jacques asked, waiting for Elsa's response. "Sure," she shrugged her shoulders slightly, "Why not?"**

** They walked side by side, looking at all the changing colors of the brittle, autumn leaves, from crimson and orange to russet brown. They swayed gently in the wind, with the sun tossing light on the ground through the long shadows they cast onto the earth below. Coming upon a long white bridge over the lake, the wind brought down a shower of loose leaves of gold and scarlet like rain over them. The paper-thin leaves whirled past them, and landed softly on top of the water's surface. Gazing all around, they saw the golden mist of twilight that swept over the dark hills, the birds fluttering through the spacious skies, the soft pink hue of the drifting clouds, and the long strokes of violet streaming across the broad expanse of the horizon. The gilded glow of the sun illuminated the sky, its blur of colors melting and melding together in a dreamy, fiery blaze. It formed lengthy, velvety shadows along the bridge.**

**Jacques leaned against the wall of the bridge, feeling the sun's warmth upon it. He looked down at the water that gleamed like the stars. The mood was right, and his soft spot was budding with a newfound tenderness. He gazed up at her and smiled, "Elsa, you look beautiful." "Thank you," she smiled back with a shy look. "It's a beautiful evening as well," he said with his eyes skimming the view. "It is," she said, agreeing with him. He stared off into the distance for some time, his eyes a bit tense, and then asked, "Elsa, can I tell you something?" "What's that?" she asked, turning her head to glance his way. "It's been over two years since I've known you, and…" Jacques began. He hesitated a moment, and Elsa watched waiting in silence. "It's just that… there's something I've wanted to ask you. So, I'd like you to listen for a moment," he said. "Alright," Elsa said, agreeing to it. "I know that we've had our fights, but… how do I say this?" Jacques paused, then spoke again, "To put it simply, I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Her heart leapt for a second. She stared back, wide-eyed, "Why Jacques… I don't know what to say." He gave her a charming smile, gazing upon her intently.**

** After a moment of hesitation, he humbly and bravely went down on one knee. He fumbled through his breast pocket to pull out a small, glittering diamond ring, and smiled meekly at her. She gasped soundlessly in response. "Elsa," he said, "will you marry me?" Silence filled the air. He waited, watching her eyes dance around, seeing the smile vanish from her face that was soon replaced by a furtive glance.** **"Elsa… what's wrong?" he asked, suddenly looking perplexed. "Nothing," she said quietly. "Are you being honest with me?" Jacques asked, "I mean are you okay?" "Yeah… I'm okay," she answered, casting her eyes down to the ground. "Are you sure?" he raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Yes, I'm fine," she replied. "I just asked you if you wanted to marry me," Jacques said, his eyes flickered warily, "You seem bothered by that." "No, I'm not bothered by it, it's just…" her voice trailed off unexpectedly. "What? Why did you suddenly clam up?" he asked, "I mean I figured you would be surprised, but not like this. The least you could do is explain yourself." **

"**Hold on," Elsa said, "Just… give me a moment." "What? Is this too soon?" Jacques's voice cut in, but she didn't respond. He fixed his gaze upon her, "Elsa, I just want to know if this a little too fast for you." "Um… yes, yes it is," she nodded back at him. "Oh, alright…" he stared silently at the ground, and then looked up to watch her. "No, sorry, I lied," she confessed, and then added softly, "Listen, Jacques. This is very sweet of you, but I can't accept the offer because there's a reason we can't be together." "What?" he blinked in surprise, "Why not?" "We just can't, ok?" her voice quavered, trembling on the edge of tears. "Wait… what are you saying? We can't be together?" Jacques looked offended, "Elsa, I'm confused. I thought… I thought all this time you loved me." She only looked away, closing her eyes in shame. "Elsa, please explain to me what's really going on," he said, awaiting an answer, "What are you hiding? I insist that you tell me, I have a right to know."**

**She didn't respond, and he stared apprehensively at her. "You obviously have a secret," he said, "Is it really that bad?" She looked up at him, "I don't know… I've always asked myself that same question." He blinked with a perplexed look on his face, "How don't you know?" "I don't know, Jacques," "I suppose it is bad, but not as bad as other things." "So it's a bad thing…" Jacques stared at her suspiciously, and pondered a moment, "Should I take a wild guess? Have you been leading me on this whole time or something like that?" "No," Elsa said. "Are you unhappy with me?" he asked, and then added, "I'm wondering because you didn't seem that happy when I first came. And not to mention, you don't always act interested. It makes me think that you're hiding something from me. You look like you're about to cry and you're acting like you did something wrong." Suddenly his voice grew tense, "Are you… seeing someone else?" "No, it's not like that!" she interjected. "You mean yes?" he replied angrily, his temper rising, "Apparently I can't trust you to tell the truth since you're turning me away."**

**He spun around, beginning to walk off in a huff. "No, wait! Don't go!" she pleaded. He turned to listen, staring in anticipation. "I'm sorry," she said, her voice shaky, "I just don't know how I'm supposed to tell you this!" "Tell me what?" he said demanding an answer. "It's not what you think," "It has nothing to do with us! It just has everything to do with me, so if you could please just listen." He stopped, standing motionlessly, "Alright… I'm listening." "Forgive me," she took in a deep breath, "I suppose I'm doing something wrong. Really it's me who doesn't trust you." In curiosity, Jacques turned himself around to look at her, his anger simmering down, "Why's that?" "If I told you… would you understand?" she asked timidly. "Well, it would depend on what it is," he replied frankly, and crossed his arms. Again, she fell silent. "Elsa?" he said her name aloud. She looked at him briefly, "I was born with ice powers." He blinked, staring back in disbelief, "Wait… sorry?" "It's a long story," she interrupted, "I don't really know why I have it. I had to hide it away from everyone for many years because my parents thought it would be dangerous."**

"**Wait, slow down," he stared back with a confounded look upon his face, "You said that you have… ice powers?" "Jacques, please try to understand," she begged. "Are you for real?" he laughed disbelievingly, "So… you're saying that you can make ice… and snow? Is that it?" Elsa turned away angrily, muttering to herself, "I knew this was a bad idea." "Wait, what is?" Jacques asked. "Telling you! I should have never told you!" she bit back at him, and then muttered a stinging piece of sarcasm, "To think you'd understand anything." She turned to hide her face away from him, looking over the bridge, and formed a few tears in her eyes. "Now, wait, Elsa! Don't cry!" Jacques's voice was suddenly replaced with sympathy. He reached for her hand, "I don't mean to upset you." "Don't touch me!" she cringed back, distancing herself from him. He flinched back in response, "I'm sorry… you probably want nothing to do with me now since I was being a jerk about it." He gently placed a hand on her shoulder, "I should have been nicer about it; it just came as a surprise to me. Ice powers… I mean, that's really unexpected." "Well, it's not really that, but thank you anyways," she brushed his hand off, and wiped the tears from her eyes, "Just… don't touch me. I don't want you to get hurt."**

** "Hurt me? Hurt me with what?" he asked in a baffled tone of voice. "I could freeze you," she glanced back at him. "Freeze me?" he threw a skeptical look at her. "Don't you believe me?" she asked quietly. "Well then, could you show me these powers of yours?" Jacques asked, "I'm a bit curious about them now that you've told me." "Do you really want me to show you?" she raised an eyebrow at him. He nodded. "You won't be scared?" she asked. He shook his head. "Well, you asked for it," she chuckled softly. She exposed the palm of her hand, and a bright blue light flashed before his eyes, expelling tiny ice crystals that formed into snowflakes. Jacques stared in astonishment, "Are these… are these snowflakes?" Elsa nodded. "Wow, that's not something you see every day," he laughed nervously, "Then again, maybe not in your case." He looked away, taking a deep breath. "So, now do you believe me?" Elsa asked. "Yes… after seeing it, I believe you. It's just… I don't know anyone who's ever made snow before right out of their hand," Jacques laughed a little, and then muttered to himself, "That's not weird at all."**

** Elsa watched him with a sad look in her eyes. Jacques looked back at her, "Elsa, are you alright?" "You're going to leave, aren't you?" she asked, "I figured since not too many people would understand." "What? Leave? No, Elsa, I'm not leaving you!" he said, "I haven't already, have I?" She stared at him in a moment of hesitation, and then spoke in a soft voice, "I just want someone who will love me." "Elsa," he spoke in a low voice that almost sounded like a whisper, "I love you, and I will always love you." Her eyes brightened suddenly, but then darkened again, "I'm just worried… I don't want to hurt you, much less get you killed." "It's alright! I've already had a near death experience!" he said playfully, "I can handle it." "That's not funny, Jacques," Elsa responded in a more serious tone of voice. "Alright, fine, I won't joke about it," he said with a small laugh.**

"**I'm dangerous," she said, "That's what I've been trying to tell you. I know you think that we can have a future together, but we can't." "Elsa," Jacques said gingerly, his voice a bit hushed, "I think the thing that you need is just to have a little faith in us being together. You just have to trust that everything will work out and be alright." **

"**But it's better if I'm alone," she said, disagreeing with him. "And are you going to live the rest of your life like that?" he raised an eyebrow ever so slightly; "You can't keep hiding yourself away from the world forever. Sooner or later, you're going to need someone to be there for you." "I have my sister," Elsa replied, averting her gaze. "Yes, but your sister has her own life. You can't solely depend on one person to comfort you when you're feeling lonely," he told her, "At least, you won't be too happy if you do." "You really want me to say yes, don't you?" Elsa asked. Jacques's eyes widened for a moment, feeling stung by the words. "Um… well, yes. Actually," he replied, his eyes were suddenly watery with sadness, "I really thought you would." He stared at the ring in his hand. "But it's your life. I mean if you don't want to get married or even be together anymore, I'm not saying we have to," he tucked the ring back into his breast pocket, and turned slowly to walk away, "I just thought it would make you happy." Elsa gasped soundlessly as she watched him walk away, and then muttered to herself, "What am I doing?" "Jacques!" she cried out, and he turned around. "I will marry you!" she ran towards him, wrapping her arms around him in an embrace. "You will?" he asked, looking surprised. "Yes!" Elsa nodded in agreement, "Yes, I will!" "Yes!" Jacques exclaimed elatedly, and then smiled, "You've finally decided to come out of your shell once and for all."**

** Elsa looked up at him, and they stared into each other's eyes. Jacques broke the silence, "You know something? We haven't had one kiss in the two and a half years that we've known each other. I guess we have a long distance relationship to blame for that." "You're asking me for a kiss?" she asked. "Uh… well, yes," he stammered, blushing suddenly, "Sorry. May I… may I kiss you?" She fluttered her eyelashes slightly, "Yes, you may." She closed her eyes, and he closed his a moment after. Their lips reached for each other's and locked together in a graceful motion, and after lingering they pulled away. "Jacques," Elsa said aloud. "Yes?" he asked. "I'm nervous," she said softly. "Why are you nervous, darling?" he asked with a look of concern. "It's just that… this is such a big change for me," she said, her voice quavering slightly. "It's a big change for anyone," Jacques replied. "Yes, but…" Elsa hesitated for a moment, "I've never been this close to anyone, not even to Anna." "Neither have I," he smiled and gazed at her, "But isn't that what this is all about?" She nodded, "Yes… yes I suppose it is." He wrapped his arms around her, and she moved her hands up to feel them. He craned his neck down, and she reached up to meet his kiss. She opened her eyes, "Jacques… you'll never leave me, will you?" "No," he opened his, "Why do you ask?" "I… I just need to know," she replied, pleading for an answer. "Elsa, I will never leave you for anyone else," he lifted her chin gently with the tip of his finger, "That's a promise." "Promise?" she asked, looking uncertainly at him. "Yes," he looked her straight in the eye, sounding more serious for a moment, "I promise." He brought her close to his chest, embracing her, and kissed the top of her head.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Wedding

**FROST**

**Chapter 6: The Wedding**

**Later that weekend, the castle servants were talking amongst each other. It was early morning, and women donned in dark green gowns opened the windows and dusted the walls of the corridor. "Good news, Gretchen! I have something to tell you!" Gerda said aloud, carrying a pile of neatly folded clothes. "What is it?" a tall, lanky woman asked. "It's Elsa!" Gerda said happily, "She's going to get married! Jacques proposed to her, and she said yes!" "Oh my!" the other woman replied, "That's very big news!" "Can you believe it?" Gerda asked with a cheerful smile, "Oh goodness, she grew up so fast. I still remember the time when she was a girl." She knocked on the door to Anna's bed chamber. There was no response. "Perhaps you should come back another time so you don't disturb the princess," Gretchen scolded her. "Oh, come now, you know she won't really be bothered," Gerda said, waving her hand in the air, "Besides, I'll just quietly slip in, and be out in no time!" She looked over her shoulder and asked, "Oh, um, do you mind helping me put away the dresses?" "Well, I suppose I could pitch in," Gretchen said, agreeing to lend a hand. They soundlessly opened Anna's bedroom door, yet they began chattering away in a not so quiet manner.**

"**Let's see… the pink dress goes over here, the blue gown can go over there, Gretchen. See where I'm pointing at?" Gerda asked, and then nodded when Gretchen moved the dress over to the correct place, "Yes, right there!" "About this proposal," Gretchen spoke, changing back to the original subject, "I'm surprised that Elsa even agreed to getting married. Honestly, I thought it would never happen." "Well, you never quite know what's going to happen in the future," Gerda said, "We haven't had anything this interesting to talk about in such a long time. I'm glad we found out about it. Not to mention, I simply can't wait until the wedding day… Elsa is going to look so beautiful!" Anna shifted suddenly in her bed, sitting upright and let out a big yawn, "Wait… what? What about Elsa?" "Oh, look! The princess is awake!" Gretchen chided Gerda, "All because you don't know how to keep your mouth shut!" "Oh, stop it," Gerda brushed off the complaint, and then turned to Anna excitedly, "Did you hear, dearie? Elsa is getting married!" Anna popped open her eyes with surprise, and raised her voice, "She's what?" "Jacques proposed to her, and she accepted!" Gerda said happily. "Oh my gosh!" Anna gasped aloud, and then exclaimed, "Elsa's getting married!" Immediately, she sprung out of the bed, "I'd better go and talk to her!" She stopped for a moment, "Bathroom first!" She hurried in and slammed the door, and poked her hand out to grab a dress and shut it again. Gretchen stared blankly at the bathroom door, "Well, someone's excited."**

** The rising sun shone down upon the castle courtyard, with Jacques and Elsa standing beside the coach carriage. "Goodbye, Elsa," Jacques said, "I wish to see you sometime soon. Sooner than eight weeks." Elsa laughed slightly. "Yes, well, don't you think eight weeks is a bit long to go without seeing each other?" he asked, "I know I live a long distance away, but let's meet sometime next month. How does that sound?" "Alright," Elsa nodded, agreeing to it, "Maybe I can visit you next time." "By all means, please do," he smiled, "Well, farewell for now." He gently lifted her hand, and stooped over to plant a kiss on it. Elsa blushed a little and smiled, "Goodbye, Jacques." He stepped into the carriage with the coachman closing the door, and gave her a wave before the horse began trotting off. She returned the wave of her hand, and then was suddenly surprised by Anna rushing towards her, screaming, "Elsa! Elsa, Elsa, Elsa, Elsa!" "Anna, calm down, what is it?" she asked. "Elsa, I heard the news! I know all about it!" Anna exclaimed, and then added, "Is it really true?" "Yes," Elsa nodded.**

"**Oh, yes! You're finally getting married! I am so happy for you! You'll live happily together, and maybe even have kids! They would be super cute! Oh, and of course, you'll have to take care of Arendelle. I bet Jacques will love being in a new place!" Anna breathed for a moment, "How exciting will that be?" Elsa looked surprised, and then cast her eyes down. "Wait… what's wrong?" Anna asked, looking confused. Elsa faltered for a moment before looking back at her, "Anna, there's something I need to tell you." "What is it?" Anna asked, "Elsa, you can tell me anything!" "I can't stay," Elsa said, appearing to be apprehensive, with Anna staring back with a dumbfounded look on her face, "Wait, what?" She paused momentarily, "I'm confused. Elsa, what do you mean?" "It means what it means," Elsa told her, "I can't stay here in Arendelle." Anna widened her eyes, "Wait... you can't stay here in Arendelle? What are you saying? I mean, why are you saying that?" She had a small laugh, "Elsa, seriously! Don't scare me like that, I mean you're kidding, right?" She looked at Elsa, but she only stared back quietly. "Right?" Anna asked, beginning to grow worried, "Funny… that's some joke, you had me fooled!" "Anna, I know it's not what you want to hear, but it's the truth! Now if you would please just try to understand!" Elsa said, but Anna cut her off, "Wait, why are you leaving? You can't just leave! Arendelle is your home, where you belong!" "Please let me explain!" Elsa said, sounding slightly annoyed with her, "Jacques is the only one who can rule his kingdom. If I marry him, then I can't stay here."**

"**But, Elsa! What about your promise that you would never leave my side? What about everything we've ever done together? Everything we've ever talked about?" Anna ranted angrily, "What about all our talks on books, music, and shows? The times we've gone into town to do things and laughed and talked for hours? And now, you're just going to throw all of it away by leaving me!" "Anna, please, just calm down!" Elsa pleaded. "No! Not after you shut me out for all those years! I've spent only the last seven years of my life getting to know my one and only sister, after hardly being able to talk to you before that! Then you tell me that you're leaving Arendelle to go and live somewhere else!" "Anna, I'm sorry, but that's how it has to be!" Elsa said. "No, it doesn't have to be that way! You don't have to marry him!" Anna shouted, "We used to say 'sisters before misters', remember?" "Anna, don't make me choose between you or him, that's not fair!" Elsa raised her voice, and Anna protested in response, "What's not fair is that you're leaving me!" "Anna, you have to let me go!" Elsa said, then faltered for a moment, "You want to marry Kristoff, don't you? Don't you want to start a new life with him somewhere, too?" Anna calmed down a bit, "Well, yes. I suppose Kristoff would want to find a place somewhere in the woods or the mountains." "Anna," Elsa stared at her, "If I leave, I need you to stay in this castle. As my sister, you are next in line to rule Arendelle and become its new queen." "No, Elsa, don't do this!" Anna protested, "I don't even know how to rule a kingdom!" "Then I suppose you will have to learn," Elsa told her, "I'm not going to have a conversation with you if all you're going to do is argue with me. Now, if you'll excuse me." She walked away, leaving Anna staring in disbelief at her. "Ugh!" she stamped her foot, "How could she do this me? Doesn't she care about what I think?"**

** Anna sat alone in a large room before a chess table, silently staring at the neat rows the pieces were aligned in. With a scowl, she poked at the white queen, and twirled it around under her finger. Then, she flicked it onto the ground, and muttered under her breath, "I do so much for her, and this is what she does to me?" The cool autumn breeze blew in through the open window, its chill reminding her of Elsa. Angrily, she marched over to slam it shut. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed her ring glowing with fire. "Hmm… maybe I need to find a way to calm myself down," Anna said, and then sighed, "I just wish that someone would magically appear out of thin air to brighten my day. That would make it all better." Suddenly, a knock came to the door. Anna lifted up her head, and heard the knock come again. "It had better not be Elsa," she said, going over to open it. There she saw Olaf, and he made a dramatic entrance, gesturing with his arms, "Hello!" "Olaf!" Anna's face brightened with surprise, "I forgot you were coming over today." "Yeah, well, it's Sunday and I've got nothing better to do than to waltz on over here," Olaf said, "So… how has life been treating you? Splendid? Good? So-So?" "Not so good," Anna confessed. "Oh really? What's wrong?" Olaf asked with a tone of concern in his voice. **

"**Well, did you hear the news that Elsa is getting married to Jacques?" Anna asked. "Yeah, yeah! I heard the news! Isn't that just wonderful? I heard some people talking about it and wanted to get the latest scoop. Sorry if I'm a bit nosy," Olaf said, and then chuckled, "Nosy… no pun intended. Anyways, you were saying?" "Well, while the whole thing sounds great, it's not so great for me," Anna told him. "What? Why's that?" Olaf asked her. "Elsa is leaving Arendelle, and going to live in another kingdom," Anna explained. "What? Elsa's leaving Arendelle?" Olaf blinked with surprise, "Why would she do that? Is it because of this Jacques guy?"**

"**Yes," Anna nodded. "Oh… oh, I see," Olaf looked sad for a moment, "So you're not really looking forward to them getting married then, are you?" "Well, it's not that," Anna said, "I mean I want her to live happily ever after, only I thought that meant that I could live that 'happily ever after' with her! I mean, since when did she decide that she's going to leave after everything that's happened between us?" "Oh, Anna, I'm so sorry to hear that," Olaf said, trying to comfort her.**

"**All of this is my fault," Anna said sadly, "I was the one who pushed her into meeting someone." "What? No, no! I'm sure you did the right thing!" Olaf said, placing a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, "I think that Elsa is happy that you did that for her! Just think, now she has someone who understands her and can start a new life with her!" "That's just the problem," Anna said, "She's starting a new life with someone else. I should have known that she was going to leave, but I thought that if she got married she would stay here in Arendelle. I shouldn't have had her meet a prince, especially not a crown prince. This whole thing would have never happened had I set her up with a different guy. Maybe it would have been best if I didn't set her up with anyone!" "You know, Anna, sometimes we all have to make our own choices," Olaf said, "I think Elsa is doing what feels right for her, even if that's not what you like. We just have to let go of those we love sometimes, and sure enough, they'll come back." Anna pondered what he said for a moment, "I suppose you're right." "Just think, it's not the end of the world if she leaves," Olaf said cheerfully, "It's only the beginning!" Anna stared expressionlessly at him. "Alright, I guess that doesn't help much," he said, "But sure enough, you'll get plenty of chances to see her! It's not like she's afraid of hurting you anymore." "Yeah, at least there's that," she nodded, "Thank you, Olaf." "I'll stay!" he smiled, "I'll probably have to stay… I don't know if Elsa will want me in another kingdom." "Oh, right, it's because you're a snowman," Anna said. "Boy, I'm gonna miss her," Olaf said, "We all had such good times together, didn't we?" "Yeah," Anna said with a smile, and then looked out the window, "I'm going to miss her, too."**

** The sound of church bells tolling were over the white castle of Ethereal, and the birds that were gathered around the edges of the bell tower flew away into the sky. People from all around walked through the castle gate, and were directed by guards, servants, on where to go. A young lady with a lavender and silver bridesmaid dress entered the castle, walking beside her husband who wore a gray suit. It was Rapunzel and Flynn. "Okay, Eugene, I need you to help me find the room where Anna and Elsa are, can you do that for me?" she asked, looking around the room full of people. "Sure thing," Flynn nodded absentmindedly, "Whatever you say." He looked the other way, and saw the castle servants carry a tall, white wedding cake and place it on the table nearest to them. "Let's just leave it here for now," one of them said to the other, and then walked away. Flynn widened his eyes, gazing desirously at the wedding cake mounted perfectly on top of the table. He licked his lips, feeling his mouth water. "Um, Rapunzel?" he looked at her to get her attention. "Yes Eugene?" she asked. "I think we should maybe split up… I'm going to go and look over there, while you can go look down over here!" he said, pointing his finger in two different directions. "Do you really think we're going to find the room that way?" Rapunzel scolded him. "Sure… I'll go figure out if it's down that way, and if not I'll come back. You know you can count on me to do it," he said convincingly. "Alright, meet me back here when you're done looking," she told him. "Yes!" Flynn muttered to himself. He slipped away into the crowd, moseying on towards the cake. Slowly, he crept nearer to it, and peered over his shoulder. Then, he leaned over, and inched his finger near the frosting and dared to stick it in. "Just this small corner…" he said, sliding the icing off and popped his finger into his mouth, "Hopefully no one will notice that."**

**He was surprised to see someone approach his side to put a glass under a wine fountain. He wore a dark blue jacket with gold shoulder pieces and medallions, a purple sash, black pants, and white gloves. Flynn stood upright again, and the other man threw him a suspicious look, "What are you standing around here for?" "Uh…" Flynn's mouth hung open, "I'm just… looking at this gorgeous cake that we're all going to eat tonight. Tonight… as in a few hours from now." He shifted uncomfortably, clearing his throat, "So, are you the bridegroom?" "Um, yes I am, as a matter of fact," the young man outstretched his hand to shake Flynn's, "The name's Jacques." "Flynn, Flynn Rider," he smiled. "Flynn did you say?" Jacques asked, repeating his name, "Pleasure to meet you, Flynn." Suddenly Rapunzel's voice came in the distance, "Eugene!" "Oh… I hope she doesn't see me over here," he said to himself in a low voice. "Eugene!" she called again, "Eugene? Where are you?" "Who's Eugene?" Jacques asked with a confused look on his face. "Eugene? Oh, Eugene!" Flynn exclaimed, acting surprised, "He's a friend of mine. Good guy, nice hair, perfectly straight teeth. He showed up here with Rapunzel. I guess he's around here somewhere…" His eyes darted around the room, and he whistled while thinking for a moment. "I'd better go find him!" he said, beginning to walk off, and then zipped past everyone down the hall, "Bye!" Jacques looked puzzled after watching him leave, and noticed Kristoff come to the table to munch on some baby carrots. "That guy Flynn… he's pretty weird," Jacques said. "In case you didn't know, his real name is Eugene," Kristoff said, "He just calls himself Flynn because he's too embarrassed to tell people what it really is."**

** "Eugene?" Rapunzel called irritably. "Yes?" he asked, wearing a fake, awkward smile. Rapunzel looked at him suspiciously, "Are you up to something?" "Me? No! No way! No sir! I mean ma'am…" he stared with wide eyes, "I didn't see anything in that direction." Rapunzel stared at him uncertainly, and then sighed, "Well, I didn't find anything where I looked. Maybe we should ask someone where it is." Rapunzel's eyes glanced around the room in search of something, and then she noticed a large sign pointing down towards a hallway. "Look, there's a sign, it says 'The Bride is this way, bridesmaids and groomsmen permitted only'," Rapunzel read aloud, and then rebuked him, "Eugene, did you really look? You must have walked right past it!" "Ah, silly me. It's too bad I don't notice things as much as you do," Flynn said with a small laugh, and followed her down the corridor.**

** In a private changing room, Anna finished up with fitting the dress, "There. You're all ready to go now." Elsa turned and looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a strapless, mermaid style wedding gown made of duchesse satin with a sweetheart neckline. The bodice hugged her figure and was etched with silvery thread, and the bottom was made of lacy ruffles overlapped with sheer, white chiffon. On top of her head was a gossamer veil with snowflakes, and her thick blonde hair fell down in soft, layered waves. She wore brown eyeshadow, a glimmering, frosty pink sheen of lipstick, and her nails were painted with a glittering, pearly white coat. "Wow, Elsa… you look beautiful," Anna said with a smile. Elsa studied herself closely, and then said, "Oh, one last thing." With a wave of her hand, she formed a delicate necklace made of diamond snowflakes from the magical ice crystals, and they sparkled luminously in the sun that was shining through the window.**

** Elsa's smile began to fade into a troubled look on her face. She averted her gaze from the mirror to the ground, hoping Anna wouldn't notice. Anna beamed at her, and then saw a trace of sadness in her eyes, "Elsa, is something wrong?" "No, I'm fine," Elsa replied plainly. "Are you being honest?" Anna placed a hand on her shoulder, "Talk to me." Elsa looked at her, and took a deep breath, "I'm just nervous about this." "Why are you nervous? This is supposed to be one of the happiest days of your life," Anna said cheerfully. "There are a lot of people out there," she said quietly, "I don't want this to be anything like the night at my coronation." "Oh no, Elsa, it won't be," Anna replied, "You don't have to worry, I'm here for you." Elsa smiled at her. She was quiet for a moment, and then asked, "Is it just me, or is it really hot in here?" "It's a little stuffy in here," Anna said, agreeing with her. "A little stuffy? I'm burning up already…" she said, taking a deep breath. "You sure it's that hot? Maybe it is just you," Anna chuckled a little. "I think it's the dress," Elsa said. "And you're nervous," Anna pointed out, "Don't be. You'll be great out there, I know it."**

** Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Anna said, raising her voice slightly. Rapunzel opened the door, and approached her, "Anna!" "Rapunzel!" Anna went in to hug her, "I haven't seen you in forever!" "I know! It's been such a long time!" Rapunzel said, and then looked over at Elsa, "Hi, Elsa!" "Hello," she smiled back. "Wow, Elsa, you look drop dead gorgeous in that," Rapunzel complimented her, and then turned to Anna, "Sorry if I'm a bit late. I was the last bridesmaid to show up." "Oh no, it's fine," Anna said, "But we're beginning shortly after this, so I'm glad you could make it." Anna looked at Elsa, "Are you ready?" Elsa smiled at her, "Ready."**

** Inside the church, everyone was gathering around to sit in the long pews that faced the altar. A short, stout man with gray hair and a thick, bushy moustache marched to and fro outside in the hallway, looking down the aisle and seeing that the groom was not waiting on the other end. "Where is he? The wedding is about to start!" he hissed angrily, furrowing his heavy brow. "What seems to be the trouble, Sir Henry?" a male servant asked. "My nephew, he's not here! Where could he possibly be at a time like this?" the man asked in a furious tone of voice, "And if you don't mind, I prefer to be addressed by my proper title, that is 'The Duke of Westbranch'." "My apologies, sir," the servant replied, cringing with fear, "I'll remember that next time." "Go and fetch me a glass of water while you're at it!" he snapped at him. "Yes, my lord," the servant bowed, and left immediately. The duke pursed his lips into a thin line, getting angrier by the second. **

**Suddenly, Jacques made his appearance, peering down the aisle anxiously. "Jacques!" his uncle's voice thundered at him, "How dare you come at the last possible minute!" "Sorry, I needed to use the bathroom," Jacques interjected, almost sounding like a child. "That's no excuse! You should have thought to use the bathroom long before the ceremony was about to start! Do you have to make an embarrassment out of me? I may not be your father, but I am your uncle and I am the last family that you have!" he ranted at him. "I can't help it!" Jacques said, "I mean do you expect me to hold it the entire time we're exchanging vows?"**

** In a straight line, the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked beside one another in uniform, and their plain expressions looked bewildered the moment they saw the king. Lastly, Anna walked out with Elsa, and then stopped in their tracks when seeing the groom standing right before him. "Jacques!" Elsa blinked with surprise, and had a baffled look on her face, "What are you doing here?" "Now you've done it!" his uncle jumped right under his nose, pointing a finger at him, "You're not supposed to see the bride before the ceremony! Now you've ruined the whole thing! Not to mention, you'll forever be cursed from this point on!" "Oh, well, I'm not one who really believes in superstitions," Jacques said, brushing off his comment, "Besides, that's old school. It's my day, not yours, so why worry about it?" He walked over to Elsa, "Really you're the one who deserves an apology. I'm sorry if I lost track of the time." "It's alright," she said. "Don't mind him," Jacques said softly, leaning into her, "He's a real stickler for tradition. Can't say we've ever seen eye to eye all that much." "You'd better walk yourself down there this instant!" he yelled at him, "And don't humiliate me any further!" "For goodness sake's, I'm a grown man. I can do whatever I want," Jacques rolled his eyes at him. He turned and winked at Elsa, "I'll meet you down there." She smiled and gave him a small wave, and watched him stride down the walkway.**

** Outside of the castle, Olaf was mounted on top of Sven, trying to peer in through the church window without being seen. Kristoff's family of trolls crowded behind them, shushing one another to be silent. Olaf wore a black suit and a bow tie, and tried to balance on Sven's head, clinging to his crown of antlers. "Oh if I could just see, just a little bit higher Sven," Olaf said, tilting his head up and reaching up off his feet, "Just a little teensy bit higher…" Sven groaned irritably, tired of stretching his neck. "Stop it, Sven! I'm trying to see Elsa," Olaf rebuked him, and then sighed, "Is there a rock or something Sven could maybe climb onto?" "A rock… oh! I know! Maybe Sven could climb on top of us!" Bulda grinned widely, making a suggestion. "Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Great idea! Yeah, good thinking there!" Olaf smiled, agreeing to the idea. Sven, on the other hand, grunted with an uneasy look in his eyes at the thought. "I'll need two volunteers," Olaf declared aloud, and the trolls all exchanged looks. Bulda stared at Cliff who was right beside her. "What are you looking at me for?" he asked, and then he smiled uneasily, "Oh… you want me to hold up Sven?" Bulda grabbed him by the arm and well as another troll, "Come on you two."**

** They rolled towards Sven, and he stood on top of them with his hooves. "Oh, awesome! Now I can see!" Olaf said, looking in through the window. "Tell us what you see!" Bulda exclaimed, her voice filled with curiosity. "There she is! Wow… she looks beautiful!" Olaf gazed in wonder. Elsa carried herself with poise as she paced down the aisle, the end of her dress far-flung and trailing behind her with every light step she took towards the altar. "Wow… if only you guys could see this," Olaf said, "I mean it's a shame you can't, you're really missing out on it." He noticed the trolls were glaring at him. "Oh… well, as I was saying, she looks beautiful. I'll tell you when she reaches the altar," Olaf said, turning back to the window, "Alright, now she's there." "Did you really have to talk us into this?" Cliff asked irritably, looking at Bulda. "Oh, shush!" she scolded him, "I'm trying to listen!" Sven's feet began to wobble, and his knees started shaking. "Stay balanced, Sven," Olaf told him. "What's happening?" Bulda asked. "They're exchanging vows," Olaf said, "Oh, and I can see Anna and Kristoff! And some mean-looking guy is right behind them… he looks a little scary if you ask me." Just then, the duke turned his head, looking suspiciously towards the windows with a sour look on his face. He widened his eyes in bewilderment when seeing the snowman. He blinked, thinking himself bored and imagining things that weren't really there.**

"**Sven is really heavy," Cliff groaned from underneath his weight, and he shifted slightly, sending Sven off balance. His front legs collapsed and his head hit the ground, and Olaf let out a scream falling off of him. Again, the duke looked out the window, and then believed he was hearing things, too. "Oh, Olaf, are you alright?" Bulda asked. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Olaf said, wiping the dust off his suit, "But something tells me we shouldn't do that again. I have a bad feeling about it." "Who was that man you were talking about?" a troll asked. "I don't know," Olaf replied, "But from the looks of it, he seems to have a stick up his butt or something. Not someone I'd want to meet. Yeesh."**

**The Reverend at the front of the altar was holding a book in his hands, and looked up at the groom and bride. "Place the ring on Elsa's hand and repeat after me," the Reverend ordered him, "I, King Jacques of Ethereal." "'I, King Jacques of Ethereal'," Jacques repeated his words. "Do take Queen Elsa of Arendelle," the Reverend said aloud. "'Do take Queen Elsa of Arendelle'," Jacques said, looking into her eyes. "To be my lawfully wedded wife," he said in a plain voice. "To be my awfully wedded wife," Jacques finished after him. Everyone eyes' widened, including Elsa's. "To be… to be my waffly wedded wife… no, that's not what I meant," Jacques tried to correct himself. Flynn looked up in surprise, "Did he just say waffly?" The people in the pews gawked at him, and then burst out laughing. Jacques flushed red in the face, but when looking over at Elsa he saw that she began to laugh as well. "I think I might end up saying the same thing after hearing that," Kristoff said with a smirk. Anna slapped him on the wrist, scolding him, "Don't you dare!" Amongst the giggling mass, his uncle grimaced and lines creased even deeper into his face. "This is outrageous! The embarrassment! All of my friends are here to see this!" he said to himself, "Oh, I don't think I can take it much longer!" He stood himself up from the pew, and angrily marched down the aisle out of the church.**

** Later in the evening, everyone met in the grand ballroom for the reception. After dinner had been served, one of the servants began cutting the cake with a large knife. Children came running up to it, begging for a slice. "Can I please have some?" the flower girl asked, while the ring bearer beside her cut in, "I want some, too!" "Now, children, you will all have to just wait your turn," the servant replied, "There are a lot of other people waiting for it, too. Do you see the line over there?" He pointed, and the children scowled at him before walking off. "Who's next?" she asked, and then Flynn appeared in front of him. "Here you are," she said, placing a slice onto a plate. "That's funny… that's the same piece I licked," Flynn muttered to himself. "I beg your pardon?" she asked, widening her eyes. "Nothing!" Flynn forced a smile, and began walking off, "Thank you, ma'am!" He whistled while waltzing away amongst the crowd.**

** Soft, classical music played on a spinning, vinyl record. The duke stood beside it, thumbing through some more records, and then switched the large, black discs. Jacques sat a long table beside Elsa, growing bored after listening to the piece of music. "The music is slow, isn't it?" Jacques asked Elsa, waiting for an opinion. "Yes," Elsa nodded. "Too slow. It's boring," he said, "I don't like it, that or I'm not really feeling it." "Oh, stop complaining," she scolded him. "What? It's our wedding day; don't you want to have something to dance to?" he asked, "It's just not a memorable song, in fact I don't even know what it's called or who composed it." He signaled towards on one of the servants to come near him. "Yes, your Majesty?" he asked. "Put on an Elvis record, will ya? I'd like to spice things up," Jacques said. "Certainly, my lord," the servant bowed his head. "Jacques, can't you ask politely?" Elsa scolded him. "Oh, right," he said, "Well, I suppose I'll have to keep that in mind for next time." "Elvis Presley?" she asked with a look of surprise. "Yeah, why not?" he shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't know you liked him," she said. "Of course," he replied, "I have all of his records." People suddenly gathered on the dance floor, all except the duke and his small circle of friends. "What happened to the music that I was playing?" the duke asked, "Playing the devil's music is what he's doing." Meanwhile, on the dance floor, Jacques held Elsa's hand in his, and had his other hand placed at the small of her back. "Oh, you can dance," Jacques raised an eyebrow, "I guess you left me a surprise." "I guess I did," Elsa replied back with a smile. "In fact, you dance beautifully," he said, "I just didn't know it because this is our first time doing it." Elsa pursed her lips. "That's a compliment," Jacques said, noticing her displeasure, "Really." **

** "Kristoff, do you want to dance?" Anna asked him. He looked up at her, tossing his flaps of straw hair with a throw of his head to the side. "Well, I suppose after I'm done with my drink," he said. "Oh, Kristoff, come on! You can finish that later!" Anna said, and she grabbed his hand to pull him up, "Please dance with me." Kristoff sighed, "Anna, I don't really dance." "So what! It's fun!" she said, "Just come with me!" "Fine," he finally agreed, and stood up beside her. He removed his dress coat, which was a woolen, gray suit, as well as the black tie that he was wearing. He pushed up his white sleeves to reveal bare forearms. "I figured I might get hot in that," he said, "Well, I'm ready when you are." Anna squealed and grabbed by the arm, dragging him onto the dance floor. She turned and they faced one another. He clasped one of Anna's hands in his, and his other hand rested at the small of her back. He danced slowly with her in tight circles across the wooden floor. Anna's eyes locked with his, and his warm brown eyes seemed to melt like chocolate right before her. A new song came on, slow and romantic. "Oh, I love this song," Anna smiled brightly. "I'll sing it for you," Kristoff grinned back at her, and he began serenading her.**

"**Can't Help Falling in Love" – Elvis Presley **

**(Solo)**

**Wise men say only fools rush in**

**But I can't help falling in love with you**

**Shall I stay? Would it be a sin?**

**If I can't help falling in love with you**

**Like a river flows surely to the sea**

**Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be**

**Take my hand, take my whole life too**

**For I can't help falling in love with you**

**(Duet, Kristoff & Anna)**

**Like a river flows surely to the sea**

**Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be**

**Take my hand, take my whole life too**

**For I can't help falling in love with you**

**For I can't help falling in love with you**

** Late in the evening, Jacques and Elsa were alone together standing on a balcony protruding from the castle. Jacques wrapped his arms around her from behind, and they gazed at the night sky that was sprinkled with glittering stars. The pale moon gleamed like a pearl in the celestial shadows of the summer night. The air seemed magical, spellbinding, and enchanting. "You look like an angel," he told her, smiling, "Or should I say, a snow angel." She smiled back, "Oh, Jacques, that's sweet." "It's true, darling," he lifted her chin gently with a finger. A surge of attraction came over her when he gazed into her eyes. "May I kiss you?" he asked shakily, his eyes flickering tensely. "Yes," she replied softly. He hesitated, his eyes dancing, and he leaned in slowly. As his face drew nearer and slightly dipped down, she tilted her head up and closed her eyes. Time was slowing to the point where it seemed to be freezing in place. She wished that, amongst all the things she could freeze, that time would be one of those things. She felt an intense rising stir inside of her as he brushed her lips gently, his lips soft to the touch, caressing slowly and smoothly. She swept his dark locks slightly above his brow with a fluid motion of her hands, ran her fingers through them and then brought her hands down and clasped them at the nape of his neck. He stroked her, fondling her flaxen tresses of hair. His lips grazed hers once more, and he lingered when pulling away to look deep into her eyes which shone like blue sea glass. She stared lovingly back into his, seeing that the burnished bronze of his eyes gleamed like molten copper. He embraced her with his arms, wrapping them around her. She nestled her head delicately under his jaw, resting it against his chest, feeling his heartbeat pulse rapidly in a cadence. "I love you," she said. "And I love you," he whispered, and planted a light kiss on her forehead, "I'll love you, forever and always."**


	7. Chapter 7: Back in Arendelle

**FROST**

**Chapter 7: Back in Arendelle**

**Gerda hurried down the hall, squealing with delight as she passed by the other servants with a letter in her hand, "It's a boy! It's a boy! Queen Elsa has had a boy!" The servants gasped happily upon hearing the news. Gerda swung open the door of Anna's study where she was reading through papers, "My queen! You have a letter from your sister! She has had a son. A prince has been born!" Anna's eyes brightened with pleasant surprise, and she clasped her hands excitedly, "Oh, how wonderful!" Gerda handed her the letter to read, and Anna's eyes gleamed with eagerness, "We have to let Kristoff know about this!" She left her desk, and then after quickening down the corridor she opened a door and crossed the threshold of the room where Kristoff was, "Kristoff! Kristoff, Elsa's baby came! It's a boy!"**

** Kristoff gave her a sidelong glance, "Oh, really? Wow, that's exciting. I thought her and Jacques said they were expecting a girl." "Read the letter!" Anna beamed at him, handing it over, and Kristoff read over it momentarily, "So, his name is Prince Jacques II, nicknamed Jack. How original." "Kristoff! Don't be sarcastic!" Anna scolded him. "Well, it's not! Besides, a little sarcasm never hurts anyone," he offered the letter back to her. "Aren't you happy about this? You don't seem interested!" Anna said with a look of disappointment. "That's because I'm overworked. I'll share my enthusiasm with you once I get a chance to sleep," he told her. "You have a nephew! Doesn't that appeal to you at all?" she asked, "You can worry about work later!" "Sorry, but no, there's a lot to be done," Kristoff grumbled, "There's too much on my mind right now, so we'll talk about this later." "Admit it! You're in a bad mood! Like you always are!" Anna raised her voice at him.**

** "It's not a bad mood, ok?" Kristoff protested in a whiny tone of voice. "Sure it is!" she replied, "The least you could do is take a minute of your day to say how excited you are about this!" "Keeping in mind that this is your nephew, not mine," Kristoff told her. "Kristoff," Anna widened her eyes, "After everything Elsa has done for you, that's what you have to say? Well, keep this in mind, you are an only child and could not possibly have a niece or nephew blood related to you because you don't have a brother or sister!" Kristoff stared at her with his arms folded across his chest, "Alright, I see your point." "May I ask, could we invite them over any time soon?" Anna said, hoping he would say yes. "I think I'll be busy all through the fall," Kristoff replied, "It's better to have them visit during the holidays." "The holidays? But that's such a long time away! Like three months from now!" Anna protested, "I was thinking more like, in a couple of weeks!" "Sorry, no can do," Kristoff said, "I have too many meetings going on this month, and in the next coming months." Anna pursed her lips, "Fine. Then I will write them a letter and ask if they can visit during the holidays. Might as well do it now before they think about staying with Jacques's side of the family." "I'm sure they'll be more than glad to stop over," Kristoff told her, "Besides, they can see those people anytime. They would probably be more interested in seeing us." "I hope you're right," Anna said, and then walked out the door and closed it behind her.**

** A few moons passed. The land grew cold again, enveloped in a snowy splendor with the sun melting away. Anna and Kristoff were in the green drawing room of the castle, the room fashioned with velvet drapes and gold with a glowing chandelier over their heads. Paintings hung around an ornate, white hearth along silk damask walls. Kristoff was wearing a dark green jacket with a light patterning of violet and gold, a navy blue undershirt overtopped with a gray sash, taupe slacks, and brown boots. Anna wore a tiara of silver that was entrenched with diamonds, and the bends of metal were curved in the shape of hearts. She wore a maroon red dress of velvet, the bodice dark purple brocaded with gold. Anna went to go and look out the window down over the stone courtyard. It was growing dark only half past four. "I don't know when they're supposed to be here," Anna said. "Just wait," Kristoff answered, "They'll probably be here before dinner." **

"**Anna," Gerda called, standing outside the door, "You have a visitor!" "Oh!" Anna jumped up instantly, "Kristoff, they're here!" She disappeared out of the drawing room and walked briskly down the corridor, and approached the door after going down a flight of stairs. The doors opened to her. Anna gasped happily, seeing her sister in the doorway. "Elsa!" Anna exclaimed, and embraced her eagerly, "Oh, Elsa! It's been so long since I've last seen you! I missed you!" "I missed you, too!" Elsa smiled warmly at her. "Oh, I'm so glad you came!" Anna said, "Will you come every year?" "Absolutely," Elsa nodded. "I'm happy to hear it!" Anna said excitedly, "Kristoff will love it, too. Speaking of Kristoff, where is he?" She looked around, and then saw him approach from behind. "Oh, there you are!" she said smiling, and then whispered, "Kristoff, you should have come down right away!" He only rolled his eyes.**

** She gave him an annoyed look, but tried to be cheerful again. "Listen, I have been getting really antsy to see this baby! So, where is he?" Anna asked, beaming at Elsa. "Here he is," Jacques said, setting down a wicker bassinet carrier. Anna leaned down to peek at him. He had big, blue eyes and a tuft of blonde hair on his head, grinning back happily at her. "Oh! He is the cutest little thing!" she squealed with delight, and a little too harshly to the point of grating Kristoff's ears. "I hate it when she does that," Kristoff muttered to himself, looking irritated. "He is the most darling, precious little thing in the whole world!" she smiled brightly, clasping her hands together, "Elsa, he is beautiful!" "Thank you," Elsa smiled back demurely. "Oh, hello Jacques!" Anna said. "Hello," he replied with a smile.**

"**Guess who else came to visit?" came a voice, with Olaf walking into the castle, "Sorry, Anna. I probably should have told you I was coming, but I saw Elsa and I got really, really excited! So here I am!" "I'm sorry, he asked to come along," Elsa said with a smile. "Oh no, it's fine. We don't mind having him here," Anna beamed back at her, "That's not a problem at all." Kristoff looked at Anna irritably. "I told you Anna was warm and friendly, she'd never turn me away from a visit," Olaf said to Elsa, and then added mockingly as he eyed Kristoff, "Isn't that right, Sven?" "Well, I'll let you guys unpack and then we can all have dinner! How's that sound?" Anna said. "Sure, we'll be down soon enough," Elsa told her. "Okay," Anna replied, watching them walk off.**

**She turned to her husband, who had remained quiet the whole time. "Kristoff!" she snapped in an angry whisper. "What?" he asked defensively. "What is wrong with you? You didn't say hello!" she scolded him. "So what? Who cares!" he said, "They're not my family." "Don't be rude," she looked even madder than before, "Seriously? They've come all this way just to see us. Please do me a favor by being a good host." "Have I ever been a good host?" he said sarcastically. She furrowed her brow, and then Kristoff suddenly noticed fire forming in the balls of her fists. "Uh… Anna," he pointed at her, "Your hands." Anna looked down, and appeared to be rather surprised by herself. "Oh," she said. She took a deep breath, and the flames disappeared. "I'm cool now," she told him, "Just don't embarrass me." She walked away from him. He watched her go in a look of astonishment.**

**Everyone gathered in a red drawing room. Warmth flooded the chamber with tongues of flame licking the wood in the hearth. The yellow flames burned low, casting shadows along the frescos and walls. Jack was lying on the couch with Anna looking down over top of him. "I got your nose! I got your nose!" Anna teased him, and Jack giggled in response. "Where's your nose?" Anna poked him lightly, "There it is!" Jack laughed again. "Oh, oh, let me try! I want to play with the baby!" Olaf said excitedly. "Sure, go right on ahead," Anna said, and Olaf stared at Jack and smiled, "Hey there little buddy! I'm your Uncle Olaf! And you are?" Jack opened his mouth, babbling incoherently. "Oh, that's a nice name," Olaf said, "You've got such a cute little nose, don't you mister?" Jack babbled in response, and Olaf drew closer to him and lightly pinched his nose, "Oh! I got your nose! Where's your nose? Where did it go?" "Where did the funny snowman put your nose?" Anna asked in a playful tone of voice. "Oh, look! I got your nose! I got your nose!" Olaf said. Suddenly, Jack placed both of his hands on Olaf's long, orange nose and yanked it off. "Oh! Oh no! My nose!" Olaf gaped in horror for a moment, and asked, "Where's my nose?" "Oh!" Anna gasped, and then she saw Jack stick the carrot in his mouth and suck on it. "Aw! Now he's got my nose!" Olaf said, noticing that the baby had taken it, "Now Jack, can you please give me back my nose?" Anna laughed, and then called, "Elsa! Look at the baby!"**

**Elsa turned her head, and flushed slightly with embarrassment, "Oh, I'm sorry, Olaf!" She slipped the carrot out from Jack's fingers and stuck a pacifier in his mouth. "There, that solves it," she said. Olaf held his nose in his hands, and then cringed when seeing drool all over it, "I think I'm going to go wash this off. Be right back." He tottered out of the room.**

**Elsa sat with him in her lap next to Anna. "Are these your toes?" Anna asked in a playful voice, playing with his legs, "I'm gonna eat them all up!" Jack laughed and waved his arms in the air. "I'm gonna tickle your belly!" Anna blew on his stomach. Jack laughed loudly, feeling ticklish, and Elsa giggled a bit. "Can I hold him?" she asked her sister. "Sure," Elsa handed him to her. "Oh, you are just the cutest little thing, aren't you?" she said affectionately. She turned him to Kristoff, "Look who it is! It's your Uncle Kristoff! Say hi, Kristoff!" "Uh… hi, Jack," Kristoff stared back, looking confused. "Kristoff, remember what we talked about earlier?" she lowered her voice for a second. "What's with the grumpy face?" she said to Jack, playfully, "Hmm? What's with the grumpy face?" She looked at Kristoff again, speaking in a more serious tone of voice, "Smile, Kristoff, will you please?" **

**Kristoff forced a smile. Anna was taken aback for a moment. Suddenly everyone looked frightened, most of all the baby. He whined a little, sounding as if he was about to cry. "Oh, wow, that's embarrassing," Jacques muttered under his breath, but went quiet when he caught Elsa glaring at him. "Oh, no Jack," Anna tried to coax him, "Look, Uncle Kristoff is happy to see you! He was just trying to be silly, that's all!" Jack only began whimpering more. "Oh no, he's fussing," Elsa said, and she lifted him out of Anna's arms, "I'd better take him off to bed." She disappeared quietly out of the room. Anna looked at her husband, "Kristoff, that smile…" "Awkward, I know," he admitted. "No offense, but you kind of looked like a dork that time," Anna told him bluntly. "Or a psycho," Jacques cracked a smile. "What? Was it really that bad?" Kristoff asked defensively. "Hey everyone!" Olaf came back into the room, "So, what did I miss?" "Kristoff's phony smile," Anna told him, "That scared the living daylights out of Jack." "Kristoff? Kristoff did that?" Olaf asked, and then added, "Kristoff, you ought to be ashamed of yourself!" Kristoff hid his face into his hands, his elbows propped up on his knees. Suddenly, Olaf started laughing, "Oh, boy would I have loved to see that."**

** Elsa closed the door gently behind her in a dark room lit only by the moonlight. Jack cooed a bit, wriggling in her arms. "Shh," she hushed him, and stroked him gently, "Someone's getting tired." She caressed his cheek softly with a finger, staring tenderly into his blue eyes. He blinked wearily and fussed, and she smiled while fondling his hair, "I'll sing you a lullaby." She sang to him, "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray! You'll never know dear, how much I love you! Please don't take my sunshine away!" His eyes were heavy with sleep, yet he still kept them open. "Go to sleep, little one," she said patiently. They listened in silence to the dreamy droning of the crickets, until he finally closed his eyes, drifting off into a deep slumber.** **She gazed at the sleeping boy in her arms, kissed him tenderly, holding his little hand in hers. "I love you," she whispered to him, even if he had been asleep. She gazed at the moon and shimmering stars, the light from the sky guided her towards the crib that was hidden away in the shadows of the room. She placed him down, pulled a few blankets over him, and then planted a kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight, Jack," she whispered, and quietly walked out the door. All was silent, until Jack began to fidget in his sleep. First he whimpered softly, and then when he opened his eyes he began to cry.**

** Elsa sat with Anna back in the drawing room with a glass of white wine. "Do you remember all the things we used to do together?" Anna asked. "Of course," Elsa said, "You mean before I was married?" "Well, more like when we were kids," Anna said. "Oh," Elsa replied. "I remember we used to play on the ships whenever we'd go somewhere," Anna told her, "And we'd sing songs, or play dress up. Oh, and we always used to pretend to be pirates." Elsa giggled at that, "And I remember the treasure map you made." They both laughed. "I think you made a better pirate than I did," Elsa said. "What else did we used to do?" "Played dolls," Elsa reminded her. "That's right," Anna said, "And I remember all the times we used to go and outside and play in the snow." Elsa gaped back at her for a moment, "Oh… right." Elsa started thinking about her powers again, and felt a touch of guilt from not having to think of mentioning the truth before. "We should come up with some things to do for the kids. Well, I mean, when Kristoff and I have kids. Kristoff and I are definitely going to have kids," Anna told her, and then stared at Kristoff for a moment, "Right, honey?" "Uh, yeah, of course," Kristoff replied back inattentively. He took a sip from his scotch glass, staring down at a chess board across from Jacques sitting on the other end. Olaf was watching the game, making comments that Kristoff found irritating, "Oh, Sven, it looks like you're going to lose this game." Olaf giggled as he took a drink, and Kristoff glowered back at him.**

"**You know, I wonder what Jack is going to do when he gets older," Anna babbled on, "He might love the snow as much as you do, or maybe he'll like summer. I guess it's a little too soon to tell right now, but you never know." Elsa felt a pull at her gut, making her uncomfortable. It made her think of Jack, for a reason she didn't exactly know why. Anna stopped smiling all of a sudden, "Elsa, are you ok?" "Yeah, I'm… fine," Elsa said in an uneasy tone of voice. "Are you sure?" Anna asked, unconvinced. "Yes, I'm alright," she told her. She rose to her feet, "I'm going to go check on the baby." "Why?" Anna asked, looking confused. "I'm worried about him," Elsa replied. "Oh, well I'm sure he's fine," Anna told her, waving her hand in the air. "Anna, I'll be right back," Elsa turned to leave the room, her voice sounding more urgent that time. "Elsa, is something wrong?" Anna raised her voice. It had gotten everyone else's attention. **

"**Is something wrong with Elsa?" Jacques asked, and then Olaf joined in, "Why, what's wrong?" "I don't know," Anna told them, "She just walked out all of a sudden. She's worried about something." "Was it something I said? I can't even remember what I just said," she continued talking, "I mean I've had a few drinks, so I feel like I'm forgetting." "Alright, well I want to see what's going on," Jacques said, and walked past them, "Excuse me." "I feel like I have every right to know about this," Olaf butted in, "So if you'll excuse me as well, I'd like to see what's really going on." "We're all going to talk to Elsa, Olaf," Anna told him, "It concerns me whenever she gets worried, because if gets worried… it usually means that she'll freeze something." Their eyes went open, and at that they all went out the door and brushed past a servant. "More wine?" he asked, and then called after them, "Should I come back later?" With no response, he shrugged his shoulders, "Well, I guess not. More for me, then."**

** When Elsa got to the door, she saw that it was closed. She didn't remember closing the door when she left. She turned the knob, but it wouldn't open. She twisted it again, but it remained stiff instead of turning. One of the servants was walking past, done from a long day's work. She stopped to notice the queen standing outside the door, "My queen, is there something wrong?" "The door won't open," she said, her voice tense, "Did someone lock this? My baby is inside." "Oh," the servant replied, "Well perhaps a key will do the trick." She pulled a key out from the pocket of her apron, and inserted it through the keyhole. When she twisted it, it wouldn't budge. "It's not working!" she said, looking surprised, "That's odd, it almost always opens." "Are you sure that's the right key?" Elsa asked, panic rising in her voice. "Yes, yes it is," she answered her, "This one always opens the door."**

**Elsa turned her head to notice her sister and everyone else arriving at the door. "What are you doing here?" Elsa asked. "Well, we were worried about you, so we thought to come and check on you," Anna explained, "What's the matter?" "The door is locked!" Elsa replied frantically. "Elsa, why would anyone lock it?" Jacques asked in a calmer voice, looking confused. "I don't know! The key won't open it!" Elsa cried, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked, looking skeptical, "Elsa, you're making a bigger deal out of this than it needs to be." ****"No, Jacques!" she snapped at him. He flinched back and looked a bit startled. "I know something's wrong!" she glared angrily at him. She looked back with alarm upon hearing a crackling of ice spread from the bottom of the door. She gasped aloud, while everyone else stared back in shock. It filled the hallway, spreading along the floor and the walls, forming large icicles all around. "Oh…" Olaf said aloud, "This isn't good." Elsa blasted down the door. It was just as she feared. The room was completely frozen into solid ice. She stared in disbelief, and then moved closer to Jack's crib in the far corner of the bedroom. Fear filled her as she drew close to see him lying completely still, and he looked as cold as everything else around him. She shuddered. She couldn't bear to reach down and touch him, as much as she wanted to. Sadness was burning through her hotter than fire. She began to cry.**

** "Elsa," Anna called, running to her. "No," was all she could say, her breath becoming shallower and more labored. Anna stared back, saying nothing, only understanding. Elsa's eyes were pale and growing filmy from shedding tears. "Did I do this?" she managed to say, though weakly. She glanced at Anna, but she looked uncertain. Everyone else walked into the room staring wordlessly. Jacques stood motionlessly in the room. Elsa looked at him, but his eyes were unreadable aside from a look of seriousness. She felt a pang of guilt sting her, wondering if he was angry with her, and muffled her weeping. He paced toward the crib, and looked down inside of it. Olaf broke the silence, "Is he…" Her voice trailed off in fear of saying the wrong thing. "Is he what?" Anna asked apprehensively. "Alive?" Jacques finished for her, and he lifted Jack out of the crib. He noticed a faint movement in his chest. "Yes," he managed to say. Elsa jumped up suddenly, a look of relief on her face. "He's really cold," Jacques said. She stopped again, feeling tears well up in her eyes. "We need to get him to a doctor," Jacques told them. "We could take him to the trolls," Kristoff suggested. "Trolls?" Jacques looked baffled for a moment. "Yes, trolls," Anna said, "They're his family. They've helped us with all kinds of problems." "Oh, alright," Jacques nodded his head, "Trolls it is, then."**

** "I'll get the coach ready," Kristoff told him, and then left the room. "I'm coming with you," Olaf said, running after him. "Elsa, see? It's okay," Anna said trying to comfort her. "Don't touch me," Elsa withdrew from her, looking away. "Elsa, please don't act like this," Anna said, "We've been through this before." Elsa thought about that for a moment, "I guess you're right." She added, "Anna, what if my powers are coming back? What if they're stronger?" "Worrying about it isn't going to help. It'll do more harm than good," Anna told her, and then she tugged on her arm, "Come on. Let's just go." Elsa pulled away, staring off in silence. "Elsa, aren't you coming?" Anna asked with a concerned look on her face. "Just go," Elsa replied softly, "I'll stay here." **

**Jacques's voice broke in, "Elsa, it's important that you come along." "No, I can't," she turned to face him. "What's the matter?" he asked. She looked at her son curled up in her husband's arms. "I can't take care of him," she said faintly with a shake of her head. "Elsa," he said, "Elsa, please. Come on, we can figure this out." "I can't do it," she muttered under her breath. "You can't do what?" Jacques asked, managing to hear what she said. "I can't have a family!" she shouted suddenly. Jacques stared back, looking startled. "Let's just face it, I'm better off alone," Elsa turned her face away from him. "No," Jacques pleaded, "Don't say that." "Why not?" she asked, her voice cracking. "Because I need you," he raised his voice for a moment, and then his voice died down, "Your son needs you." She stared at him with watery eyes, and then nodded, "Okay."**

** The horses led the coach down the dark wooded path. The trees were as black as the night, the spindly boughs freshly powdered, and the forest floor encumbered with white. Hoarfrost covered the blades of grass, supple branches, and flat leaves of the trees that were flaking away. The coachman pulled to a halt as they approached a clearing of rocks with green moss on their backs. He went to go and open the door, and everyone climbed out into the cold, misty air. Everyone moved toward the glade except for the coachman, and the rocks rolled forward, unfurling themselves into little stone trolls. Pabbie immediately noticed the worried looks on their faces, asking, "What's wrong?" "It's my son," Jacques came to him, and then stopped to look at the troll for a moment, "Hi, I'm Jacques. I don't think we've met before." "No, I don't think we have," Pabbie said, "I was wondering who you were." "Don't you recognize him?" Bulda interjected, "That's the king from the other kingdom! Elsa's husband!" "Oh," Pabbie realized suddenly, reminded of the fact, "Somehow I'm not remembering. My apologies." "It's okay," Jacques replied.**

** "What seems to be the problem?" Pabbie asked him. "He's cold," Jacques said, and then added, "Very cold. My wife thinks he was affected by her powers." "Was he struck by her ice magic?" Pabbie asked. "No," Jacques replied, "We just walked into the room, and we found it completely frozen." "Hmm… perhaps it's something else," Pabbie said, "Now, let's see him." Jacques got down on one knee for him to reach. His stony fingers felt for a pulse while everyone else huddled behind him. "Is he going to be alright?" Olaf asked. "He should be alright," Pabbie told him, and then looked at Jacques, "But you're right about him being very cold." He examined him for another moment. "You know what I think it is? He's probably inherited Elsa's powers," Pabbie explained. "Inherited?" Elsa repeated. "Do you mean he froze himself?" Anna asked him. "Yes," Pabbie answered her. "But wouldn't that mean that he was afraid?" Elsa asked him. "Chances are he might have been," the troll told her. "What do you think scared him?" Anna looked at him wondering. "He was probably scared because he was alone," Pabbie told them, "He needs his mother." The sisters exchanged looks with one another. "What is it called? It's this thing called separation anxiety," the troll said, "It's where the child feels scared if it's away from its mom. It's actually pretty rare for it to happen to a child his age, but it can still happen."**

** Jack suddenly woke up, and began to wriggle around restlessly. "Oh, maybe I should have talked a bit more quietly," Pabbie lowered his voice. The baby started crying. "Oh, he looks really tired," Bulda said, looking concerned. Jacques tried pulling the blanket over him, but he only resisted. "Isn't he cold?" Jacques asked. "Well, I think that if has powers of his own, he might not be. He probably just exhausted himself after crying. He's probably okay. I'm sure it's just distress," Pabbie explained. He looked at Elsa, "I'm sure you could ease his pain. How about trying to hold him?"** **Elsa stared back tensely, "I'm afraid to touch him." "Elsa, please hold him, he's your son," Pabbie urged her. "What if I hurt him?" she asked. "No, just trust me. You won't," he replied, "There's no reason to fear. Remember what we've been through with your sister? It'll be alright."**

** Elsa hesitated for a moment. "Alright," she agreed, and knelt down beside her husband. "Here," he said, handing him over. She took him gently in her arms, peering up anxiously back at Jacques. Jack shifted his body slightly and started to feel warm again. He slowly opened his eyes, the color coming back to his face. "Jack!" she cried out, "He's okay!" Anna smiled as she watched, and wiped a tear from her face. Bulda and the other trolls grinned from ear to ear at the sight of her embracing him tightly, nuzzling him closely to her chest. Elsa gently brushed his soft hair with her hand. He looked at her with trusting eyes. "It seems that your son is extremely attached to you," Pabbie observed, and then added, "It must be because you both share the same power." "Do you really think that's why?" Olaf asked, suddenly curious. "Certainly," Pabbie said, "I've seen it before. In fact, children tend to gravitate towards magic at a very young age, even at his age. I believe it may help to strengthen the bond." Jack grabbed her hand, and stared at her wearily. "I think it's time we should start heading back," Elsa told them, rising to her feet, "Thank you." "My pleasure, Your Grace," Pabbie took a slight bow, "You can always come to me. For anything." "Yeah, you're right. We'd better head back, before someone suspects that there's something going on," Kristoff said, "What about that huge hole in the wall back at the castle?"**

**Back at the castle, the wine servant came walking down the long hall. He stopped suddenly, his eyes going wide when he thought he saw a huge hole in the wall with ice all around. The wine bottle fell from the tray he was holding, but he paid no notice because he was feeling a bit drunk. "Am I hallucinating?" he asked himself as he stared, "Something's not quite right, but I can't put my finger on it." He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, "Oh well, better get off to bed."**


	8. Chapter 8: The Frozen Flower

**FROST**

**Chapter 8: The Frozen Flower**

**Jack ran down the long hall. He was five years old, wearing a gray newsboy cap, and a dark gray plaid sweater vest over a white cuffed sleeved shirt. "Momma!" he cried, bursting into a dark room, "Momma, they're here!" "Shh!" Elsa scolded him, giving him a disapproving look. He went quiet suddenly, tears welling up in his eyes. "Oh, Jack, I'm sorry," "Momma just doesn't want you to wake up the baby." His little sister started crying in the crib. Elsa sighed. "Sorry, mommy," Jack said softly. "It's okay, sweetie," she said apologetically, "It's probably time for her to wake up anyways." She lifted her out of the bed. After a while, she stopped crying. "It's Aunt Anna and Uncle Kristoff," Jack told her eagerly, "And Duncan and Grace. They all came over to play today." "Yeah, I know they did," Elsa said, "Let's go say hi, shall we?" "Yeah, okay," Jack said. "Smile!" she beamed at him, "Let's try to happy today, alright?" Jack nodded. She fixed his gray cap into place on top of his head and beamed at him, "Go on, pumpkin." He ran off down the long corridor and vanished out of sight when turning down a hall.**

** Everyone waited at the bottom of the stairs. Kristoff and Anna had twins a year younger than Jack, a girl named Grace and a boy named Duncan. Grace had blue eyes and red hair, and Duncan had brown eyes and long, dark brown hair. "They should be here any minute now, Elsa's probably just checking on the baby," Jacques said, and then he turned his head, "Oh, someone's up." "Aunt Anna!" Jack came running to her. He slammed into her, hugging her, "I missed you!" "Aw, I missed you, too!" Anna said, and then she kissed him all over. "Ew, gross!" Jack cried, wiping his hand over his face. "You can't wipe my kisses off, you little troll!" she said playfully, and planted a big smooch on his cheek. "Yuck!" Jack said, looking disgusted. She smiled at him. "Hi, Uncle Kristoff!" Jack looked up at him. "Hey buddy," Kristoff grinned at him. "Hi Jack!" Grace said aloud, and went up to hug him. "Hi, Jack," Duncan replied quietly, looking shy. "Hi guys!" he said. Jack turned to face Anna, "What are we gonna do today?" "I don't know! What are we going to do today?" Anna exclaimed. "No really, what are we gonna do today?" he asked again. "Well, first we're going to have lunch," Elsa said with a smile, "And then I thought we could go outside because the sun is out." "Yay!" Grace shouted excitedly, "We get to go outside!" "Kristoff, how about you take some of the bags to the guest bedroom?" Anna asked, looking at him. "Sure thing, sweetie," he leaned down to kiss her.**

** He lifted the bags and started walking away. "I wanna come with you, daddy!" Grace called after him. "Me, too," Duncan said, following. "How is she?" Anna asked Elsa. "I think she's still tired," Elsa replied, "She sleeps a lot." "Aw," Anna gazed at her, and then smiled, "Well, sometimes that's a good thing. The kids are a lot easier when they're asleep." Elsa had a small laugh, "True." She gazed down at her, seeing her eyes shine like sapphires, her eyelashes long and full. She looked tenderly at her. "What's her name again?" Anna asked curiously. "Cosette," Elsa told her. "Oh, that's beautiful," Anna clasped her hands, looking admiringly at her, "Just like her. She'll be really pretty someday. Of course, she's cute now." "Thank you," Elsa smiled. "And also, I love your dress!" Anna said. It was lilac with a dove gray bodice. "Oh, yes, it's a new dress," Elsa told her, and then added, "I like yours, too." Anna grinned back at her. "Momma!" Jack tugged at her dress. "What is it, love?" she asked him. "When are we gonna eat?" Jack groaned. He waved his arms in the air, "I'm hungry!" "Alright, let's go eat now," Elsa smiled at them, and led them down the hall, "Come on."**

** Everyone was gathered outside in the green courtyard of the castle. The patio that was positioned before the wooden doors was made of bricks and gray limestone, and the railings made of wrought iron. There were garden beds around the staircase with an assortment of herbs and flowers, from lilies and orchids, to lavender and rosemary, and bushes of Russian sage and white hydrangeas. Butterflies hovered and fluttered all around dancing in the sunlight. Anna and Elsa sat at a table underneath the shade of a tree, talking and drinking tea together. The children were running around in the open field on the turf of grass.**

**They all came running up the steps to pour themselves a drink of water from a glass pitcher filled with ice. They took drinks in between pants for air. Grace glanced towards Elsa and asked, "Aunt Elsa, what are some things you like to do?" "What do I like to do?" Elsa looked at her, "Well, I like talking to your mom." "Oh, is that it?" she looked disappointed suddenly. "Well, that's not the only thing I like to do," Elsa said, looking amused. "You wanna know what stuff I like?" Grace exclaimed, her eyes going wide. "What?" Elsa smiled at her patiently. "I love cute things! I like fluffy bunnies and kittens and puppies," she cried vivaciously, all the while running out of breath, "And I like pink, and dolls, and dancing, and I absolutely love tea parties!" She took a deep breath, and drank some water, "I wish I could join you." Elsa and Anna giggled a bit. "And what do you like, Duncan?" Elsa looked at her nephew, "Is there something you enjoy doing?" Duncan looked down at the ground. Timidly, he raised his eyes to meet hers, "I like rocks." "He likes rocks," Anna told her, and then whispered, "You know where he gets that from." "Oh,"** **Elsa stared, looking surprised, "Well, alright. Rocks it is. You like what you like."**

** "Alright, how about you all go and run around a bit more?" Anna told the children. "And do what? Play tag?" Jack asked. "Sure! Go and play tag!" Anna said enthusiastically. "Ok!" Jack said, and they all ran down the steps into the open field, "I'll race ya!" "Have fun!" she waved at them. "She definitely has your personality," Elsa commented. "Who Grace?" Anna asked. "Yep," Elsa nodded. "Yeah, she does," Anna said, and then watched the sun shine upon the lawn, "Wow, it's gorgeous out here! I love the summer. Might as well enjoy it, they're short and sweet, especially around here." Kristoff and Jacques had been sitting quietly beside them. Jacques gently rocked the baby on the ground to put her to sleep. "So, what have you been up to?" Kristoff asked, trying to break the awkward silence between them. "Not much," Jacques answered him, "Other than meetings with some business people. I haven't had a lot of down time." "Tell me about it," Kristoff sighed, agreeing.**

"**Momma! Momma!" Jack shouted, running to Elsa. "Jack, settle down, will you please?" Jacques snapped angrily. "Honey, be nice to him," Elsa said. "Here!" Jack said brightly, holding out the flower out to her. "Oh, is this a daffodil?" Elsa smiled at him, taking it from his hand. "Uh huh," he nodded. "Thank you, Jack," she pulled him close to kiss him, "I'll have someone get some water for this." She looked at the butler who was standing nearby; tall and slim, bald, dark of skin. She called him over, "Could you please put this inside of a vase?" "Why certainly, my lady," he nodded and bowed at her, gently taking the flower from her.**

** "Be right back!" Jack said loudly, and ran away down the steps. "Aw, that's so cute!" Anna said with a small laugh, "He absolutely adores you!" Elsa smiled modestly, not finding any words to say. "He's a mama's boy alright," Anna told her. "You really think so?" she asked. "Oh, I know so!" Anna beamed, "Look, he's picking those flowers for you right now!" "He loves his father, too," Elsa said, "I wouldn't exactly call him a mama's boy." "Come on, Elsa, being a mama's boy is not a bad thing," Jacques smiled, then added, "Although, some people think it is." "People just think that it's a bad thing because they're worried that someone will have dependency issues," Kristoff said, "It's not necessarily the case with everyone, though." "I grew a lot closer to my mom when I was sick," Jacques said. "Kristoff's really close to his mom," Anna interjected, "Except that he was adopted by trolls." "You have a troll for a mother?" Jacques asked. "They're my family, remember?" Kristoff looked at him angrily. "Oh, yeah that's right," Jacques said, suddenly reminded of the fact. "I think it's a good thing," Anna said cheerfully, "What I meant to say was that he just loves you. There's nothing wrong with that."**

** Jack came running up the stairs again. "Mommy, look!" he cried energetically, "I got a whole bunch of them!" He laid down at least a dozen different flowers on the table, some of them appearing to have been ripped apart. The butler returned with the flower in a vase, and then looked surprised when seeing more flowers on the table. "Jack, how many flowers does your mother need?" he asked. "Thank you, Steve," Elsa said, taking the vase and setting it on the table. "You're welcome, my lady," he replied, walking away. "Jack, sweetie, this is really nice," she said, and then reprimanded him, "But mommy doesn't need all these flowers. I think it would be better to leave some in the garden." He took a deep breath, looking disappointed, "Oh, momma. I thought you'd like all of them." "This is a very kind gesture," Elsa told him, "And I appreciate it. But I think you could be nicer to the flowers and not damage them." "Well, you can have the good ones," Jack replied, "Sorry if some of them are all messed up." He took a smashed flower in his hand, the petals flaking off, and the head fell over since the stem was broken down the middle.**

** "Why don't you go play with your cousins now?" Elsa told him, "They'll only be here for a few days, and they're here to have fun with you." "Okay," Jack lowered his voice, looking down. "Go on," she urged him. He took off running down the steps again into the turf of grass. "Hey Jack!" Grace called, "Come see these roses that we found!" Jack walked to where his cousins were, by a bush of peach colored roses. "They sure are pretty," Grace said admiringly. "You think my mom might want one?" Jack asked her. "I don't know, Jack," Grace said worriedly, "Those thorns look like they'll prick you! I wouldn't wanna touch one of those." "I guess my mom said no more flowers," Jack said quietly, "But maybe one isn't so bad."**

"**Well, I don't think we can pick any of them," Grace told him. "So uh… what do you wanna do now?" Duncan asked. "Well, we played tag," Grace replied. "I know!" Jack shouted excitedly, "We could play freeze tag!" "Oh no," Duncan shook his head, looking worried, "I don't think that's such a good idea." "I'm actually tired of playing tag," "I thought we could do something else." "Like what?" her brother asked. "Oh, I don't know," "Play hide and seek again?" "Nah," he shook his head again. Jack reached out to touch one of the flowers, and tried to snap the stem. A thorn pricked his finger. "Ow!" he cried. "Jack, are you ok?" Grace turned around. "Ouch, those really hurt," he said. "Jack, you're not doing what I think you're doing, are you?" Grace asked him, putting her hands on her hips. "I've got an idea," he told her, "Watch this." In a flash, he froze the rose bush when a white light emitted from his tiny hands.**

**His cousins stared in fascination as they watched the green leaves and stems freeze and turn as clear as crystal. Jack bent the flower by the stem, and it broke off like ice. One by one, he started to remove the thorns, and they easily fell off to the ground. It was transparent, sparkling, and beautiful. He put his fist around it, holding it up for them to see, "See! It's all better now!" "Wow… how did you do that?" Grace exclaimed, waving her arms in the air. "That sure looks like a funny icicle," Duncan said. "It's a flower!" Grace corrected him in a matter-of-fact tone of voice, and crossed her arms, "Not an icicle!" **

** Elsa noticed the ice along the wall near the roses out of the corner of her eye. She gasped aloud, staring at the frozen rose bush, "My roses!" Everyone else looked up in surprise. She got up out of her chair, walking angrily towards him. "Watch the baby, please," Jacques told the butler, and they followed her down the steps. "Uh oh," Grace said, as she watched them approach anxiously, "Someone's in big trouble." "Jack!" her voice rose sharply. Jack gasped when seeing her, looking frightened. "Why did you do this?" she asked in a demanding tone of voice, drawing close to him. Jack didn't respond, lowering his eyes to the ground. "Jack, answer me," she said firmly. Jack only continued to sulk with a pout forming his lips. "I said answer me," she looked angrily at him, "Right now." "Looks like she's got this," Jacques said, "Let's go back." ****Jack watched as his aunt and uncle led his cousins back to the patio. He looked up at her, glaring, "Maybe if you ask nicely." She stared for a moment. "Jack, are you mad at me?" she asked, her anger softening. "Yes," he said scowling. "I want to know why you froze the rose bush," Elsa said in a calmer voice, "Was it something I said earlier?" "No," Jack told her. "Well then, could you tell me why you did it?" she asked, sounding a bit more patient.**

"**I just wanted to give you something!" he cried. "Give me what?" Elsa looked confused momentarily. "A flower!" Jack said bitterly. "Oh… a flower?" Elsa's eyes brightened, "Can I see it?" Reluctantly, he showed it to her. Elsa smiled, but after seeing the flower in his hand, her eyes went wide. She stared at it for some time, seeing that it was a flawlessly shaped rose that was completely frozen in ice. She looked up at Jack to see him staring at her, his face drawn into worry that she might be disappointed, as he could not understand why she suddenly fell silent. "Do you like it?" he asked, an uncertain expression came upon his face. "I…" Elsa hesitated, "Why, yes. I love it! It's… it's wonderful, dear." "Do you really?" Jack asked quietly, looking doubtful. "Yes," she smiled, trying to reassure him, "I think it's the most beautiful flower I've ever seen!" **

**He had a downcast look to his eyes. Elsa felt a twinge of guilt, "Don't you believe me, Jack?" "No," Jack answered tearfully, "You don't love me anymore!" "Don't say that," Elsa looked into his eyes, "That's not true." "Oh, sweetie, come here," she brought him close to her chest, wiped his tears with a free hand and then took the flower, "I think it's a lovely flower." "How come you didn't like it at first? Why weren't you happy about it?" Jack asked, looking confused. "No, it's not that, Jack. I'm very happy," she smiled, but pondered a moment to find the right words to tell him, "Momma was just… surprised. I've never seen anything like it before." "Really?" Jack asked, his mood suddenly lifting. "Yes," she said, and planted a gentle kiss on his forehead, "I'm sorry I got mad at you. Can we forgive one another?"**

** "Yes, momma," he bobbed his head, "I'm sorry, too." "And no more freezing my rose bushes," she raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay, I won't ever do it again," he swore. "I'll keep this somewhere safe," she looked at the flower. "Why does it have to be kept safe?" Jack asked curiously. Elsa sighed. Jack looked at her, waiting for an answer. "It's a secret," she said softly, "No one can know that it's made out of ice." "How come?" he asked with a worried glance. "Because…" she hesitated, "Because some people wouldn't understand, honey." She cupped his cheek. "Can you keep a secret?" she asked. He nodded eagerly. "Promise not to tell anyone?" she looked a little uncertain. "I promise," he said. "Come on, let's go inside," she told him, taking him by the hand, "Everyone is in there waiting for you." They walked across the grass and up towards the stairs, and the butler was waiting outside the closed doors. Elsa approached him. "You're to tell no one of this," she whispered a warning to him, "No one outside of these castle walls." "Yes, my queen, I understand," he nodded gracefully. "Thank you," Elsa said, believing him. Steve smiled at her, "Your secret is safe with me."**

**Another five years passed. The children were dressed in their baseball uniforms. Elsa was packing their belongings into a leather duffle bag. "It's a Saturday," Jack said excitedly, "Do you know what that means?" "It's the sixth day of the week, Jack," Cosette replied, "I know my days of the week now!" "Well, that's not what I meant," Jack told her, "What I meant to say was… we get to go play baseball!" "Yay!" she threw her arms up in the air, "Little League!" "Alright, it looks like you've got everything for the kids," Jacques said, standing over her shoulder.**

**They were together in a large red and gold state room, filled with golden round tables and red velvet couches and chairs around them, along with large drapes over a wide window that let the sunlight fill the air. A great, gold ornate rug was laid on the floor with a ceiling of bronze over them, as well as a white porcelain chandelier. Elsa had loved the room as the wide window faced the great expanse of the kingdom beyond her, with its rivers and forests and mountains in the distance miles away. With all the richness of red on the walls, the servants who had lived in the castle for many years had often called it 'The Gold State Room'. It had been a favorite of the king's according to her husband, a room where the nobles and higher public officials gathered to talk and drink together.**

**Elsa slung the duffle bag over her shoulder. Jacques turned to face the kids, "Alright, who's ready for baseball?" "I am! I am!" Jack shouted. "Me, too!" Cosette exclaimed. "Okay, great," he said, "We're all going to have a lot of fun today!" Suddenly, Ser Henry opened the door. "Uncle?" Jacques blinked, looking a bit startled, ****"You didn't tell me you were coming." "Jacques, I need to talk to you," his uncle walked up to him, looking serious. "But it's a Saturday morning!" Jacques exclaimed, "Little League is today, or don't you remember?" "I have spent an hour of my day riding in the carriage to come and speak to you! I will not have you turn me away! Show some respect!" he cried defensively, "Can't you understand? I'm a very busy man! I don't have**** the time to be sitting and writing letters to you when I have some concerns about the royal budget!" "Um," Jacques lowered his voice, "Can we talk about this later?" Henry noticed Elsa staring at him, "Uh... yes. Yes, once we're alone, we can talk about it."**

**Henry turned and looked down at Jack, "Oh, and, here's your… belated birthday gift." He forced a smile, handing him the small present he was holding. Elsa took notice of his expression, but Jacques hadn't paid any attention. ****Jack hurriedly unwrapped the gift. He stopped after looking down inside. An ugly, cheap pair of socks was inside, with no card or even a bit of colored paper to hide it. One sock appeared to have a hole in it. Elsa gaped at it in disbelief, utterly surprised. "Socks?" Jack said angrily, looking at them in disgust, "Ugh! Just like last year! I wanted a new toy! Aunt Anna and Uncle Kristoff give better presents than this!" "Jack, be grateful for what you have," Elsa lowered her voice, "I want you to say thank you to Uncle Henry." "No!" he stomped his foot, and he turned to yell at him, "Uncle Henry, I don't want these socks!" "Jack!" Elsa cried. She grabbed his wrist, scolding him, "Jack, don't embarrass me." He pulled away and ran to him, "I didn't ask for an ugly pair of socks for my tenth birthday!"**

**Henry turned and stared uneasily back at him, "Well, that was all I could afford." He patted Jack on the back, "Sorry, chap." "Let me take the socks, Jack," Elsa said with a smile, and then turned angrily at Jacques, "Did you notice that these are secondhand clothes?" "What? No," he shook his head. ****"Are you just going to let him lie to our faces?" she whispered. ****Jacques sighed, "Elsa, please, not now." ****"May I talk to you, please?" she asked, looking at Henry. ****"Sorry, but I'm afraid I don't have the time," he said flippantly, "I... only have the time to speak to Jacques. After all, time is money, and I came here to talk about financial concerns. You might as well get out of here now, you're wasting daylight." Elsa noticed the children watching. She ****twisted her mouth angrily. "Little League starts at ten,"**** she told him, "We have plenty of time to talk, don't you think?" He only gave her an annoyed look, and averted his eyes from her. "Jacques, I'd like to speak to you privately, if you don't mind," he smiled up at him. Elsa pursed her lips. "I have to stay," Jacques told her, "I'll meet with you later, alright?" ****She sighed. "Come on, let's go," she ushered the kids out the door.**

**Henry looked over his shoulder. "Well, we can finally be alone now," he said, looking pleased, "I wanted to show you something." "What is it you want to show me?" Jacques asked. Henry fumbled his hand through the fold of his jacket, pulling out his new cigar case. "You see this, Jacques?" Henry asked, holding it in front of him, "What a beauty that is. The broker told me the diamonds were nearly six dollars apiece, so I bargained that he'd give me a discount since I was his lord. What kind of jeweler thinks to charge six dollars for every little stone that's encrusted in the box?" "How many diamonds are in it?" Jacques asked curiously. "Well over a hundred!" his uncle said in a loud voice, "How do you think I'm supposed to be able to afford the new chess set I want?" "A chess set? Why do you need a new chess set?" Jacques looked confused for a moment.**

"**Because I get bored stiff in my manor home when there aren't any games to go to!" Henry griped, "How's an old man supposed to spend the remaining days of his life without a little something extra to keep his mind at work? I've wanted this chess set for ages!" "Uncle, we have a chess set that you could borrow if you would like. The children are too young to use it, and I haven't been using it as much as I used to," Jacques told him, offering it to him. "Why Jacques! This isn't just any old chess set that I want!" Henry retorted. "It's not old. It's fairly new, or at least it's in good condition," Jacques explained. "Pfft! You're asking me to play with that wooden toy you have stowed away in the library? The chess set I want is the Jewel Royale, made entirely of five hundred carat white and black diamonds. Not to mention, the chess table is made out of pure gold and platinum. Tell me, is there any person that wouldn't desire to have that within their own home?" his uncle asked with a look of wonder in his eyes.**

** "A chess set made entirely of diamonds?" Jacques looked surprised when he said it. "You'd better believe it," Henry grinned widely at him, "And there's nothing that's going to stop me from buying it. People don't call me the diamond man for nothing. You should stop over my manor house again to see what I have. I've got scotch glasses made of diamonds, a piano made of diamonds, my newest timepiece encrusted with diamonds. Even my toilet seat has them!" He let out a roar of laughter, and clapped his nephew on the shoulder. "Where are you getting all this money?" Jacques asked. "Traders of course!" Henry exclaimed, "You really ought to brush up on your business skills. Thankfully you have me as your uncle to teach you these sorts of things!" "I didn't know you had such great expertise in it," Jacques raised an eyebrow, and then added, "Why didn't you think to tell me beforehand?" "Well, I was busy. I've been so busy trading with small business owners left and right that it probably never occurred to me to have told you," he explained.**

"**Oh, and there's something I'd like to ask you," he continued rambling on, "I continue to forget about it. You know the baseball field in Winchester about a half hour from here?" "Yes, of course," Jacques nodded, "Why?" "Well, Jacques, you know how far away from my home that is. All the way on the west side, it takes my horses well over an hour to get there! That's the closest one to me!" Henry complained, and then added, "I would like you to help me pay for one five minutes away from my estate! I've been investing in building my own place, you know. I call it 'The Diamond District'. All that's missing is that baseball stadium. If it had that, it would be perfect! People from all over would come to pay a visit." He chucked, and then added, "Quite literally." "Honestly, uncle, you could just move away and find a new place to live," Jacques told him. "Absolutely not! I refuse to mingle with the common folk! Such pests they are," Henry grumbled, protesting angrily, "I'm a rich man and I ought to live like one with the rest of the rich men in this kingdom!" "I'm sorry uncle, but I can't let you do this," Jacques told him. "For heaven's sake, why not?" Henry asked bitterly. "Because Elsa wouldn't allow it. There's no need to invest money in building another baseball field," Jacques replied.**

** He furrowed his brow, "Why is everything about Elsa? Am I not a member of your family? I'm growing old, Jacques, and I don't have much time left in the world. The least you could do is show your love and respect by giving me these gifts. You're allowing Elsa to control you. Do you always have to listen to everything your wife tells you to do?" "I don't see anything wrong with Elsa," Jacques said. "You don't see anything wrong with her? She's taxing the rich like a mad woman!" Henry ranted, "All for these free or affordable health care services, whatever you call it. I'm telling you about the common people, they don't need welfare. They go and they waste money on things they don't need, and then they put the nation in debt!" "You complain to me about the cost of health care?" Jacques replied angrily, "The industry may be in debt since they invest so much money in medicine, but I can cover that debt unless you decide to spend the money I lend to you on diamonds." Henry twitched his whiskers at hearing that.**

** "Hmmppf, suit it yourself," he went quiet for a moment. He looked at the documents sprawled over the table, and curiously picked one of them up. "Uncle," Jacques said, "Don't touch those please." "What nonsense is this?" his uncle looked utterly surprised, "Why, Jacques, what businesses are you associating with? Trying to help recover large industries that are already in debt? Why not build upon smaller businesses that can repay their loans!" "Elsa and I decided that industrialization is not our priority," Jacques said calmly. "Not your priority? Then what is?" Uncle Henry asked contemptuously. "Well, besides health care, we're focusing on building better ships for safer transportation," Jacques replied, "Does that answer your question?" **

"**Oh rubbish!" Uncle Henry snapped angrily at him, "Jacques, what you should be focusing on is commerce and enterprise! Help build the economy by expanding smaller businesses; they will appeal to everyone and not just a limited amount of people." "Uncle Henry, I think I am perfectly capable of running the kingdom myself," Jacques replied, looking irritated with him. "I couldn't disagree more with that statement! Lucky you your father was the firstborn and you managed to inherit the throne! If you ask me, it should have been me who was made king! I don't see why your father wanted you to rule over me!" Uncle Henry rebuked him, and then mocked him, "'I am perfectly capable of running the kingdom myself.' As if! Someone as young and inexperienced as you? What do you know about being responsible enough to properly run a kingdom? If you ask me, I think it's time you found yourself a new trading partner!"**

** Jacques sighed, glancing at the grandfather clock along the wall. "And I know just the right person!" Henry said aloud, his voice sounding less angry. He beamed at Jacques, "He was an old friend of mine. Nigel's his name, haven't seen him in ages! I've heard that his old country has been reformed by Alphastorm. They've expanded their territories drastically over the last several years, and now they've one of the largest nations in the world. I feel that due to their economic growth, Alphastorm would make for an excellent trading partner! We should contact them right away if we want this kingdom to grow ever richer!" **"**For the people," Jacques said. Henry glanced up, his jolliness replaced by a serious expression, "Er… yes, for your people. Hopefully we can encourage them to boost the economy, not shoot it down." "What sort of things do they specialize in?" Jacques inquired. "Hmm… I don't exactly know, yet I do know that they are reputable for having a strong military! Perhaps you could trade arms with them and build your armies, as well as the navy," his uncle said with a smile. "Hmm… well, I'll have to write to them and see if they have anything that may interest me," Jacques said. "Oh, I insist that you touch base with them!" his uncle told him brightly, "By all means trade with them! I can assure you, Jacques, you won't regret it!"**

**Jacques looked at his timepiece. He looked up at his uncle, "How about we go to Little League? Elsa and the kids have been waiting long enough." "Alright," "But don't forget about the traders! I'll contact them for you to help get you started." "I'm not entirely sure if I want to trade with these people," Jacques gazed at him with an uncertain look. ****"Oh, yes you do!" Henry raised his voice in protest. ****"Fine, if you insist," he sighed, "But we really should be going. Come on." He walked out of the state room. Henry followed with some reluctance, "You do care about this, don't you Jacques? I mean maximizing profits means that there will be more for the things you like, and why not gain money from another country to help pay off the health care debts?" "Well, I agreed to it," Jacques pointed out, "Isn't that good enough?" "Alright," Henry nodded, "I can accept that."**

**Henry suddenly noticed that the room before the stairs was opened as they approached it. He stared in wonder, noticing how the door was ajar as it was always locked when he came over. ****"You know, Jacques," he said, stopping near it, "I've always wondered what was inside of this room." Jacques glanced at him suspiciously. "May I have a look inside?" he asked, reaching for the door. ****Jacques slammed it shut suddenly, "Sorry, uncle. I can't have you go in there." "What's the matter with you, boy? Are you hiding something from me?" Henry asked, furrowing his brow with suspicion. "Well… actually, it's not like that. Rather, it's meant to be a private room reserved for only me and my wife," he explained. "Oh, come on! It's a reading room!" Henry exclaimed, "I'm your uncle, aren't I? Don't I have the right to go just about anywhere in this castle?" "Oh, I confess… there's a mess in there," Jacques said, looking uneasy. "So," Henry shrugged his shoulders. "So, I'd rather not have you see it," Jacques twisted his mouth anxiously. "Get the servants to clean it up!" his uncle cried. "Yes, well, it'll take some time," Jacques said, and then put a hand on his back to guide him down the hall, "The children... they wandered in when we told them not to. Speaking of the children they'll probably waiting for us. Come along, uncle. We'll go watch the game." His uncle looked suspiciously back at him, and then peered over his shoulder back at the room. "Well," Henry stopped to think for a moment, "Well, just a moment. I... need to use the bathroom!" "Oh, well alright," Jacques said, looking back at him, "How about I meet you outside?" "Sure," he nodded. "By the front gate," Jacques told him, "I'll be waiting." He**** started descending down the stairs. **

**Henry sighed with relief. He glanced at the closed doors behind him, and walked towards them, burning with curiosity. "Better make this quick," he said to himself, and went to the door to turn the knob. He pushed it open, and the door squeaked a bit on its hinges. "No, no!" he glanced worriedly around, but no one was there. He peered into the room, seeing that it was spotless. Jacques had lied to him. About what? He didn't know. The thought only made him more curious. He thrust the door open. The room was beautiful, wallpapered with lilac silk patterns, filled with velvet cushions near a hearth. Two bookshelves were along the walls, and in between a window was a desk. Something gleamed brilliantly on the desk like a jewel. Henry widened his eyes. He thought he saw something that looked like glass in the shape of a rose. It was beautiful, he thought. His mouth watered with desire. ****Quietly he treaded the floor, walking towards the crystalline flower placed on the drawer before the window. It glistened luminously in the light of the sun, the sparkles dancing in his eyes. "Could it be?" he said to himself in fascination, "A crystal rose?" He drew closer to it, and saw just how beautiful it really was. He lifted it with delicate care, examining it closely. He smiled then, "Oh… I simply must have this!" He chuckled to himself. "Or perhaps the glass is made out of diamonds," he said aloud in wonderment, "Hmm… it's rather difficult to know. I'll have to get into contact with my jeweler to find out about this." He noticed how it felt cool to his fingertips. "Interesting," he rubbed his thumb along the stem, "It feels… rather cold."**

**His eyes went wide when hearing the footfalls of someone approaching. It sounded like a woman walking. He gasped, and looked about for his briefcase. He picked it up, laid it out on the table, and carefully placed the flower inside. Hurriedly he fastened the bag closed, peering over his shoulder, and then crossed the threshold of the room. He held his breath when he noticed that someone was behind him, but when he turned it was only a servant. "Good day, Ser Henry," she said. "Uh… er, good day to you, ma'am!" he replied with edginess in his tone of voice, "Beautiful outside, isn't it?" "Oh, why yes, certainly!" she answered with a smile, "I would much rather be out there right now, but I have a bit more cleaning to do before I'm on break." "Well, I have to go!" he said uneasily, trying to make himself sound pleasant, "Mmm hmm, uh, yes! Yes it's, um, past eleven o'clock now! I have to get to my nephew's game! My grandnephew's game, and grandniece's... you know what I mean!" "Oh, well take care, dear!" the woman waved at him. "Uh, yes, well," he stumbled ever closer to the stairs, "You take care as well!" He blindly reached for the stair railing, and then suddenly toppled over himself with a startled look. "Oh! Are you alright?" the woman cried. "Oh! Well, yes! Absolutely!" he lifted himself up, "I'm fine! Thank you!" "Oh, well, have a nice day," she smiled at him, and watched as he hastily ran down the steps. Without looking back, he made his way out the door.**


End file.
